


Dusky & Sweet

by Pucker



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucker/pseuds/Pucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently started this story after resolving to myself to write more.  Carol and Therese is currently my favorite love story so I decided to take a stab in this department.  </p>
<p>I think the reason that Patricia Highsmith was so successful at telling this love story, and later obviously Phyllis, Todd, Cate and Rooney, was because she got us invested in the characters before their major acts are committed.  We love them, and we forgive them their faults by the time they make a commitment to an act.<br/>So, this is my first shot.  There will be smut, but it will be later on, and if you've read the book or watched the movie, you'll know when.  I aim to continue this after the end of the book and the movie.<br/>This is Carol and Co morphed into present day in NYC.  Carol's occupation has yet to be revealed, and Therese is currently working at a paper and invitation store.  Their meeting is chance, but their intent thereafter isn't.  Please feel free to comment.  This is new to me and I'm still finding my way.<br/>Dusky & Sweet is how Highsmith once described Carol, hence the name</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have created a playlist off of the movie and will likely create one for this if folks are interested.

Chapter 1 – Nook and Dannie

Therese finds herself daydreaming while staring past the wall of customers in the coffee shop.  Her mind is lost in all that is and isn’t as she looks out over the denizen of people shuffling through onto the city streets.  She is constantly in a state of flux as of late.  She doesn’t know if she is coming or going, and uncertain of where she belongs. 

Instead of forcing herself to figure it out, she finds herself mindlessly going through the motions.  She works Thursday through Monday and spends her weekends photographing anything that gives her inspiration.  At least she does when she is not fending off unscheduled visits from Alex.  She feels badly about the whole relationship.  She finds that when she looks at it from the outside, she fell into and agreed to continue dating, because that is what she thought people are supposed to do as they age.  She doesn’t actively dislike Alex, and enjoys the time they spend together for the most part.  In retrospect, it’s likely because it allows her to forgo taking a good look inward and making some choices regarding where she is going and what she wants to do next. 

Lost in self-reflection, Therese notices that it is nearly 3 pm, and she should probably pack up if she wants to catch some sunset shots.  She hurriedly stuffs her books into her messenger bag and pushes her way through the pack of people entering the coffee shop.  She makes a right on 85th as she heads for central park.  As she turns the corner, she nearly runs into a biker who is making his way downtown and is mesmerized by the spectrum of light shining off the window above.  She quickly raises her camera to see if she can catch the shot. 

As she sighs, content with the thought that she captured what she wanted, something across the street catches her attention.  She is completely blindsided by a tall, elegantly blonde woman who strides out of one of the local cafés as if she is on a mission.  The woman is so stunning; she is breathtaking.  As she picks her jaw up off of the ground, she is shouldered by a man trying to make his way around the corner.  Thankfully, this jostles her back to reality.  For an instant, she and her mystery blonde lock eyes, and Therese is completely mesmerized.  The blonde is quickly joined by a sophisticated brunette and they make their way down the street as Therese continues in the opposite direction towards central park. 

As she enters the park, she is completely unaware of how she made it there because she is still lost in her mind and the images of the blonde beauty.  She is lamenting with this reflection as she takes her camera out to continue shooting the sun as it makes it way out of the city. 

Therese exhales as she finishes up a few last snaps before putting her lens cap back on her camera.  She decides to drop off a large portion of her stuff at her apartment before meeting Dannie for drinks.  She makes her way to her small apartment still lost in thought about that brief moment with the woman outside the café. 

Her cellphone ringing breaks her reverie.  “Oh hi, Alex.  No, tonight, I’m going to have drinks with Dannie, remember?  He has some big news he wants to share with me.  No, I think he just wanted to tell me first.  I am not sure how late we’ll be out.  How about I call or text when we’re done.  Okay, talk to you, soon.”    Another conversation with Alex where she is deflecting more time spent together.  She doesn’t understand Alex’s need to be constantly in contact.  She’s thankful that they work different shifts on different days.  She would likely feel smothered otherwise.

Therese quickly changes into something more suitable for dinner and drinks and slips out of the apartment with just a small messenger bag and her camera.  You never know when the perfect opportunity for pictures may come along.  _Why hadn’t she taken a picture of the blonde_?  Doh!  Damn, it was a missed opportunity. 

As she swings into Mel’s, her favorite local spot for dinner and drinks, she spots Dannie at the bar.  “Therese!  Over here,” Dannie bellows.  Therese makes her way to him, and they embrace in a genuine hug of affection. 

“Dannie, I am so happy to see you.  I can’t wait to hear all about your good news,” Therese confesses. “And I can’t wait to tell you, sweetie.  First, let’s order you a drink.  What’ll it be?  Red or white tonight?” Therese responds, “How about I step outside my comfort zone?  What should I try?” 

Dannie surprised by this turn of events contemplates for a moment or two and then asks the bartender to weigh in on their dilemma.  “Hey Jimmy, Therese wants to try something new. What do you think suits her?”  Jimmy thinks for a moment and then says, “How about this new Rhubarb-Fennel Gin Cocktail I’ve been making for all the young ones lately.  They seem to really like it.”  As she deflects the “young ones” comment internally, Therese agrees, and Jimmy starts mixing their drinks.  Therese smiles at the comfort in their friendship and Dannie grabs their drinks as Jimmy has finished mixing.  Dannie tells Jimmy to, “add it to my tab,” as they make their way to the restaurant. 

Sandy smiles as Dannie and Therese approach.  “Just the two of you tonight?” she asks as she looks around Dannie and Therese for Alex or more of the gang.  “Nope, just us tonight, Sandy, thanks,” Dannie replies, as they make their way to a corner booth. 

“So,” Therese begins, “what is this big news you wanted to share?  I hope you don’t mind, by the way.  Alex asked to come, and I asked that she not.  I’d much rather it just be friends tonight.  If you want to share with everyone later, that’s okay.  I just kind of wanted to enjoy this with just you.”  Dannie smiled.  “Therese, of course.  I am actually really glad it is just us.  You and Alex are still in that uncomfortable stage, huh?  I figured you would have pulled through that by now.  But, back to me,” he beamed. 

“Remember when I told you that I wanted to open my own book/coffee/juice nook?”  Therese nodded her assent as sipped her drink.  “Well, my small business loan just came through.  I got approved!  I am going to own my own business, Therese!”  “Oh my gosh, Dannie!! I am so happy for you!  This is amazing news!” Therese responded.  She hugged her friend in absolute joy for his new found happiness and wished him the best success.  “I am so glad everything is going the way you planned,” she said as she noted that her life simply wasn’t, and perhaps this should be a wakeup call for her to get her ducks in a row.  Dannie smiled into the hug, and then drawing back asks Therese, “so about you and Alex, what’s up?  What’s going on with your photography?”

Therese sighed, as again she turned to self-reflection and confession.   “Dannie, I am just not sure.  I mean I really enjoy Alex’s company, but there just is no passion there. It’s not bad, but it’s not great either.  I honestly feel like I am just going through the motions with everything lately, and I need to shake myself out of this rut.”  She thought back to the reflection of the window and the elation she got from attempting to capture that picture, and then she again thought of her blonde beauty.  _Her blonde beauty?_

Dannie grabbed her hands and said, “Therese, if you want something from life, you need to take it.  It is not going to come to you.”  “I know,” Therese replied.  Dannie responded, “but do you?  It’s okay to be content with life, Therese.  There is nothing wrong with that.  Many people go through life content to just make it through the week.  But, I think you long for something more, and that’s why you get so melancholy sometimes.  I love you, but I’d also love to see you push yourself more.”  Therese nodded, somewhat surprised and saddened that her internal struggle was so apparent.  “Am I that transparent, Dannie?”  “No, hon,” he replied, “but to someone who is your friend and who truly loves you, I can see it. “ 

“Okay, enough of this poor Therese bullshit,” Therese replies, “let’s toast your good fortune.  Also, I am pretty sure you’ll need some photographs for your new nook.”  Dannie laughs easily, “Cheers, friend, and yes I will.  I’ve meant to talk to you about it.  Your stills are amazing, but I would love to have something more personal for a section of the store.  I was thinking you might focus a little more on humans.”  Therese thinks about Dannie’s comment and her mind again drifts back to the blonde outside the café.  _Oh how she’d like to focus on that human._

The night progresses quickly, and she and Dannie share many laughs about the past, present and future.  Therese finds herself a little light headed as she makes her way inside her studio apartment.  Shit!  She forgot she was supposed to call Alex.  She glances at the clock.  It’s late, 11:09 pm, but she should text regardless.  She knows Alex has to work in the morning, but she feels the need to let Alex know she made it home safely.

_Sorry for texting so late! Just got in from dinner and drinks with Dannie.  He’s so excited!  I didn’t want to call too late, but I wanted to let you know I made it home safely. <3 T_

_Alex’s message came back immediately and was less than jovial._

_Thanks for letting me know you had fun without me.  Good night, love A_

Passive aggressive bullshit.  Whatever.  Therese was in a euphoric place, and it was time for bed.


	2. Chapter 2 – New Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese strives to find more purpose in her life and has an unexpected visitor at work.

Chapter 2 – New Meaning

Therese woke the next morning to the sun breaking through her window.  She hemmed and hawed about what to do for the day and decided that she would work on a list of goals.  She was so much more focused when she had clear goals.  She found herself to be a goal oriented person, but she hadn’t devised any since she finished her undergraduate Humanities and Creative Arts degree.  She was appreciative of what she had learned in college, but she hadn’t seen much real world application yet.  She tapped the pencil on the pad as she started her list.

Goals:

  1. Take more pictures of humans
  2. Find a job I’m passionate about
  3. Create a portfolio
  4. Create a website to showcase my work



There, that felt better.  She posted the list on the refrigerator and felt as if she had just found a new life’s compass.  Dannie was right.  Nothing was going to come to her if she sat around waiting for it.  If she wanted something, she would have to set her mind to achieving it. 

Therese spent the rest of the day going through her photographs and separating them by category.  Jeesh, she didn’t take hardly any pictures of people.  She felt a bit like she was intruding when she did, but if she wanted to make her way, she was going to have to get passed that.  Nothing made Therese smile like capturing something with the camera.  _Well, nothing but that and thinking of the mystery blonde._   Therese was sincerely shocked at how much time she had spent thinking about her since they first locked eyes.  It’s not something she normally did.  Dannie was right about the more human thing as well, and maybe she was just looking at the wrong humans.  She’d never met anyone who had moved her the way this woman had.  _What was she talking about?  They didn’t even meet._   I wonder if I could capture that feeling in a picture, she thought.  That is what she needed.  More passion in everything she did.  She decided to make that a goal as well. 

Thursday

Therese awoke to the sound of her alarm and jumped in the shower.  Today was the first day of her new life’s direction.  She still hadn’t completely resolved the Alex thing, but she felt she was on a better mental path regarding her profession, and that was a good start for now.  She dressed quickly and made her way to the craft store. 

She really enjoyed working at the quirky store and helping people record their life events and dreams.  She worked with four or five people in the morning before a large group of New York housewives came in wanting to create champagne glasses for their reunion in the country.  They expressed multiple times that “no expense should be spared.”  Therese worked hard to help them create exactly what they wanted, but she found the task exhausting and shallow.  To each their own, she supposed.  As she was cleaning up from processing their order, the bell clanged over the door.  “Ugh,” she thought, as she was a bit exasperated from the large party. 

As Therese looked up from her tidying process, she felt herself stop cold.  _Could it be?  Was this the blonde from across the street?_   She decided to pinch herself a little to see if she was dreaming.  “Ouch,” she mumbled under her breath.  “Pardon?” cooed the blonde from just inside the doorway.  “Uhm, sorry, I mean hi… I meant Welcome to Crafts & Arts, can I uhm help you?” she croaked.  Oh for fuck’s sake, she sounded like a bumbling idiot. 

“Well, I’d like that very much,” the blonde said, as she seemed to glide across the room.  Therese had watched shows and read books in which people said they heard music or time stood still when they met someone.  Until now, Therese had never actually experienced it, except with photography.  She was completely a mess in her mind and needed to get it cleared, so she didn’t make a complete fool of herself. 

“Oh, okay. What were you looking for today?” Therese inquired.  “My daughter is having a birthday party and I’d like to create some unique invitations for her,” the blonde responded.  “Yes, well, we can do that for sure.  Did you have any idea of what you would like on the invitations?  Would you like to go with personal family photographs or stock imagery, or contemporary art,” asked Therese? 

Therese couldn’t help but notice how stunningly put together the blonde was. She was wearing a long salmon skirt, tailored impeccably to her beautiful figure, with a matching salmon cardigan and hat.  “What do you think,” the blonde asked, interrupting Therese’s thoughts.  “Uhm.”  Shit!  “About contemporary art on a three-year old’s invitations,” the blonde continued with a… _was that a smirk?_   _Was she acutely aware of how flustered Therese had become by her presence?_

“Oh, I don’t think it is inappropriate,” Therese responded.  “There are some really moving contemporary pieces that are still juvenile and fun.”  “Are there, now?” the blonde replied.  As she did so, she pulled a picture up on her phone.  “This is Rindy,” she smiled as she showed Therese.  “Oh wow!  She’s beautiful.  She really looks like you… around the eyes,” Therese responded.  The blonde blushed a little. 

_Did she just blush?_   A child usually means a husband, Therese thought a little dejectedly. 

“How did you come to know so much about contemporary art,” the blonde asked her, as she tucked her phone away.  “Oh, I read….. too much probably.  And my undergraduate degree was in humanities, so I touched on some of it there,” Therese replied.  “Refreshing,” commented the blonde, “and a degree? I would have bet you were barely a freshman in college.” 

Was that a compliment?  Therese tried to take it as such, but she often got the so young looks or comments from people.  Still, she was so happy to be engaging in conversation with the blonde; she could help but smile, so much so that her dimples appeared. 

“How about we go with your suggestion of contemporary juvenile art then, and here is the information.”  As she jotted down her information, Therese took note of her name and address outside the city; Carol Aird.  Therese continued to write up the order and inquired as to quantity and preference for cardstock. 

As they wrapped up the purchase, Therese asked, “Would you like these shipped?” She secretly hoped Carol Aird would pick them up so she could see her again.  “Yes, that would be wonderful, she said.”  _Drat,_ thought Therese.  “Alright, Ms. Aird, we have everything we need here.  I hope your daughter has a fantastic birthday party.”  “Well thank you very much,” Carol responded.  “The pleasure is mine,” Therese retorted.  Carol turned to leave as they concluded business, but as she opened the door, she turned to Therese and said, “is it now?”  Therese about lost it.  _SHE WAS DEFINITELY flirting.  That was flirting!  Damn!_ She was so excited.  She clutched the order to her chest as she started daydreaming about Carol Aird. 

As she began placing Carol’s order into the computer, Therese noticed that she had left her scarf.  Therese quickly put it in her backpack and jotted down Carol Aird’s address from the order _.  Was this an invasion of privacy?  No, she was just going to send back her scarf._

That evening after work, Therese sat at her kitchenette inhaling the scent of Carol’s scarf.  She carefully hand wrote her address on an envelope and stuffed the scarf inside along with a notecard. 

_Mrs. Aird, you left this behind while visiting our store.  I wanted to make sure it found its way back to you.  Thanks again for your order.  I hope Rindy’s birthday is a great success and brings her much joy._

_Cheers!_

_Therese Belivet, Paper Crafts & Arts_

She thought about her sign off and rewrote the note without the business sign off.  In case Carol really was flirting with her when she left the store, she wanted to make sure she knew this was a personal note. 

_Mrs. Aird, you left this behind while visiting our store.  I wanted to make sure it found its way back to you.  I hope Rindy’s birthday is a great success and brings her much joy._

_Cheers!_

_Therese Belivet_

She sealed the envelope and was bringing it down to the mailbox when she bumped into Alex coming into her apartment.  “Hey honey,” Alex said, “want me to drop that in the mailbox for you?”  Therese physically reacted and jumped back a bit.  “Uhm, no, I’ve got it,” Therese said, and it was then she knew that she and Alex were over if they ever really started.   


	3. Strife & Waiting

Chapter 3 – Strife & Waiting

Therese and Alex sat across from one another in her little kitchenette.  Alex commented, “I don’t want to start anything, but you seem miles away lately.”  Therese knew that she was separating herself from Alex, but had no experience with initiating a breakup conversation, let alone breaking up with someone.  

She realized, as she started to reply that she was exhibiting the exact behavior Alex had accused her of as she said, “I know.  I am really in a bad place mentally.  I am trying to figure out what it is I want out of life, and how I’m going to about getting it.”  Alex responded quickly and coldly, “I thought we were supposed to be figuring out what WE wanted out of life, and how WE would go about getting it.”  Therese winced and said, “I don’t think I can be part of an ‘us’ until I know exactly what I need, Alex.” 

Alex looked as though she had been slapped in the face.  “Here I am attempting to plan a remote getaway, and you’re questioning whether there is an ‘us’?”  Therese responded quickly, “Alex, I didn’t say that,” to which Alex was quick to respond, “you didn’t have to!”  With those words, Alex jumped up from the table and walked towards the door.  “Alex,” Therese began.  “Don’t even start, Therese.  You don’t even know what you want.  I can’t deal with this right now.  I’m going home.  I have work in the morning.” 

With that, Therese felt as much as saw the door slam.  Fuck, she thought.  She should have pushed harder and pressed to get this awkward conversation over with.  It wasn’t fair to behave like an ass and expect Alex to break up with her.  She needed to buck up and do the right thing.  She was trying to organize her thoughts and come up with a plan for having the big conversation with Alex when her mind drifted back to Carol Aird.  _How can one person have this much impact on my daily thoughts, she mused._  

It was getting late.  Therese decided she should get ready for bed, and she could deal with both things later.  As she nestled into her pillow, she turned on her iPod speaker and started listening to Brandi Carlile croon as she drifted off to sleep. 

_Follow… your heart and see where it might take you,_

_Don’t let the world outside there break you,_

_They know not who you are inside._

_They’ve never felt your hell._

_Don’t ever let them crack._

Friday

Therese woke with a start Friday morning before her alarm went off.  So much had happened this week.  She felt as though her world had been turned on its end.  She decided to get up and see if she couldn’t catch some photos of the sun breaking through the horizon.  She quickly showered, dressed, and packed her messenger bag for work.  She slipped out into the cold fall morning.  It was so beautiful in autumn. There were so many colors.  She stopped multiple times on her way to the corner coffee shop, taking pictures along the way as the sun broke through the buildings and trees and began to cast the day’s shadows. 

She ordered her standard latte and sat at a table that afforded her a view of the morning and the commuters on their way to work.  She had become accustomed to her life in the city.  She wondered what it would be like to live in the country like Carol did.  _Would she ever want to live in the suburbs?  Did she want kids?  Was it better to raise children in the suburbs or city?  Was there more cultural content for them in the city?_ These were things she had never really thought of.  As she mused, she decided that Alex may have a splendid idea.  Perhaps it was time for her to get out of the city for a vacation.  She had a ton of unused vacation time.  Nancy, her store’s owner, had been really accommodating with allowing Therese to rollover the time, but at some point, she figured she would be at a “use it or lose it” juncture.  Perhaps a vacation outside these concrete walls was just what she needed.  She glanced at the clock and realized she had lost track of time daydreaming.  If she didn’t move quickly, she would be late for work.  So much for an early jump on the day!

Therese once again tackled her day and took each project as an expression of her artistic prowess.  She did her best to give each customer as much creative input as possible.  One of the customers commented to Nancy about how lucky she was to have Therese working for her.  Nancy agreed readily, responded, “I loathe the day when she leaves us for bigger and better things, but I’ll take what I can get for now.”  Therese was surprised.  She’d never heard Nancy express that she thought Therese would eventually leave.  It seems everyone was preparing for Therese’s future except Therese. 

Saturday

She had lunch with Dannie on Saturday.  They discussed her work and inclusion in Dannie’s budget for the new nook.  “You’re going to have to get me some human stills, Therese,” Dannie explained.  “I know, I know,” Therese responded.  “I have been giving it a lot of thought.  We’ll have time with your buildout, and I promise to give you something you will be proud to hang.”  “I don’t doubt that for a minute, Therese.  I am still kind of in shock that all of this is coming to fruition.  Who would have thought this would be in store for us five years ago when we met, eh?” Therese smiled and agreed. 

Monday

The rest of the work seemed to sail by.  When she was not working directly with a customer, she was doing her best to capture passionate moments in her mind, so she could go seek them out with her camera on her days off.  She had just finished with a lovely elderly couple who were preparing for their 50th Anniversary when the office phone rang.  She heard Nancy grab it before she had the opportunity to, “Paper Crafts & Arts, how can I help you?”  Nancy placed the call on hold and let Therese know a customer was asking for her. 

Therese picked up the line expecting a call from one of the projects she completed over the weekend and was completely taken by surprise by the sultry tones coming from the line, “Is this Ms. Belivet, the contemporary art officiando?” Carol asked.  “Oh, hello.  Yes, Ms. Aird, this is Therese Belivet.”  Carol continued, “oh, it is Thérèse is it?  Not Therees?”  “Yes, that’s right.  Therese,” she responded.  “Well isn’t that unique,” Carol answered. 

“I wanted to call and thank you for returning my scarf.  I didn’t realize I had misplaced it until the next morning, and then I couldn’t be sure where it was that I’d left it.  I really appreciate your act of kindness.”  Therese blinked down the butterflies forming in her chest and said, “Oh, it was nothing, really.  I am glad it made its way safely back to you.”  “Indeed, it did,” replied Carol. 

“Say, do you get lunch there,” asked Carol.  Therese smiled inwardly, “Why, yes I do, Ms. Aird.”  “Please call me, Carol, Therese.  I was thinking, I would like to take you to lunch and properly thank you for returning my scarf if you’d like to go with me.”  Therese nearly jumped up and down.  “Oh, yes, Carol.  You really don’t need to, but I would love to have lunch with you.  In fact, I work Thursday through Monday, so I am available anytime in the in the next few days.”  “Even better,” Carol replied, “we can take our time.  How is 1:00 p.m. tomorrow at Scottie’s on Madison?  Do you know it?”  Therese responded, “It’s new to me, but I am sure I can find it.  I’ll see you at 1 pm.”  Therese hung up the phone with a smile on her face.  What a great week this was indeed, she thought.


	4. Lunch & More Strife

Tuesday

Therese slept well on Monday night.  The week’s work had left her a bit beat, more so than most weeks.  She chalked that up to putting more of herself into her job and working with a purpose.  Also, the emotional ups and downs with Alex and Carol had left her more than a little drained.  She needed to come to a resolution concerning Alex, and she vowed to do so this weekend. 

She spent a fitful morning going through her wardrobe after a stroll in Central Park.  She didn’t want to seem to plain to Carol, a lady of what seemed to be great wealth.  However, she didn’t want to present as anything other than herself, either.  She was having a really rough time deciding what to wear.  She opted for a simple white blouse under a plaid dress. It was casual, but not too casual.  She brushed her hair, applying minimal makeup and made her way to the front door.  She predicted that she would end up being a little early, but that was okay. 

Therese arrived at Scottie’s at 12:30 p.m., just a little after the lunch rush had subsided.  It was a quaint Scottish bistro with minimal lighting inside.  Therese waited under the porte cochère.  At 1:03 p.m., Therese caught her first glimpse of Carol as she rushed around the corner.  Carol slowed as she noticed Therese watching her, and breathlessly said, “Hello, darling.  I am so sorry to keep you waiting.  Traffic was a bitch on the way into town.”  Therese melted.  _Hello, darling._   “Oh really, it was no bother, Ms. Aird.  I wasn’t waiting long.”  Carol replied, “I must insist you call me Carol, please.  Ms. Aird is Harge’s mother.”  “Oh yes.  I am sorry.  Carol, it is,” responded Therese.

When they entered the restaurant, the hostess took their coats and escorted them to a booth in a quiet section of the emptying restaurant.  “Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me, Therese Belivet.  What nationality is that, anyway?”  Therese replied, “Oh, it's Czech.  Thank you for the lunch offer.  You really didn’t have to, but I am glad you phoned.”  “Oh, are you, now?” Carol replied with a smile.  Therese felt her grin broaden and knew her dimples were again showing for this beautiful woman.  The waiter then approached asking for their order.  Carol replied quickly, “I’ll have the Potatoes, 'Tatties & 'Neeps and a dry gin martini with an olive.”  Therese was a little lost in the Scottish menu and said, “I’ll have the same.”  “The meal or the drink?” the waiter inquired.  “Both,” said Therese; “on second thought, do you have a Rhubarb-Fennel Gin Cocktail?”  “Why yes we do,” said the waiter.  “It seems to be a new favorite of many.”  “I’ll take that instead of the martini then, please,” asked Therese.

As the waiter left, Carol gazed at Therese who couldn’t help but feel as she was the only women in the world, if for only a brief second.  The silence was broken shortly thereafter when Carol received a text notification.  “Pardon me,” she stated, I actually have to answer this.  I had intended to shut it off, but  I forgot.  I suppose the cat is out of the bag now.  I will answer this quickly and then turn it off.  Damnit, Harge, you have the best timing.”  “Harge is your husband?” asked Therese.  Carol replied, “yes, well ex-husband.  We’re nearly through our divorce.”  “I’m really sorry to hear that,” replied Therese.  Carol grinned and said, “I’m not.” 

Carol inquired as to what Therese did with her free time.  “Mostly I walk around the city and take pictures,” replied Therese; “I’ve been trying to get together a portfolio.”  “That sounds fascinating,” said Carol, “do you ever get out of the city?”  Therese smiled again, “it’s funny that you should ask.  I was just thinking to myself that a change of scenery would be good for me, and I was about to plan at least a day trip outside these concrete walls.” 

“Were you, now?” Carol inquired.  Well, I happen to live in the country.  Would you like to visit me tomorrow?”  Therese once again felt the need to pinch herself as their food and drinks arrived.  _Would she ever!_ “Why yes, I would like that,” Therese replied.  “Such a funny girl,” Carol responded.  “Flung out of space.”  “Uhm, hmm?”  Therese replied.  “Well, that’s that, then.  You will visit me tomorrow.” 

“Will anyone be missing you while you’re gallivanting around the country with me?”  Therese looked off into space as she contemplated Alex.  “Well there’s Alex.  She would miss me if she weren’t working.  But, truth be told, the relationship has run its course.  We’re currently going through the motions, and doing so very poorly.  The last couple of weeks have been a little harrowing.”  Carol responded, “Well I am sorry to hear that.  I can’t imagine anything but a smile on your face.  How long have you two been together?”  “It’s okay.  It happens.  Quite honestly, I don’t know what kept us together in the first place.  I think I have been going through the motions from the beginning, which really isn’t fair.  We started dating a little over a year ago.  Her lease was up about a month in.  We toyed with the idea of her moving in, but I just wasn’t ready.  In retrospect, it was for the best,” Therese confessed.  _What had gotten into Therese?_   She was never this chatty, but here she was bearing her soul in complete totality to a woman she had barely met.  “I’m sorry, this is probably boring for you to hear,” Therese continued.  “Darling, not at all.  I’m enjoying getting to know you.” 

They talked on through their meal and through another round of drinks.  Therese did not want this moment to end.  However, she glanced at her phone and saw that they had talked for over two hours.  “Oh fuck,” Carol said, as she looked at her watch.  “I have another appointment this evening.  I should be going.”  Carol turned on her phone and noticed multiple message pings.  “Be a dear and walk out with me, will you?” Carol asked.  Therese scooted out of the booth and made her way towards the front door.  As the hostess retrieved their jackets, Carol typed off a quick text message and Therese became aware that her phone was buzzing as well.  As they both put on their coats and exited Scotties, Therese noticed a beautiful brunette in a BMW Z4 Roadster.  Therese immediately felt a pang of jealousy.  If she were to have a luxury car of her choosing, this would be it.  The brunette waved in their general direction as Carol said, “That’s my ride.  Thank you again for an excellent lunch, Therese Belivet, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”  As Carol jumped into the BMW, Therese couldn’t help but feel another pang of jealousy for the driver.  Who wouldn’t want Carol riding next to them in that gorgeous vehicle? 

It was then that Therese looked at her messages in earnest.  Oh no.  Alex had messaged eight times.  After hearing nothing from her for days, she chose this afternoon to blow up her phone. 

_Therese, we need to talk._

_Um, hello?  I know you’re off today._

_Therese, are you ignoring me?  Don’t be childish.  We need to have an adult conversation._

_So, it’s the silent treatment, huh.  Nice._

_God damn it, Therese, I deserve an answer._

_This is fucking bullshit.  I’ve done nothing to you, but here I am begging for your time again._

_When you’re done with this petty shit, please respond so we can have a conversation._

_Therese, this is eating me alive.  Please respond._

 

Therese sighed in resignation and groaned as she began typing a response to Alex. 

_Alex, so sorry I missed your messages.  I was at lunch.  I wasn’t intentionally ignoring you.  I agree that we need to have a conversation.  Please let me know when is best for you._

Alex responded within seconds.

 

_Tonight at my place at 6:30.  Thanks._

No inquiry as to whether or not that worked for Therese, but she really didn’t care at this point.  It was time to end things with Alex, and she knew it.  She set out for home to change into something a bit more comfortable and to grab a smaller messenger bag.  She was dreading this conversation, and by the time she made it to her apartment, her stomach was in knots.  Why didn’t life work out efficiently?  Why couldn’t she have resolution with anything before something else started?  _Wait, was something with Carol starting?  She has a husband, Therese. You don’t even know if she likes you._

Therese spent an hour tidying up her quaint apartment before leaving for Alex’s.  On the way there, she got a text from Dannie.  She stopped just inside a park and called him.  “Hey, Dannie.  How are you?”  “I’m fine, doll, how are you,” he replied.  “I’m on my way to break up with Alex.  I’ve never done this before.  I’m a wreck.”  “Awww, Therese, I am really sorry.  I knew this was coming.  I thought it might be a bit down the road, but I didn’t see forever for you and Alex.  In fact, I didn’t even see next year.  All I can tell you is to be completely honest.  If you do that, you’ll leave there with few regrets.”  “Thanks, Dannie,” said Therese.  “No problem, that’s what friends are for, right.  I also think that Genevieve might have a thing for you.”  “Really?” asked Therese; “well that’s flattering and all but I believe may have met someone.  I’m not sure if she plays for my team, but she’s tall, blonde, beautiful, and smart.”  “Really?!?, Dannie replied, “and you didn’t think to share?”  “I really didn’t know, and still don’t know if she’s into me, Dannie.  But I think potentially getting passionate about something or someone made me realize that Alex and I had no future.”  “I understand, doll,” said Dannie; “don’t fret.  Go do what you have to do.  I’ll be up late tonight if you need an ear.”  “Thanks, Dannie,” Therese said as she ended the call.  She didn’t know how she’d make it through these days without him. 

As Therese came to the intersection of Alex’s apartment, she stilled herself for the potential conflict.  She hated conflict, which is likely why she’d never broken up with anyone before.  She felt new knots in the pit of her stomach as rang the doorbell and prepared for the inevitable.  Alex buzzed her in.  As she entered the apartment, Alex took her coat and hung it before motioning to the kitchen table. 

“Look Therese, not talking to you all week has been really hard for me, but I had to do some soul searching.  I had to know what I wanted out of this.  So I have done just that.  I want to spend my life with you.”

Therese stared blankly at Alex.  She had not expected this.  She figured that Alex had come to the same realization that she had.  “Alex,” she began, “I don’t think you do.  Actually, instead of telling you what you should think, I’m just going to tell you what I think.  We have been dating for a little over a year now.  We haven’t taken a vacation together or spent many weekends together.  The only time we’ve actually spent together is at night after one of our shifts, or weekdays when you have taken time off.  In that time, I felt we have grown more apart than together.  I feel like more of a friend to you than a girlfriend.  I can’t see this going anywhere.  I think it stalled shortly after we started dating and it just never picked back up. I know this isn’t easy, but I’m on a different page than you are; completely.”

Alex stared over Therese’s head.  Therese could see the pain in her eyes and the lump in her throat.  “Therese, I really thought you were it for me.  I communicated that poorly to you, I know, but I’m not ready to give up.  I didn’t push you to do more things on the weekends because you seemed bent on not taking time off.  I should have been more assertive.”

Therese dipped her head and looked Alex in the eyes, “Alex, hon; it wouldn’t have mattered.  We would have gotten here eventually.  I think we are both good people; we just weren’t meant to travel this world together forever.  I would like it to be different, but it simply isn’t.”

Alex waffled a bit more between denial and acceptance.  They both shed a few tears.  In the end, Therese hugged Alex as she left her apartment, and they promised to stay in touch.


	5. To the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol make their way to the country. Carol reveals a bit more about herself, but Therese is still unsure where all of this is going. She is content to enjoy the ride, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got home from work today and this was dying to get out. So, here are two more chapters. More will be forthcoming, but likely not until the weekend. I didn't intend on writing this much tonight, but I am glad I did. I am really warming to this Therese. She doesn't know where she is going, but she's getting to the point where she definitely knows what she doesn't want, and sometimes that is half the battle.

Wednesday

Therese woke slowly on Wednesday morning.  Tuesday evening had drained her more than she thought it would.  Her conversation with Alex ended shortly after it began, but the mourning process of the one-year relationship had commenced.  Regardless of their inability to sustain a relationship, Therese had Alex in her corner for quite some time, first as friends, and then ultimately as lovers.  Alex was her first in so many ways.  She hadn’t quite calculated the weight of that loss when she mustered up the gumption to end the relationship.

She decided the best way to get herself in a better place was to turn on some music and to jump in the shower.  She glanced down at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 7:30 a.m.  She had agreed to meet Carol in front of Paper Crafts & Arts store at 9:00 a.m., so she better get moving.  She grabbed the iPod and selected A Fine Frenzy album.  She loved Alison Sudol’s 2007 album _One Cell in the Sea_.  As she got undressed and pulled back the shower curtain, she heard the gentle melody from You Picked Me:

_And all I can say, is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach, but you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see, but you picked me, yeah you picked me_

She couldn’t help but smile into the lyrics as she attempted to wash her funky mood off and prepare for what should be an incredible day in the country.  She couldn’t remember the last time she was out of the city.  When she went to Chicago with the gang a few years ago?  Had it been that long? She added “to be better at taking time off and seeing and experiencing new things,” to her ever-growing list. 

Thankfully Therese had laid out some clothes the night before, so she didn’t have to fret over what to wear.  She dried and styled her hair before applying some eyeliner, mascara, and a soft shade of lipstick. She grabbed her phone and iPod and tucked them into her messenger bag, and then readied herself to leave.  She didn’t think she forgot anything.  She grabbed her camera bag and scarf and slipped out the door.  She was indecisive about whether or not to wear her beanie cap on the way out but decided she didn’t want to suffer hat head if they were going to be indoors all day.  She had no idea what Carol had planned for them.  If she found herself feeling cold, she could always wrap her scarf around her head. 

Therese dashed off a quick text to Carol as she headed towards the store. 

_I’m on my way.  Looking forward to seeing you. <3 Therese_

Carol responded within a few minutes. 

_Traffic was a little congested, but I am right on time.  See you soon, darling.  Carol_

As Therese approached the store, she nearly ran into Dannie coming out of the record store.  “Hey, Therese!  Fancy meeting you here,” he said with a smile.  “Oh!  Hi, Dannie; thanks so much for being an ear last night.  It wasn’t fun.” she replied, as she hugged him.  “I didn’t know you’d be downtown today.”  Dannies presence worried Therese because she hadn’t intended on anyone else meeting Carol, and it was five to 9.  “I just came down to pick up the new Lumineers album,” said Dannie.  “You know how I prefer to listen to an LP to a digital download.  Are you working today?”  Therese glanced down the road as she inched towards the edge of the sidewalk.  “No, actually I was meeting someone.  I am going out to the country today.”  Dannie grinned back at her, “oh is this the mystery woman none of us know anything about?” he teased.  “Actually, yes, it is,” Therese said as she chewed her lip.  Just as she feared, Carol pulled up in a beautiful Tesla Model S.  “Jesus Christ, Therese, that’s a Tesla,” exclaimed Dannie.  “Oh?  Is it?  I should be going,” she said, as Carol waved to them both.  Dannie opened the door for Therese, and she jumped in.  He looked at Carol and a flicker of recognition crossed over his face.  “Hi there,” Dannie said, “I am Dannie McElroy.”  “Pleased to meet you, Dannie.  I am Carol Aird,” Carol responded.  “You’ll get Therese back to us in one piece then, Carol?” asked Dannie.  “You bet,” Carol replied, as Therese closed the door and they pulled out into traffic.

“Who is that adorable young man?” Carol asked as they started making their way through the city.  “Oh, that’s Dannie,” Therese replied.  “He is my best friend.  I didn’t know he would be downtown today.  We bumped into one another by accident.”  “Trying to keep me a secret, were you?” Carol grinned.  “I… well, not really.  Not intentionally.  I’d love for you to meet Dannie.  He’s just kind of a lot to handle.  He is really intense.”  “I see,” said Carol.  “So, has Dannie ever been anything other than a friend?”  “Oh, like a boyfriend?” Therese asked.  “No, we’ve never dated.  To be honest, my dating history is rather limited.  But, Dannie and I both figured out that we were more inclined to date men and women, respectively and exclusively while, in college.”  “So you only date women now?” asked Carol.  “I’ve only ever dated women,” Therese responded. “I went to a dance or two with a boy in junior high, but that’s about it.”  “How remarkable!” said Carol. 

Therese tried to find the courage to ask Carol about her dating proclivities, but she just couldn’t muster the gumption.  She sensed Carol could tell she wanted to ask.  They sat in silence for a bit, when Carol switched the radio station to channel 14 on XM, The Coffee House.  Therese was pleased as this was one of her favorite radio stations. Liz Longley’s _Rescue My Heart_ was playing as they made their way through the tunnel.  Therese glanced over at Carol and smiled wider than she had in ages.  Today was a beautiful day and felt like a rebirth of sorts.  Not only did she believe that this was a new beginning for her with Carol, but it was also a new beginning for her in general.  She was following her passion.  As if checking herself, she grabbed her camera from the bag and started snapping pictures of the scenery as they began making their way to the country.  As she did, she felt Carol’s gaze behind her and was pretty sure she was smiling as widely as well. 

They stopped by a fruit stand after being on the road for about an hour.  It was nice to get out and stretch her legs.  Therese also snapped some photos while they both picked out some fruit.  Carol grabbed some cherries and berries while Therese snapped up a couple of apples.  “I love this time of year,” said Carol, as they got back into the car.  “Everyone has cherries.  They are my favorite, and I’m always so sad when cherry season is over.”  Therese grinned as they pulled out and made their way back into traffic. 

Shortly thereafter, Carol took them on a series of winding roads.  Finally, she turned into a long driveway and pulled up to a beautifully breathtaking bay front Mediterranean estate.  The house was intimidating and sat on the ocean.  Therese began to wonder just who Carol Aird may be, and how far out of her league she was swinging.  Carol broke her out of her reflection saying, “well don’t just sit there, please come in.”  Therese grabbed her fruit, camera bag, and messenger bag, and followed Carol inside.  A housekeeper named Florence quickly asked if she could take Therese’s things.  Therese relinquished all but her camera bag, thanking her. 

The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside.  Carol beckoned her into the living room and Therese followed.  “Unfortunately, Rindy’s with Harge today,” Carol said, as they sat down opposite one another.  “Oh, that's a shame,” Therese replied.  “I would really love to meet her.  How long have you lived here?” Therese inquired.  “Since shortly after Harge and I married,” responded Carol, “just shy of 16 years.”  “It is a beautiful home, Carol.”  “I am glad you like it.  Would you like a tour?” asked Carol.  Therese nodded in assent and Carol drug her from room to room and showed her art, furniture, and collections from through the years.  There were many pictures of Rindy on the walls, and even a few of Carol.  Therese could see Carol’s hand in everything in the house.  She loved getting to know her this way.  As they finished the tour, Carol led her to the back deck overlooking the ocean.  “I can’t imagine what it must be like to be out here with this beautiful view every day,” said Therese.  “As with all things, shine dulls over time, darling.  Even this view can become a prison,” replied Carol.  Before Therese realized she was speaking, she said, “with all due respect, few who live in poverty would agree with you, if any.”  “Oh really?” retorted Carol.  Therese almost felt like she enjoyed the back and forth, regardless of the direct contradiction.   


	6. Sunset Interuptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol began to share their history. Carol has made some assumptions, and Therese is partially blindsided. Abby makes an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will share music from time to time, and it's not always necessary to read the lyrics. If you've not read the lyrics to this particular song, the only lyrics I'll likely post in totality, I'll ask that you do. The song is an integral part of the story, and really emphasize a bold move by a bit of a waffling Therese. I've also shared a link to one of the best live versions I've found on youtube, though nothing compares to an actual live performance.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0jiALPCtH8
> 
> And the last note. I'm self editing, a practice I hope to curtail in the near future. I hope there aren't too many typos are mismatched sentences. Regardless, thanks to everyone for their comments and support. I am really enjoying this.

Florence broke up the verbal parlay when she brought out a bowl of cherries for Carol and sliced apples for Therese.  Therese didn’t realize how hungry she had become.  She was overjoyed to see the food and made her way over to the table on which Florence had set everything down.  While she did, Carol poured herself a couple of fingers of whiskey over ice.  “Would you like a drink, Therese?”  Therese replied, “Oh no, I’m fine for right now, but thank you for offering.”  Therese did pour herself a glass of water from the pitcher Florence left on the table while she enjoyed her peach slices.  “So, are there things you want to ask me, darling?” Carol prompted. 

“You seem to be about bottled up enough to burst.  I don’t know how much you know about Harge or myself, but I would be happy to answer anything.  It only seems fair after you have shared so much with me.”  Therese’s brow furrowed.  “I really don’t know anything about you or Harge.  Until I saw you on the corner the other day, I don’t think we’ve ever met, and I know I haven’t met Harge.”  “Are you being coy right now, darling?” asked Carol.  “No, I don’t think so,” replied Therese.  “Okay then, and we’ll get back to your corner comment in a minute.  I am not letting that slide.  Harge and I met in college.  He was majoring in business, and I was majoring in engineering.  I clearly had a mind for it, so it seemed a logical major.  We started dating.  He said he picked me because I was the tallest tree in the forest.  I don’t know that I picked him, but I didn’t resist him.  I believed that it was what I was supposed to do.   For our engineering project final, our group created a reflective solar concentrator that was eventually bought by First Solar, Inc., and which are still in many panels today, though the new technology is very streamlined.  But, our group created the initial design.  Anyway, I’m getting off track.  I had intended on somehow bringing solar energy to as many as I could.  However, it was then Harge decided that he wanted to join his father’s company.” 

A light bulb went off in Therese’s head.  “Uhm, wait.  Is Harge… does he own Airdka Investments?”  Laughing, Carol replied, “Yes, Harge and I are majority shareholders in Airdka.  This is why I am not trekking across impoverished countries finding ways to generate solar power for those who need it most.  Even if we could use it solely for wells, it could make such a huge difference for so many.”  Therese’s head was swimming. She had no idea that she was riding to the country and flirting with a Fortune 500 businessman’s wife.  This was fucking unbelievable.  “I can’t believe you didn’t connect the dots, darling,” Carol again prompted.  “To be honest, I am not into politics or news.  The scene is all too venomous for me,” Therese winced, but continued, “I’d rather do what I can for those who I can help and let others sort out the rest.  And, yes, I realize that may seem like a separatist philosophy.  I don’t think it is, though.  I believe we'd be in a much better place if more people thought the same.  Anyway, I really had no idea that Harge was Harges Aird, and you were his wife. Fuck!” 

Carol laughed a genuine belly laugh.  In fact, she put her hand on her stomach and bent over; she was laughing so hard.  “Soon to be ex-wife,” she clarified.  “I can’t believe you didn’t know who I was.  I thought maybe that is why you caught my eye on that corner.  I saw you with your camera and thought you might be with a magazine or a newspaper. The company has been aggressively pursuing some smaller companies lately, and Harge has been on the wrong side of the press for a while.  Therese blushed when she thought back to first seeing Carol on the corner.  “No, I wasn’t taking pictures of you.  But when you were walking by, you caught my eye, and I just couldn’t look away.”  Carol smiled genuinely, “I caught your eye, did I?  Do you go after the tallest tree in the forest too, darling?” 

They continued to chat through the afternoon and dinner, and they found themselves back on the deck as the sun started it’s decent.  Therese took out her camera and snapped some pictures of the coastline.  She and Carol seem to enjoy extended periods of silence without the need to fill them.  As she turned back up the coast, in direct line with where Carol was standing, Carol asked, “Were those pictures of me you were taking at the fruit stand?”  Therese’s head dipped a little, adorably awkward as she said, “oh, yes.  I’m sorry.  I should have asked.”  “No, don’t apologize,” Carol replied.  “My friend said I should take more of an interest in humans.  It seems most of my collection is buildings, birds, animals, or windows,” Therese said as she looked up the coastline.  “And, how is that going for you, darling?” winked Carol.  “Actually, quite well,” Therese smiled. 

At that moment, Therese caught Carol’s steady, intimidating, and quite fulfilling gaze again.  She felt herself sinking into Carol’s eyes.  Her heart was full, and her pulse was quick.  She knew.  She knew she had never wanted anything more than she wanted Carol.  She wanted nothing more than to be swept up in her kiss right at this moment.  She wanted to always be the object of that gaze that was contradicting and satisfying all in the same breath.  She always wanted to feel this passionate.  Carol tilted her head, smiled and asked, “And what is running round in that beautiful head of yours right now?” Therese cracked a smile, revealing her dimples, and blushed crimson.  “Oh really, now?” asked Carol.  “That much?  Well then,” she said as she strolled over to one of the chairs on the deck. 

“Tell me, Therese Belivet, do you have a favorite song?”  Therese looked deeply into Carol’s eyes as she processed the question and her own internal question.  There was one song.  THE song.  She never felt it would apply to anything in her life.  She had seen love in the movies and felt the passion in the voices of so many talented artists.  She’d seen heartbreak in art, pictures, and in the tearful performance of live music.  She just never felt it in her personal life.  There was one song that was right for this occasion.  But, could she trust Carol with it.  She knew right now that she was the rabbit.  She was naïve about so many things, but not about this.  She was the rabbit, and Carol was dangling the carrot.  The question was, what happened when she got it?  She heard Carol prompt her again, “well, darling, do you?”  Therese stared intently back into those stormy eyes now a deep shade of grey.  “I do.  Do you have a Bluetooth or line in capability out here?”  “Android or Apple,” asked Carol.  “Apple, please,” Therese responded.  “Right there next to the light.  It’s built in, just lift the handle and there is dock inside.”  Therese walked over while pulling her iPod out of her pocket.  She navigated to the song and set it on the dock.  She looked back over towards Carol, looking just behind her left ear.  She was afraid if she looked her directly in the eyes, she might faint.  She pressed play.  In moments, music filtered in from every direction.  Tim Hanseroth’s signature lead guitar intro lick gave her goosebumps, as Brandi Carlile’s voice permeated the salty water air.

 

> All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am
> 
> So many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am
> 
> But these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to
> 
> It's true... I was made for you
> 
> I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue
> 
> I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules, but baby I broke them all for you
> 
> Because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks
> 
> You do and I was made for you
> 
> You see the smile that's on my mouth, it's hiding the words that don't come out
> 
> And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed, they don't know my head is a mess
> 
> No, they don't know who I really am, and they don't know what I've been through like you do
> 
> And I was made for you...
> 
> All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am
> 
> So many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am
> 
> But these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to
> 
> It's true... I was made for you
> 
> Oh yeah, well it's true... that ... I was made for you...

Therese had never heard it sound so good, absent a live performance.  For what seemed like an eternity, the only sound was that of the waves beating against the sand and the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears.  Had she gone too far?  Was it too soon?  She stared intently at Carol, who was so incredibly still, Therese questioned whether or not she was conscious.  After what seemed like forever, Carol dabbed the corner of her eye, looked intently at Therese and said, “That may be the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.” 

“What song is that?” said the brunette who drove Carol home yesterday, as she rounded the deck and interrupted a perfect sunset.  Therese scowled at her horrible timing.  Carol jumped up.  “Oh Therese, I would love for you to meet Abby.  She is my best friend.  Abby, this is Therese Belivet.”  Therese proffered her hand.  “Hello, Abby.  It is really nice to meet you.”  As the sun blinked out, Therese realized the time.  “Oh dear,” she said.  “Not to be a wet blanket, but I do need to work tomorrow.”  Carol looked into her eyes.  Was it a plea to stay?  If she asked, Therese wouldn’t refuse.  “I suppose you are right, darling.  It is getting late.  Why don’t we get you packed up and I’ll drive you back into the city?  Florence, can you grab Therese’s things, please.”  Therese had almost forgotten Abby was with them.  “I’ll ride with you if you don’t mind,” Abby interjected.  “I need to grab a few things from my apartment anyway.”  Therese was not pleased with this development, and if she were not mistaken, Carol wasn’t either.  But regardless, they all made their way to Carol’s car, and back into the city. 

As they pulled up outside Therese’s apartment building, Carol said, “Abby would you mind driving back?  I want to walk Therese to her door, and this way we won’t have to worry about parking or a ticket.”  Abby mumbled something Therese couldn’t hear and then jumped out of the car and made her way to the driver’s seat.  Therese and Carol climbed the steps of her apartment building and made their way to her apartment door.  Therese unlocked the door to her tiny apartment which must seem like a closet to Carol.  She was all of a sudden unsure and intimidated. 

Therese turned to look at Carol and noticed Carol was again gazing at her intensely.  “I am truly sorry Abby interrupted us, Therese.  There are so many more things I want to share with you.  I am sure we will have time, but tonight didn’t end quite like I wanted it to.”  Therese looked back into Carol’s eyes.  “I want.. I want to ask you things, but I am afraid you may not be ready to answer them, or may not want me to ask them.”  Then the world stopped turning.  Carol gently took Therese’s face in her hands and leaned in and kissed her.  The kiss was the definition of passion.  It was the definition of love.  Therese felt it from the top of her head all the way down through her toes.  She felt as she was floating. Her heart pounded so hard, she thought it would break through her rib cage.  And, it ended all too soon when Carol drew back. 

“Ask me things.  Please, ask me things,” Carol repeated.  “We will talk soon, darling.  For now, I have to go.  Goodnight, Therese Belivet.  Sleep well, and dream better.”  “Good night, Carol Aird.  I will dream better.” Therese responded.  As Carol walked away, Therese felt as though a part of her was leaving with Carol.  She wanted to run after her and pull her back into the apartment and spend the night asking her things.  Not tonight, though, but soon. 


	7. The Recount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dannie makes Therese tell him all about her day in the country, while it all sinks in for Therese. Therese receives an invitation she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the compliments! I was fortunate enough to find someone to help me edit as well, so hopefully this will be a smoother read from here on out.

Therese closed her apartment door and leaned against it.  The day was full of ups and downs, and she found herself deliciously fatigued. 24 hours ago she knew nothing about Carol, or if she was interested in her for anything more than friendship.  Now, she knew who she was and that she was definitely interested.  Her mind was reeling.  Her apartment felt claustrophobic, and she needed an escape.  Pulling her phone out of her leather messenger bag, she pulled up her messages.  Whoah!  She hadn't checked it all day.  She scanned through her messages and noted that Dannie had sent a few.  Apparently he recognized Carol in their brief meeting this morning.  Therese typed up a message to Dannie:

_Just got home, are you free?  So much to tell you!_

He responded immediately:

_Yes, we need to talk!  Mel's?  See you in 15_

Therese grabbed her camera and messenger bags as she left the apartment.  As she walked up to Mel's, she saw Dannie standing outside. 

"Bar or restaurant, doll?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug. 

"I think we'll have more privacy in the restaurant," she responded, heading inside. 

As they took a seat, Dannie lowered his voice and said, "So the next time you're dating a celebrity, you need to tell me.  I almost said something completely idiotic when you were getting into that car."

Therese smiled somewhat sheepishly and said, "Dannie, you'll probably not be surprised to know, but until this afternoon, I had no idea who she was."

"What?!"  How is that even possible, Therese?  She’s is one of the most stylish socialites in Manhattan, if not the US!" Dannie exclaimed.

"I just don't pay attention to that stuff; you know that.  You have to point out so much to me.  I didn't even hear about that lesbian movie until you told me about it.  I would miss everything without you, Dannie," she replied.

"That’s true, but COME ON.  You had to have seen her before.  And start dishing some details, I want to know everything," he prodded. 

"I don't think I had, Dannie," she responded.  "She asked me the same thing.  She asked if I was being coy when I said I knew nothing about either her or Harge.  When she started telling me about college and meeting Harge, the gears started clicking, and two and two became four.  I felt so silly, but I had no idea.  The good part is that I didn’t know, so I wasn’t completely intimidated, at least not by that.”

“So if being married to a multimillionaire didn’t faze you, what did?” he asked. 

“Well, I knew she was not impoverished by the way she dressed, but I didn’t know to what end.  But, from the moment I laid eyes on her, I couldn’t look away.  Her beauty and posture were intoxicating to me.  I knew I was in over my head, but I didn’t know how to stop,” Therese said.

Dannie nodded.  “Well, there is no doubt that she is beautiful, Therese.  But when did you start hitting on married straight women?  I’ve never known you to go down that road.”

Therese shrugged, “I don’t think she’s straight, Dannie.  We flirted from the moment we first spoke.  She came into the shop to order an invitation for her daughter’s birthday.  When I told her helping her was my pleasure, she responded with “oh was it, now?””

Dannie replied, “Yeah, that’s definitely flirtation.”

Therese continued, “She left her scarf when she ordered, and I sent it back to her.  When she received it, she called and asked to take me to lunch.  We exchanged numbers, and we went to lunch together on Tuesday.  It was wonderful.  I explained where I was with Alex, and she explained she was going through a divorce.  The next thing I know, she was asking me out to her place for the day.”

“This sounds like a fairy tale, Therese.  It’s surreal from the outside.  Did anything happen at lunch?  Did you hold hands, anything?”

Therese smiled, “No, actually we didn’t.  We both flirted, but I had no indication she might be interested in me other than the time we were spending together.  So, I decided what the hell, I may as well go out to see what awaits me in the country.  Worst case scenario, I get some good pictures.  She picked me up, and we drove out to this vast estate on the coastline.  She has a housekeeper and tons of rooms.  It’s a mansion.  We continued to flirt and had the conversation in which I realized who Harge was.  As the verbal joust continued, she asked me if I had a favorite song.”

Dannie asked, “Oh my God.  Tell me you didn’t?  You didn’t tell her about The Story, did you?” 

Therese responded, “I looked into her eyes, and I knew it was meant for her.  I thought about it for some time, and then I walked over, put my iPod in the dock, and played it for her.”

Dannie couldn’t contain his excitement.  “Holy shit, Therese.  That’s ballsy!  What’s gotten into you?”

Therese smiled, “I would say, Carol has, but not yet.  But, when the song finished, I had goosebumps, and I think she was crying.  She told me it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard.  We just sat there looking at each other.  And then, her best friend walked around the corner and interrupted the whole thing.”

“Oh.my.God. Did you give her the _go to hell_ look?” Dannie laughed.

“I think we both did,” Therese replied laughing.  “By then, it was time for me to head home, so we all jumped in her car and headed back in.  When we got here, she walked me to the door.  I was so nervous. She told me the night hadn’t ended the way she wanted to, and then SHE kissed me.  I didn’t kiss her; she kissed me.  “

Dannie replied, “Wow. I seriously can’t believe you went from not knowing what you wanted to two weeks ago to kissing Carol Aird tonight.  What a whirlwind.  How are you holding up?”

Therese nodded, “I think I'm numb.  I’m not really sure. I just know that I can’t wait to see her again.  I want to see her tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after.  I can’t get enough.” 

Dannie smiled, “Welcome to being in love, Therese.  It was bound to happen at some point.”

The two continued to hash out the night until Therese realized the time.  They both headed home, and Therese fell asleep thinking of her first beautiful day with a woman she already couldn’t imagine her life without.

Thursday

Therese groggily silenced her alarm as she rolled out of bed.  Today was going to be more of a challenge than normal.  She jumped in the shower immediately, because she knew she would need a little more time. 

As Therese locked up her apartment and started down the stairs, her phone pinged. 

Carol:  _Good morning, Darling.  I hope you slept well.  I know you mentioned that you worked Thursday through Sunday, but I may ask to impose upon you if you’re up to it._

Therese:  _Good morning. :) I did sleep well.  Yes, I work Thurs-Sun.  I suppose it depends on what you have in mind._

Carol:  _Well, as you know, we are having Rindy’s birthday party at the house on Saturday, and I could really use an extra hand.  Do you think you could possibly make yourself available and join us?_

Therese considered the message.  She’d never asked for time off without notice previously.  But, she didn’t want to miss an opportunity to spend some time with Carol. 

Therese:  _I will check with Nancy.  I’m not sure who is available.  If I can make it work, I’d absolutely love to help, and thank you for the invitation._

Carol:  _Thank you!  You are such a doll.  I’ll be looking forward to your updated response, and I can’t wait to see you again._

Therese:  _I can’t wait to see you either.  :)_

Therese opened up the store as she always did on Thursdays.  She was quickly enveloped in helping customers make their selections.  She was thoroughly enjoying herself when Nancy made her way into the store.  When the client bustle calmed, she grabbed Nancy’s attention.

“Hey, Nancy” she began, “A friend asked me if it would be possible if I could help her with some coordination this Saturday.  What’s the schedule like?  Could you possibly spare me?”

Nancy smiled.  “Why, Therese, you haven’t asked for a weekend day off in over a year.  I am pretty sure we can accommodate you.  Claire has been asking for additional hours, and I’m sure she’ll be happy to fill.  I appreciate your concern over coverage, but I think we’ll be just fine.  Do you want to call her or should I?”

Therese gushed, "Oh thank you, Nancy.  I really appreciate it.  I'm happy to call her!"  And, Therese did so immediately.  Claire was indeed free, which meant that Therese was going to spend another day in the country with Carol Aird, and she would get to meet Rindy.  She was overjoyed.


	8. The Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol picks up Therese at the train station, and they do their best to make it back home to Rindy's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramping up a bit more here. I'm enjoying the slow tension build, and I hope you do, too. It wasn't necessarily intended at the outset, but this is where the story led me. Again, thanks for your comments and feedback. I really appreciate it! And thanks to my volunteer editor! :)

The rest of Thursday and Friday passed quickly as Therese continued to work with a newfound passion.  She found that when she did have the opportunity to grab a picture here or there after work, everything seemed a little clearer.  In fact, Therese felt a new clarity about life in general.  Each morning before heading to work, she would look at her goal list on the refrigerator.  

  1. Take more pictures of humans
  2. Find a job I’m passionate about
  3. Create a portfolio
  4. Create a website to showcase my work



At night, after spending time taking more pictures of humans, she would spend time developing pictures in the make-shift darkroom she had created along one wall of the studio apartment with the help of Dannie and his brother Phil.  She had her stacks of photos for her portfolio pared down, and she was close to finalizing it.  She made a mental note to ask Carol if she could use a couple of shots she'd snapped at her house for her portfolio.  They came out well, and would make for some great contrasting shots to the plethora of city photos already in the portfolio pile.

After cleaning and tidying up the photography area, Therese started preparing herself for the next day.  She realized she's become somewhat of a bag packrat, as she chose which messenger bag went best with her party outfit.  It took some time to choose what to wear for the party as well.  She figured she would be serving, corralling, or taking pictures of children, so her clothes should be comfortable.  However, Carol always looked impeccable, almost as if a tailor attended to her outfit before she stepped out of the house.  She ended up going with a pair of fitted jeans and a sweater over a knit shirt.  She could always take off the sweater if she got too hot, and there would be no worries if there were any spills or tumbles. 

Saturday

Therese awoke early, dressed, and left to grab a train to Carol's.  Carol offered to pick her up at the apartment, but it didn't make sense to have her driving both ways while trying to prepare a birthday party.  Her nerves hit her as she took her seat and stared out the window.  Before this moment, she hadn't considered the impact of meeting a child, and what that might mean in a relationship.  What did this mean?  Weren't most single parents incredibly selective about who met their children?  Did this mean Carol that was seriously into her?  If she was, was Therese ready for another long term relationship?  Did she mentally need time to process her split with Alex?  _Ugh, anxiety.  I am calling my therapist when I get home and making an appointment,_ she thought. 

Therese passed the time on the train reading a book recommended by a friend, _Mysterious Acts by My People_ by Valerie Wetlaufer; a collection of poems which allowed her to escape reality for a bit.  Soon, the train came to another stop, and it was hers.  She had intended on texting Carol upon her approach, but she completely spaced it.  Oh well.  She exited the train nervously and looked about for Carol.  She broke into a broad grin when she saw Carol waving her hand in welcome.  Her pace quickened as she made her way to Carol.  Carol opened her arms as Therese approached, and they embraced in a meaningful hug.  When they broke, Therese looked around to see if anyone else was with her. 

"Just you?" she asked. 

"Just me, darling" replied Carol.  "I wanted a few minutes all to myself with you before I had to share you with the rest of the house.  I am selfish that way sometimes.  You look beautiful.  I love that shade of merlot on you.  It accents those emerald eyes." 

"Oh, Carol," Therese blushed.  "You flatter me, really.  I am glad we have a few minutes alone as well.  I missed you."

"You missed me, did you?" questioned Carol.  "Well, that must mean I am doing something right.  Shall we find the car and be on our way?"

Therese nodded as they made their way to the parking lot.  She hung onto Carol's arm the entire way, and Carol seemed all too pleased at their closeness.  As Carol made her way to the driver's side, Therese walked around her, "allow me, Madame," she quipped, as she opened the door for Carol.

"Well, I'll be," retorted Carol.  "Chivalry is not dead." 

As Therese buckled herself into her seat, Carol seemed to look around them. "Leave that off for a minute, will you, darling?  There's a little something I mean to continue from the other night." 

As Carol leaned in closer to Therese, she felt her stomach drop down to the seat of her pants and then rise back up into her throat.  And, then there was just Carol, Carol and her warm sweet lips, her tongue probing Therese's mouth as if hungry and apprehensive all at the same time, Carol's arm around the back of her neck pulling her closer against her, Carol's breathing against her skin as she lost herself in the moment, and Carol's moans of pleasure as they got to know one another intimately.  Therese could not contain herself as her hands started roaming over Carol's body, down her arms and over her elbow towards her hip.  Their positioning was comfortable but didn't allow for as much movement as Therese would like, and she hungrily pulled herself closer to Carol. 

Without warning, Carol pulled back, panting.  Therese continued to kiss down Carol's jaw line and towards her ear, intending on next traveling back, and making her way to the hollow of her throat.

"Therese," Carol heaved in a raspy breath.  "Therese, darling," she tried again with more conviction.  "Therese, we need to stop," she finally managed in something resembling her normal voice.   

Therese was shaken back to reality.  She looked deeply into Carol's eyes.

"I don't want to stop," she whispered.  She didn't trust herself to attempt to use more of her vocal registry.

Carol exhaled and said, "I don't either, but we are in the parking lot of the train station, and with my luck lately, there's probably a TMZ reporter around one of these corners.  We need to get home."

Therese nodded begrudgingly.  She sat back in her seat, adjusting her beanie and tucking her hair back up into it. 

"I'm sorry, Carol," she began.  "I'm not sure what happened there.  This is not something I usually do.  I usually abide by the three date rule, and here I am necking like a schoolgirl at lookout point."

Carol giggled as she pulled out of the parking spot, "three date rule?  Oh dearheart, do tell.  And if you have any others, please let me know.  I may as well break them all while I'm at it.  Swing for the stars, don't they say?"

Therese laughed in reply, "Yes, I don't generally kiss anyone before the third date.  I find it keeps the physical attraction from overruling any red flags that may pop up."

"Well, the first date was lunch, no?  I guess the second would be you coming out here for a visit?  So, technically, this is the third date?  Will I get to second base, Therese Belivet? Or do you have a rule about that as well?" 

Therese blushed furiously. She was not used to this continued verbal jousting. She hadn't experienced it in any of her relationships or friendships, but she found it incredibly arousing and couldn't resist engaging. 

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, Missus," said Therese, as she looked out the window and sighed. 

"Missus, huh? Are you claiming me already, Therese?  Think you're ready and can handle all of this?" Carol questioned.

Therese blinked in recognition for a moment.  She had just used the term missus with Carol, an old-fashioned slang term for wife.  For the first time in her life, she could imagine herself being married.  If there ever was a missus for Therese, it was Carol.  In a thousand cities and a thousand houses, it was Carol. 

Therese attempted a flirting smirk in retort, "If anyone could, it would be me."

They both laughed as they turned the corner towards Carol's house.  


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese chips in to help at Rindy's party and ends up getting an earful from Abby. Carol is moved by Rindy's present from Therese, but an unexpected guest was moved in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my board editor. It makes this process go so much faster!

As Carol navigated the bend, Therese felt compelled to ask a question that had been nagging her for a bit.

“Carol, can I ask you something?” she prompted.

“Anything, darling,” Carol responded.

“Well, uhm … ” Therese exhaled as she started forming the question.

“Out with it, already!” Carol prompted, now intrigued to know what had Therese flustered.

“Have you been in relationships with women before?” Therese blurted.

Carol flushed a bit and then replied, “Really?  When we’re this close to the house, you load that gun?”  She laughed and said, “To answer it directly, Therese, yes I have.  Harge and I have been over for years.  Rindy was a last attempt to save something we’d invested so many years into, and it didn’t work.  But, it gave us the most beautiful thing in the world, and I do not regret it for a minute.  The answer to this question requires much more explanation, but I hope this helps you understand a bit better.  Maybe we can talk about it again later when we have some more time?”

Therese smiled and looked directly into that steady gaze of Carol’s.  “Thank you, Carol.  And, yes, we can discuss it in more detail later.  Now, let’s go meet this most beautiful thing in the world.”

As they got out of the car, a striking young girl rushed out to meet Carol.  “Mommy, Mommy, is it time to open presents yet?”

Carol hugged Rindy and then took her by the hand.  “You’ll have to wait until all your guests get here, Rindy.  You want to celebrate your birthday with all of your friends, don’t you?”

Rindy sighed. “I guess, Mommy, but I really can’t wait to open my presents.”

It was then that Rindy noticed Therese.  Therese watched as Carol followed Rindy’s eyes to Therese, and it was then that Carol introduced them.  “Rindy, this is Mommy’s friend, Therese.  Therese, this is Rindy.  Rindy, Therese was the person who made the invitations for your party.”

“Oh!  You made my invitations!  Thank you, Therese!  They’re awesome!  Thank you for coming to my party, too!” Rindy squealed.

As they made their way into the foyer, Therese replied, “My pleasure, Rindy. I’m glad you liked them.  And thank you for including me in your birthday celebration.  I’m sure today is going to be a special day.”

Carol smiled and asked Therese if she could take anything from her.  Therese extracted the gift she’d wrapped for Rindy from her messenger bag and handed it to Carol.

“Where do I put this?” Therese asked as she saw a flicker of hesitation in Carol’s eyes.  She wondered if Carol thought she would bring a present.  Who could come to a birthday party empty handed?

“Thank you, Therese, you really didn’t need to buy her anything. I’ll put your bag in the closet over here in case you need anything from it later.”

They made their way through the house.  Carol guided them to a large playroom.  As Therese peered in, she saw Abby sitting with a helium balloon tank between her legs, blowing up balloons.  Therese couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Yuck it up, chuckles,” Abby said.  “It’s your turn next.”

Carol interjected, “Therese, you remember Abby.  I’m going to check on the food.  Would you mind helping her set up in here?”

Therese was immediately unsure of herself.  She could muster all of the self-assured cockiness in the world when flirting with Carol, but Abby scared the shit out of her.  Fuck!

“Absolutely, Carol.  I’d be glad to help,”  she replied.

“Come here, kiddo,” Abby prompted.  “I’ve got a job for you.  I’ll blow, you tie them off and place them around the room.  You’re more artsy fartsy than I am.  May as well put our gifts to good use, no?”

Kiddo?  Really.  Ugh.  This was not going to be fun.

“Sure thing, Abby,” Therese replied.  “I don’t know how artsy fartsy I am, but I’m glad to help decorate.”

“Girl, please!” Abby exclaimed.  “You work at a craft store, and take pictures nonstop.  You’re artsy fartsy.”

Well, it seemed she and Abby had talked about her.  This was good, right?  Abby’s her best friend.

“Okay, guilty,” Therese replied.  “I’ll tie and place.  What do you do that doesn’t require the artsy fartsy gene, Abby?”

“Me? I’m boring.  I manage commercial property.  Nothing creative there other than responding to inflated egos.  In fact, this helium tank reminds me of a few of my clients,”  Abby answered.

Therese laughed, and realized why Carol enjoyed Abby’s company so much.  She was amusing.  Therese tied balloons off and placed them around the room as Abby inflated them.  She created different clusters of the various balloons for each of the themed areas of the playroom and tried to keep with the color theme Carol seemed to have created from the image on the invitations.

After a while of somewhat uncomfortable silence, and when Carol was certainly out of earshot, Abby prompted, “So, you know Carol’s been through a fuckton of shit recently, right?”

Therese blinked.  She didn’t know this.  “Abby, I don’t know that much about Carol, to be honest.  We’ve just met, and until very recently, I had no idea who she was.”

“Her divorce from Harge has been ugly.  He hits below the belt all the fucking time.  It takes a toll on her.  She doesn’t talk about it, and you’ll never hear her complain, but I can see it in her eyes.  She’s vulnerable, Therese.  If you capitalize on that and hurt her, I will never forgive you.  And, I can be a vengeful bitch,”  Abby said as she stared at Therese.

“Look, Abby.  I was honest when I said I didn’t know much about her.  I found out she was married and divorcing very recently.  I’m coming off of a less than ideal semi long-term relationship myself.  The last thing I want to do is hurt Carol.  However, I can’t help that I’m drawn to her,” Therese said.

“Therese, the Pope is drawn to Carol.  She’s fucking intoxicating.  That’s what I’m trying to say.  If this is a passing affair that gets her to where she needs to be, that’s fine.  If this is something you want to spend some time with, that’s okay, too.  But, if this is a fling for you, or if Carol is a mountain you intend on climbing and then leaving, just walk out right now.  She couldn’t handle that.  Not right now.” Abby hissed her response.

Christ, what the fuck?! Therese became defensive. “Look, I’m not that kind of person.  I don’t climb mountains.  I don’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about.  You do not know me.”

Abby seemed to smile and relax.  “You’re right, I don’t know you,” she replied.  “But, I do know Carol, and I will always, and I mean ALWAYS, be there for her.  Do we understand each other?”

Therese nodded in response.  This was coming from somewhere.  Was Abby jealous of her relationship with Carol?  Had they been lovers previously?  Did she come across as someone who would fuck around with someone and then leave them?  She supposed Abby was just being a good friend.  She could write it off like that for now.

“Now, get off your ass, and let’s hang some streamers,” Abby said, as she moved the helium tank to the side.

Abby and Therese continued to decorate around the house and got to know each other a little bit better.  Therese was finally feeling a bit more comfortable with Carol’s best friend when guests started arriving.  A handful of kids came into the room with Rindy, and Abby began corralling them.

“Therese, will you go ask Carol how many more we can expect and when we should start playing games?” Abby prompted.

“Absolutely,” Therese replied, happy to get out of the room for a bit, and go find Carol.  As she rounded the corner to the living room, she saw Carol across the hall.  Therese smiled as she watched Carol realize her eyes were on her.

Carol smiled and inquired, “Did you need something, darling?”

Therese nodded and asked, “Abby wants to know who else to expect and when you wanted to start playing games?”

Carol grinned wickedly. “Oh, I suppose you mean kid’s games?”

Therese laughed. “Yes, kid’s games.  That’s why we’re here, right?”

Carol cooed, “Well, I suppose so … Yes, we are waiting on two more.”

All of Rindy’s guests showed up, and Carol, Abby, and Therese found themselves working incredibly well together. As Therese watched the back and forth between Abby and Carol, she could tell that they had been friends for many years. Sometimes, when speaking to Abby, Carol allowed her walls to come down completely.  If possible, Therese felt more attracted to Carol when she got this rare glimpse into who she was at her most vulnerable.

Therese continued to help with the party as directed by Carol and Abby, while snapping photographs whenever she could. She also was able to spend some time getting to know the other mothers at the party. Therese had assumed that many of them would be shallow suburban housewives. She felt guilty about that assumption after getting to know them a little better. Many of them seemed to be genuinely pleasant women. She was contemplating this when a well-dressed man came around the corner. Carol stiffened and her demeanor changed as soon as he entered the room. Harge looked to Carol and then to Abby, and cocked his head.

“Daddy!” Rindy squealed.  “I didn't know you were coming to my party at Mommy’s house!”

“Neither did Mommy,” Carol said under her breath.

Harge scanned the room, looking at each of the women and then back to Carol. His eyes eventually landed on Therese. _One of these things is not like the other, come on can you tell which one._ He looked at Carol, who was now intently watching Harge and Therese. His eyes roamed back to Carol and then back to Therese.

“Really?” he asked Carol, staring intently at Therese. “How do you know my wife?” he asked, looking directly at Therese now.

“Therese made the invitations for my party, Daddy!” Rinds responded, oblivious of the tension flowing through Therese, Carol, and Harge.

At that point, Carol grabbed Harge’s arm and led him into a room down the hall. Therese couldn't ignore the raised voices, but both Harge and Carol were back soon enough.

“Daddy is going to stay while you open your presents, sweetheart,” Carol told Rindy.  “Why don't we get started?”

Rindy galloped over to the pile of presents her friends brought for her.  She vacillated from calm anticipation to controlled chaos as she opened each gift.  Some brought squeals of delight, while others were contained and polite “thank you”s.  About midway through, she got to Therese’s present.  Carol looked at Therese with determined intent and shifted her head slightly to the side, as she often did.  Rindy carefully removed the paper.  Inside she found a matted and framed picture of Carol on the back deck of their house along with the following inscription:

“my mother

is pure radiance.

she is the sun

i can touch

and kiss

and hold

without

getting burnt.”

― Sanober Khan

Rindy gasped as she looked at the picture.  “Oh, Therese, thank you for taking such a beautiful picture of my mommy!”

Therese smiled and said, “You’re very welcome, Rindy.  I am so glad you like it.”

Therese turned back to Carol, but not without seeing Harge staring intently at Carol, while Carol gazed at Therese.  She was so happy that Rindy liked the present, but even more so that Carol seemed to.  She wasn’t sure what Rindy liked, and the invitation was quite sudden, so she had to come up with something last minute.

Soon enough, the unwrapping of presents finished, and Harge prepared to take his leave.  As Carol walked him to the door, Therese felt Abby at her elbow.

“Oh, Therese, this is not good.  Harge is furious right now, and nothing good comes of Harge’s anger.” 


	10. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party wraps up, and Abby, Carol and Therese get some quality time together before the sun sets. When Abby leaves, Carol and Therese share a dance, and then some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Cover Me Up by Jason Isbell. His wife, Amanda Shires, is the muse and featured in the song on violin and backup vocals. A close friend of mine likes to say that he belts like a woman. I can't disagree. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-3k3x6pZdg
> 
> Many thanks for the continued edits. :)

Carol and Harge were outside for what seemed like forever, and when Carol returned, she looked completely worn out.  Abby walked over to her with a glass of whiskey.

“Hey, friend.  I think you could use this,” Abby said, as she delivered the drink.

“Oh, Abby.  Thank you.  I can.  Things are never easy, are they?” Carol replied.

Therese wished there was something she could do to ease Carol’s apparent consternation.  She felt so incredibly helpless.

As the party wrapped up, Therese and Abby helped Carol and Florence pick up the remnants of the children filled tornado that seemed to run continuously throughout the house during the day.  Rindy bid adieu to her friends, save two who were spending the night.

Carol looked at Abby and Therese and asked, “Should we retreat to the deck?”

Therese eagerly nodded, as she and Abby headed towards the sliding glass door.

“Just know, Aird, I have a date tonight.  I’ll be leaving shortly,” Abby joked as they picked their spots on the deck.

Therese chose a spot where she could see both Carol and Abby.  She was hoping she might be able to catch some of the friendship they shared through the eye of her camera.

“So, who’s the mystery woman?” Carol asked.

Abby pretended to choke on her drink.  “I am not the one with a mystery woman,” she said to Carol as she eyed Therese.

“Now, now.  I know you and Therese got to know one another today,” Carol retorted.

“Yes, but not before I busted in on your secret date the other night.  I could kill you, you know.  I tell you everything.  BEFORE it happens,” Abby responded.

“Abby, we’ve been through this.  Therese and I met quite by accident - not that I am complaining, mind you,” she said as she winked at Therese.  “Seriously, though.  Who is taking Abby Gerhard away from us tonight?”

“Well, I met this adorable red-head the other night, by accident, too.  I accidentally fell into her lap.”  Abby snorted.

“You’re incorrigible, Abby,” Carol said.

“I’m incorrigible?  You accidentally fell into a 20-year-old.” Abby laughed as the alcohol or the day’s fatigue started to hit her.

Therese scowled.  “I’m not 20, Abby.  I’m 25.”  

“You’re 25?” Abby asked.  “Is there anything you don’t have going for you?  You seriously could pass for 16.”

“That’s a double-edged sword,” Therese replied.  “I’m tired of getting carded everywhere I go that I’ve not been before.”

“Enjoy it while you can, darling,” Carol interjected.  “Soon enough, things will change.  They always change.” She looked at the clouds rolling in over the waves.

“She actually resembles Christina Hendricks,” Abby replied, picking back up where she left off.  “But, I’m not even sure if she is gay.  I may just be running around the wrong tree and wasting my time.”  

Therese saw what could have been jealousy in Carol’s eyes.  So, there had been something between her and Abby at some point.  Something else to ask Carol about the next time she had some time alone with her.

“Well, if there’s anyone who can find the lesbian in the room, it’s you, Abby,”  Carol replied.

“It was a lot easier when we went out together,” Abby quipped.  “Everyone in the room looks at you.  I miss my wingman.”

“Ha!”  Carol guffawed.  “I knew I was good for something,” she said as she winked at Therese.

“Speaking of redheads, it’s time,” Abby said as she stood up and went to hug Carol.  “Rindy’s party was beautiful.  I am sorry Harge threw a monkey wrench in at the end of it.  That man is pushing boundaries lately.  If you need to talk later, call me.  Much later.  Like tomorrow after 10,” she joked, as she made her way to Therese.

“Thank you for making my best friend smile, and lose herself in your dimples,” Abby said as she hugged Therese goodbye.  “I am glad we got to know one another today.”

“Abby!  Stop telling all my secrets!” Carol replied.

“If you thought that was a secret, you are losing your touch, Carol.  Anyone in the room today could see what I saw,” Abby replied as she made her way out of the door.  “You two stay back here.  I’ll make sure the girls are occupied with a movie or something so you can have a few minutes of sanity.  I love you, Carol.  Good night, Therese.”

Carol replied, “Thank you, Abby.  I love you, too.  Drive safely.”

As Abby left, Carol walked over to where Therese was sitting on the padded bench and sat next to her.

“You know, I could easily get used to you being here, Therese,”  Carol said as she wrapped her arms around her.

“I could get used to being here,” Therese said as she relaxed back into the comforting arms Carol proffered.

Carol kissed the top of her head and asked, “So, do you have any dancing music on that thing?”

Therese replied, “Oh, on my iPod?  Yes, I guess I do.  What do you like to dance to?”

“Surprise me,” Carol said.  “I can usually find my way once a song starts.”

Therese once again found her way at the iPod dock.  She scanned through her music.  She hadn’t planned this.  She wanted it to be special.  This would be her first dance with Carol.  She slowed as she came to Jason Isbell’s albums.  She smiled a little as selected _Cover Me Up._

“Let’s see how we do with this,” Therese said as she walked back over to Carol.

As the sun was starting to set she heard Isbell’s signature acoustic guitar picking into silence as the song began.  They started dancing just as Isbell started singing.

_A heart on the run, keeps a hand on the gun, you can't trust anyone_

_I was so sure, what I needed was more, tried to shoot out the sun_

_Days when we raged, we flew off the page, such damage was done_

_But I made it through, cause somebody knew, I was meant for someone_

_So girl, leave your boots by the bed we ain't leaving this room_

_Till someone needs medical help, or the magnolias bloom_

_It's cold in this house, and I ain't going out to chop wood_

_So cover me up, and know you're enough to use me for good_

When Therese and Alex danced, on very rare occasion, Alex always led.  Therese figured that Carol was the type of woman who liked to drive as well, and she quickly fell in step with her.  Carol gasped as she heard the last line of the chorus, and Therese smiled.  They slid across the dance floor, almost as one, as Isbell repeated, “cover me up, and know you’re enough to use me for good.” And as he sang, "and the old lovers sing “I thought it'd be me who helped him get home,” but home was a dream, one I'd never seen till you came along," Therese was sure Carol sniffled a bit.  Therese didn't want the song to end, and neither of them seemed to want to let go when it did.

“Do you have a song for every occasion, Therese Belivet?” Carol prompted, as they stood in the middle of the deck with their arms wrapped around one another.

“I’ve always felt very connected to music,” Therese replied.  “I played a little guitar when I was younger, and even was in a band for a bit, but it’s not my best skill.  Sometimes, music just really hits me.  The first time I saw Jason Isbell live, I cried.  His music is so pure and so personal.  So, to answer your question, no I don’t have a song for every occasion.  In fact, I keep songs I love to myself.  I don’t want to share them with anyone because I don’t want to taint their meaning, or tie them to a memory and not be able to listen to them because of the association.  But, I can’t help but share them with you.  I’m not sure why.  I just need to.”

“Why don’t you put on a playlist, and we can sit for a bit and talk,” Carol replied.

Therese navigated through her playlists and selected one, and followed Carol to a lounge chair. Carol sat with her back against the chair’s high back and straddled the chair, patting the spot between her legs and beckoning Therese to sit with her.  Therese obliged, and laid herself against Carol.  Once Therese was comfortable, Carol wrapped her arms around her and then brought up her legs and did the same.

“You asked a loaded question on the way here.  I think it deserves an answer.  I haven’t had many meaningful relationships with women.  I always felt like it was unfair to Harge.  Though we knew we were incompatible, and he understood my inclinations, I still felt guilty.  He’s had many affairs, don’t get me wrong.  It’s not as if he sat at home pining for me.  But, he had a hard time with Abby.  She and I have been friends since we were children.  There was a real connection there, and he knew it,” Carol started.

“I was wondering if you and Abby had been in a relationship that was more than friendship,” Therese confessed.  “I could see jealousy and love run through you both when you talk to one another.”

“You're very perceptive, my love.  Yes, we did, but it ran its course.  Things change.  We changed, and I knew I couldn’t stay married to Harge and continue with Abby.  So, we ended it.  Since then, there have been women here and there, but nothing serious,” Carol replied.

Therese rested against Carol and said, “I understand about things changing.  I changed a lot while I was with Alex.  I am thankful for the growth but still sad that we didn’t grow together.  We would never have made it, but it’s still sad.”

“Indeed, it is, darling.  I am sorry you are still mourning the passing of that relationship, but that is healthy.  It has to happen,” Carol replied.

Therese nodded in agreement and said, “I agree.  I am going to call my therapist when I get back into the city.  I’ve not been in a while, and I want to make sure I give the relationship proper closure.”

Carol smiled. “That’s a mature outlook, Therese.  Are you always this balanced?”

Therese grinned under her beanie. “I’m not.  In fact, there are a couple of things that seem to knock me off my feet repeatedly.”

“Oh?  Do tell; I do like seeing you when you don’t have your feet on solid ground.  You get a glimpse at the real Therese then,” Carol replied.

“I think you already know enough of those.  You’ll have find the rest on your own,” Therese quipped.

Carol exhaled and said, “In all seriousness, Therese, I need to tell you something.  I am going to go away for a while.  That last exchange with Harge was a bit more than I can bear.”

Therese’s heart sank like a stone.  Just when she felt like her world was firing on all cylinders, she felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath her.  It felt as though her heart was making an airplane dive towards her feet.  She had to remember to breathe.

“When?  Where?” was all Therese could get out.

“Soon.  Rindy is scheduled to be at Harge's place starting Wednesday.  When she leaves, I’m going to use the time to get away from here.  As to where … anywhere the car will take me.  I just need to get away.”

Therese blinked back tears and begged herself not to tremble as she nuzzled into Carol’s arms a bit deeper.

Carol continued. “I was hoping you would come with me.  Do you think you could?”

Therese wiped tears from her eyes.  Technically she had some vacation she needed to use.  But, would Nancy let her?  Did she care?

“Yes,” Therese responded. “I would like that, very much.”


	11. The Drive Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol dejectedly agree that it's time to get Therese home. Therese confides in Dannie and asks Nancy for some time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually glad to get to this point in the story. I knew how I wanted to start it and what would happen on a road trip, but wasn't sure how to get there. That is likely why I've been whipping chapters out; well, that and free time. I've hoped you have enjoyed it thus far and what is about to transpire keeps you reading. :)
> 
> Big thinks to Ligeria for her continued diligence in editing my drafts.

“We should really get you home before it gets too late,” Carol whispered into Therese’s ear, as they walked inside from the deck.

“Oh, Carol.  I know, but I don’t want to go,” Therese replied.

“Believe me, I don’t want you to go, either,” responded Carol. 

Sullen but pacified with the news of potential travel, Therese started gathering up her things.  She placed them on the table and went to say goodbye to Rindy as Carol went to let Florence know she was driving Therese home.  As she poked her head around the corner, the girls giggled.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Therese said.

“Oh Therese, couldn’t you stay the night, too?” asked Rindy.

“I wish, Rindy!  I have to work tomorrow.  I have to make more invitations for other parties so more girls can have as much fun as you did,” Therese answered.

“I suppose that’s only fair,” Rindy said, as she ran over to Therese and gave her a hug.  “Thank you for my present, and thank you for the invitations.”

Therese didn’t notice that Carol had sneaked up behind her. 

“She’s not the only one who wishes you could stay the night, darling,” Carol said in a husky bedroom voice.

Therese melted.  “No fair, Carol.  Also, that’s a pretty big assumption, isn’t it?”

Carol smiled a half smile and replied, “Tell me that you don’t want to spend the night with me, Therese Belivet.”

Therese blushed furiously and stayed mute as she held Carol’s gaze.

“Uh-huh,” Carol said as she walked toward the foyer.  “I rest my case.”

Therese gathered up her things, and soon they were in the car headed toward the city.  They chatted back and forth as they made their way towards the bright lights.  Therese shared that she would talk to Nancy in the morning about vacation, and how much she hoped she would be able to take the time off.

“One more thing,” Carol said as she rounded a corner. “Would you please give Dannie my number and ask him to text me?  Don’t worry; it’s nothing untoward, I just want to ask him a few questions.  I’m planning a little surprise for you.”

“Oh Carol, you needn’t do that.  Spending time with you is all I need.  But, I know you’ll insist, so I’ll text it to him now,”  Therese replied.

“You know, you learn quite quickly,” Carol replied. 

“I do know that,” Therese said. “It’s one of my better qualities.”

They both laughed as they drew nearer to the city.  Therese inquired as to what direction they’d be heading so she could start packing, and they decided they would go west and make decisions each night when they stopped for the night.  Therese was thrilled about this road trip adventure.  It reminded her of her carefree college days with Dannie and the crew.  They would pick up and go on a whim on the weekends.  They saw so many live concerts during their college summers. 

As they pulled into her neighborhood, Therese scowled.  There were no parking spots, and she had hoped that Carol would be coming up with her, at least to say goodnight.

“Don’t scowl, darling,” Carol quipped.  “I can’t see your dimples when you do.” This caused Therese to smile.

“I wanted to share a few minutes with you before you went back,” Therese admitted. 

Carol responded, “I know, me too, but I really should get back.  I am afraid I’ll have to say goodbye from here.”

As Carol put the car in park and double parked, she released her seatbelt and gazed as only she could at Therese. 

“We will soon have plenty of time together, my love,” she said, as she drew Therese into a long kiss. 

As always, Therese was lost in the kiss from the moment she opened her mouth.  Carol was an incredible kisser, and this was no exception.  Therese once read that many people feel kissing is more intimate than sex.  She would have to wait and see if that were the case with Carol.

They bid each other good night after a car behind Carol honked, and Therese made her way up to her apartment as she started texting Dannie about the day's events.  He asked if she wanted to get a drink, but she confessed she was drained.  She had gotten up early, and she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.  Dannie understood, and they signed off.

Therese took a shower and put on a sleeping playlist she had compiled.  She was asleep before the first song finished.

Sunday

Therese was thankful the store opened a little later on Sunday.  She was still a bit tired from the week’s events.  Thankfully, her morning customers weren’t too demanding, and she was able to catch up on the orders that came in while she was gone that needed her attention.  Near mid-afternoon, Nancy came in.  Therese didn’t want to jump and ask for more time off right off the bat, so she waited for a while, continuing to finish up the orders she had taken in the morning.  As the clock ticked towards 4:00 p.m., she made her way to Nancy’s back office.

“Hi, Nancy. I was wondering if you had a minute?”  Therese asked as she stuck her head around the corner of Nancy’s door.

“Therese, of course, come in.  How was your day off?”

“It was great.  I was in New Jersey on the coastline for a birthday party.  I was able to snap a ton of pictures.  I can’t wait to develop them,” Therese replied.  “I know this might seem unfair, and if it is, I’ll totally understand.  While there, I was given the opportunity to drive across country. The problem is, my ride will be leaving Wednesday.  I know I have vacation time saved up, but I don’t want to put you in a bad position or impose too much.”

Nancy smiled. “That would actually be perfect, Therese.  I have been meaning to talk to you about taking a vacation before we get busy again.  You have so much saved up.  How long would you be gone?”

“I was hoping to take a couple of weeks off if that would be okay,” Therese replied.

“That’s just fine, Therese,” Nancy said.  “Claire is working out just fine, and we’ll have plenty of coverage.  This is a great opportunity for you as a photographer, and I’d hate for you to miss it.”

Therese thanked Nancy and made her way back out to the store.  She felt a little guilty as Nancy assumed she was just going for the experience to take pictures.  She didn’t dissuade that assumption, but she knew that clearly wasn’t the case.  But, in truth, Therese would be able to snap a ton of pictures, so it wasn’t a complete misrepresentation. 

As she was closing up the shop, Therese received a text from Dannie asking if she had time for dinner.  She replied that she was famished, and they planned to meet at Mel’s. 

As Therese was walking up to Mel’s, she could see Dannie coming down from the other direction.

“Great timing, doll,” Dannie said, and they hugged in greeting. 

They made their way to the restaurant side, and Dannie told Therese to sit tight while he grabbed drinks from the bar.  While he was gone, Therese ordered their usual. 

“Did you get me my usual?” Dannie asked, as he jumped into the booth with their drinks.

“Yep,” Therese replied.  “If you want something else, you should catch her now.”

“Nope.  That’s exactly what I wanted.  Thanks!  Now, let’s discuss the fact that I’ve been texting with Carol Aird all day today,” he said.

“What?” Therese inquired. “What is she asking you?  What’s going on?”

“I’m sworn to secrecy,” he answered, “but, I can promise you that you will love it.  She’s a great woman, Therese.  She’s smart.”

“Preaching to the choir, Dannie,” she responded.  “She’s everything I could ever want, and everything I didn’t know I wanted.  I can’t believe I get to spend two weeks away with her.”

“Oh yeah!  So you got the time off?  That’s great!” Danny replied.  “I was worried that Nancy might not be able to give you the time.  You haven’t been out of the city in so long.  This trip is going to be perfect for you.  Are you nervous?”

“Am I nervous?” Is that a rhetorical question? I know I have a three-date rule, but I don’t think I’ve spent this much time with someone ever without sleeping with them.  I am nervous about so many things.  But, I’m more excited than nervous.”

“She digs you, Therese, A LOT. I am so happy you found someone who deserves you.  I’ve been waiting for this since freshman year.  No one deserves happiness like you do, Therese.  You put out a lot of positivity into the world.”


	12. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol finalize trip preparation and Therese packs for the trip. Carol picks Therese up at the apartment the night before they're scheduled to drive cross country, and time alone leads to what they've both hoped for. 
> 
> Long over due smut for those looking for it. I intended on waiting to Waterloo to keep a parallel to the book/movie, but I couldn't imagine either of them waiting at this point. The build and teasing has been long lived. If I were in an apartment alone with either of them, I wouldn't have waited. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs featured in this chapter are What the Water Gave Me by Florence + The Machine and Drunkard's Prayer by Over The Rhine. Both are much better live, but are great in recorded form as well. I've provided youtube links to both below: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am6rArVPip8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3ZucFa_Ra4
> 
> Thanks again to Ligeria for help, and for editing my drafts.

Monday passed quickly for Therese.  She spent a significant portion of her day drafting a memo for her coworkers on where all of her orders stood, and making sure that all of her customers’ information in the store database was up to date.  As the day came to a close, she checked in with Nancy before making her way back to her apartment.

She and Carol kept in touch throughout the day.  After much back and forth, they decided Therese would come to Carol’s on Tuesday afternoon in preparation to leave on Thursday.  Carol would drop off Rindy at Harge’s on Wednesday morning, and they would be on their way.

On Monday night, Therese worked on developing the pictures she’d taken in the past week.  There were many, and the task required multiple hours in the same position.  Therese was stiff, but she managed to develop everything she could with the space she had.

Tuesday

Therese indulged herself and slept in a bit.  She felt as she had been going nonstop for a couple of weeks, and her body needed the rest.  She eventually started packing in preparation for the trip. She included clothes for cooler weather and did her best not to take too much.  If the weather changed, she could always pick something up, she supposed.  She also packed her makeshift portfolio and the newly developed pictures.  She planned on giving some to Carol and including some in her portfolio.  She had just finished the last of her packing when her doorbell sounded.  It was strange because usually folks had to be buzzed in to enter the building.

Therese looked through the peephole and pulled back to unlock the door smiling.

“Hi, there!” she said, as she invited Carol into her tiny apartment.  “You’re early.”

“I hope you don’t mind.  I slipped in with someone else in the building.  I come bearing gifts.”

“I don’t mind at all!” Therese exclaimed as she looked down at the bag Carol nudged through the door with her foot.

“Open it, darling,” Carol encouraged. Therese did just that. She was shell-shocked.  Inside the bag was a brand new Nikon FM-10 camera, multiple lenses, and a bunch of 35 mm film.

“Oh, Carol!” Therese exclaimed.  “You didn’t need to do this.  I’m… wow… thank you!”

“I know I didn’t need to, Therese.  I wanted to,” Carol replied. “So, are you ready to go, or do you need some help gathering things?”

Therese, still a little floored by the incredibly thoughtful and expensive gift from Carol, glanced around her apartment. “No, I think I have everything.  I suppose we should load up.”

Carol looked at the small pile of bags Therese had near the door.  “You pack much lighter than I do, darling.”

Therese smiled in response.  “It was intentional and took a bit. At first, I had a lot more set aside.  But all I need on this trip is you.”

Carol’s face broke into her signature wide grin as she walked over to Therese and enveloped her in an embrace that felt like home. “You have a knack for saying just what I need to hear, Therese Belivet.”

“That works out well for me then,” Therese replied, as she wrapped her arms around Carol and tilted her head towards the lips that made her lose time.

Carol’s head tilted as she leaned into Therese’s kiss.  Therese felt Carol spread her lips with her warm tongue.  Therese’s mouth was cold from the water she had been drinking, and the clash of senses seemed to heighten her arousal.  Therese wanted all of Carol, and she wanted all of her now.  She hungrily and greedily kissed Carol and pushed her body against her in invitation.  Carol’s moans told Therese that she wanted this as much as she did.  She broke the kiss and headed to lock the apartment door.

“Therese,” Carol said, breaking the silence in the room dripping with sexual tension.

“Yes?” Therese managed in reply.

“Have we made our way past three dates then?” Carol teased.

Therese couldn’t help but giggle, as Carol grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.  Before sitting down, Therese reached across the bed and clicked on a playlist she had created of the passion Carol ignited in her.  Therese had imagined this moment a thousand times.  She’d imagined it since she first met Carol.  She’d imagined it in her apartment, in Carol’s house, in Carol’s car, and in nooks and crannies of the city.  Nothing, however, could prepare her for the experience.

Carol took off her jacket and slipped out of her heels.  Therese couldn’t help but stare.  Carol’s gate led the observer to believe that her shoulders were overly broad, but in reality, when she removed her shirt, they were somewhat slight, though toned and beautiful.  As she stood in Therese’s apartment in only a bra and skirt, the sun tinged her silhouette through the window, and Therese couldn’t help but think it would make an incredible picture.  Carol was desire, defined and embodied.

Therese started to unbutton her slacks when Carol glanced down at her.  “Will you allow me?” she cooed, and Therese stopped.  “I want to drink up every moment of you.”

Therese acquiesced, happy to continue to watch Carol undress.  As she released her bra, Therese again drank in her beauty.  Next came the skirt and panties, which Carol slipped off by hooking in a single finger on each side and slipping them down.  She was aware of what this was doing to Therese, and she smirked a little.

Carol was completely naked.  She sat down on the bed and moved towards Therese.  She slowly unbuttoned Therese’s slacks, leaning over to kiss her belly button as she did.  Therese shuddered underneath Carol’s mouth.  Carol tugged Therese’s pants down and then did the same with her panties.  Next, she moved to her shirt and her bra.  Therese was now completely vulnerable in front of the object of all of her desires, but she didn’t shrink back.  She wanted this so badly.

Carol moved on top of her, and they began to kiss passionately.    Carol placed her knee between Therese’s legs and gently opened them, as she propped herself above her.

“I never looked like that,” she said in a husky voice full of passion as her eye wandered the length of Therese’s torso.

The iPod flipped to _What the Water Gave Me_ by Florence + The Machine as Carol’s pubic bone pushed into Therese’s moistness for the first time.  Therese nearly cried out on contact, and Carol moaned hungrily.  Their bodies moved in unison and with longing.  Therese felt herself building as Carol continued to press against her center.  As she felt herself grow closer and closer to release, she moaned more loudly, and Carol broke contact.

“Goddamnit, Carol! Please don’t stop!” Therese cried out.

“I’ve no intention of stopping, my love.  I’m just readjusting,” Carol replied, as Florence Welch sang “lay me down.”

Carol kissed her deeply and then moved her mouth along Therese’s jawline, nipping a bit at first before continuing to kiss down to the hollow of her neck. Carol paused here for a minute breathing over her throat.  Therese could hardly take it.  She was throbbing with need.  She attempted to pull Carol back towards her wet center with her legs, but Carol just giggled and pushed back.

Carol started making her way down Therese’s body with her mouth, stopping at her right nipple, and taking it into her mouth.  Therese whimpered in anticipation and provocation.  She put her hands on Carol’s shoulders and tried to push her gently down towards where she needed her.

“You are a pushy one, aren’t you, darling.  I promise we’ll get there.  Just let me drive a minute, will you?” Carol asked.

Therese couldn’t respond coherently but groaned a response of approval and released pressure.  Carol continued to nick her nipples with her teeth before starting her descent down between Therese’s legs, wrapping her right one over her shoulder and making herself comfortable.  As she positioned herself over Therese’s clit, she stopped for a moment breathing over top of her.  Therese could feel her warm breath against her.  She wanted to push Carol’s mouth against her, but she was doing her best to let Carol drive.

“Give yourself to me now, darling?” Carol coaxed as she placed her mouth over Therese.  She stroked and coaxed and flicked.  Therese rocked against her, and Carol pulled on her with her lips.  As Carol increased pressure and speed, Therese felt herself build and soon she released herself to Carol, completely.  She shuddered with aftershocks as Carol continued to stroke her clit with her tongue, slowing, and then eventually pulling away.  Therese looked down as Carol gazed up from between her legs. _Kill me now,_ she thought, and she would die happy.  She heard the opening piano piece of _Drunkard’s Prayer_ by Over the Rhine over the cacophony of blood rushing through her ears.

_You're my water, you're my wine_

_You're my whiskey from time to time_

_You're the hunger on my bones_

_All the nights I sleep alone_

_Sweet intoxication_

_When your words wash over me_

_Whether or not your lips move_

_You speak to me_

Carol climbed back up Therese’s body to lay with her and wrapped her body around her as the cello’s beautiful bridge filled the room.

“Oh darling,” Carol began, “you are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever had the opportunity to taste.”

Therese sighed against Carol, still recovering and somewhat breathless.

She managed to question, “How…  how do you do that? You read my body like a roadmap.”

Carol grinned as she looked over at her.  “That wasn’t all me, dear.  That was a divine two-way street.  I simply drove where your body directed me, and I can’t wait to ride again.”

As they lay there, their bodies entwined, Therese couldn’t help but smile.

“I see that grin,” Carol said, as she pulled Therese closer.  “What’s that all about?”

“What’s not to smile about?” Therese replied in question.

“Point well taken, my love,” Carol replied.

As she looked over at Carol, Therese felt her hunger growing.  She moved her hand to Carol’s nipple and began to tease.

“As much as I would like to oblige that desire in your eyes, my love, we should get out to the country,” Carol whispered.

Therese looked at Carol in disbelief. “You’re joking, right?”

As Carol slid from Therese’s arms and sat up on the edge of the bed, she answered, “Actually, I’m not.  I still have some packing to do, and I wanted to share a dinner with you and Rindy before we leave.  We’ll have plenty of time to continue this.  Now, get dressed.”

Therese attempted to pull Carol back to bed, but she was having none of it.

“Come on now, get dressed and get moving, darling,” Carol repeated.


	13. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese head to the country. As they drive, they share a little about themselves with one another. Dannie and Abby are let in on the day's events, and Carol, Therese, and Rindy share a nice dinner at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ligeria for editing at all hours of the day or night. :)

As Carol and Therese buckled into Carol’s car, Therese looked up at her apartment and sighed. 

“Second thoughts, darling?” Carol asked.

“No.  No second thoughts,” Therese replied.  “Just amazed at how much my life has changed over two weeks. Before meeting you, I started going through a life reorganizational process.  Now, here I am, traveling across the country.  If you would have told me I’d be doing this a month ago, I’m not sure I would have believed you.”

Carol grinned back at her and said, “I’m glad you’re where you want to be, Therese.  It’s what most of us search for our whole life.  To have found it and be aware of it at your age is quite impressive.”

As they made their way out of the city, Carol and Therese talked openly about their lives.

“What is your family like?” Therese prompted, as Carol navigated traffic.  She sat with her shoes off and her legs crossed and tucked underneath her in the passenger seat.

“Well,” Carol began, “I suppose they’re much like any other family.  I have a sister, Elaine.  She lives in Virginia with her husband and three children.  My father lives in Washington State.  Maybe we’ll make it out there, and you can meet him.”

Therese smiled as she imagined what Carol’s family looked like, and what she was like when she was younger.  

“What about your family, darling? You’ve never actually said anything at all about your history.”

“Well, it’s because it’s not that fascinating,” Therese replied.  “My father died when I was young.  My mother attempted to replace him with a litany of men who only wanted one thing from her.  I was an obstacle to them.  Eventually, someone called child protective services after a particularly bad night with one of the men she dated.  They took me away.  I was raised in a Catholic children’s home.  My mother never looked for me.  I did well in school and ended up getting a scholarship for college, and here I am.” 

Carol nodded. “Did you ever try to find your mother?” 

Therese responded, “Yes, and she wanted nothing to do with me.  I went through a period where I needed to resolve all of that.  With the help of some great counselors, I was able to gain some closure on most of it.”

“I am sorry you had to experience that, love,” Carol replied.

As they left the city, Therese’s phone pinged.  She giggled when reading the message.

“Let me guess - Dannie?” 

Therese nodded.  “Carol, Dannie means the world to me.  Our relationship is incredibly strong.  He’s like a brother to me.  I’d never tell him anything you explicitly asked me not to share, but I do share a lot with him.”

“I understand that, darling.  I feel the same way about Abby.  I suppose we should tell them that our vows of chastity have been broken,”  Carol quipped.

Therese smiled as she started typing.  “I was going to say the same.  Dannie would know by my non-answer anyway.”

Carol laughed and asked Therese, “Will you grab my phone out of my bag?  We may as well tell Abby while we’re spilling the beans.” 

Therese found Carol’s phone and asked, “Do you want me to take the wheel?”

“Don’t be silly, just send her a text,” Carol responded.  “Just use the little check mark. She’ll know what it means.”

Therese dutifully typed the emoji, and within seconds, Carol’s phone started ringing. 

They both laughed as Carol answered, “Yes, dearheart.  Please note the object of my desire is in the car with me, and you’re on the Bluetooth.” 

“The checkmark is listening?” Abby asked.  “Wow, it must have been blazing if you’re comfortable enough to have me on speaker phone.  So, neither of you are virgins then?”

Carol and Therese continued to smile as Carol replied, “Yes, it was blazing.  We’re on our way back to the house now.  Will you meet us in the morning before we leave for our west coast journey?”

Abby responded, “Hell yes.  You don’t get to leave without saying goodbye to me.  If I could spare the time, I’d jump on the cross country bandwagon, but my workload is just too fucking overwhelming right now.”

“Thanks, love.  I’m dropping off Rindy at 8:30.  Can you swing ‘round about 9?” Carol inquired. 

“It’s a date,” Abby responded.  “Until then, au revoir!”

“See you then,” Carol said as she disconnected.

“Now that the neighborhood is all caught up on our relations, how about you tell me about some of your favorite things?” Carol asked Therese.

“Favorite things, hmmm,”  Therese said as she thought out loud about the question.  “I love seeing live concerts.  There is something about the energy of a band that performs well live, and the audience who feeds off that energy.  That mix is fantastic to me.  I love being able to translate something I see with my eyes onto film.  I think that’s one of the reasons I prefer film cameras to digital cameras.  I think feeling translates better on film.  I love the fall colors.  I enjoy good stories about magic.”

Carol nodded and smiled as she listed to Therese recount those things she loved.  “I love seeing your dimpled smile when you talk about what you like,” Carol said as they turned up the drive to her house. 

“One more thing, darling,” Carol added as they parked the car.  “Harge has made this divorce incredibly hard.  We have so many things tied up in the marriage because it lasted ten plus years.  He has days where he’s cooperative and those where he’s extremely bull-headed.  He’s not a man to take lightly.  I won’t cower to any of his bullying, and I’ll do my best to keep you out of the crossfire.  Until I can broach Harge, and then Rindy, would you mind sleeping in the guest room?  I know it’s incredibly unfair of me to ask this as we are getting ready to walk in.  I just don’t want to start a conversation of this importance with her without consulting Harge, especially considering how angry he was following her party.”

“Carol, I had planned on staying in the guest room.  Until we define what it is we have, how can we expect Rindy to understand it?  I figured that you would keep our relationship from her until you were comfortable having that conversation.  I’m not offended by that at all.  Concerning Harge, I’ve never been through this, but I think as long as we continue to communicate like this about what’s transpiring, we’ll be just fine.”

Carol shook her head and replied, “I don’t know where you came from, darling.  You truly are like an angel; flung out of space. 

Therese left a significant portion of what she packed in the trunk of Carol’s car.  She grabbed her cameras and an overnight bag.  It didn’t make sense to pack and unpack for a single night.  Florence showed her to the guest room when she walked into the house, and once she’d settled in, she found Rindy and Carol in the playroom. 

“There you are,” Carol said as Therese entered the room.  “I thought you may have gotten lost.”

“No, I was just getting settled,” Therese replied.  “Hey there, Rindy.  It is good to see you again.”

“Therese!  Mommy told me you were coming to visit and that you get to stay the night this time!” Rindy exclaimed.  “Do we have time to watch a movie, Mommy?” she asked Carol.

“I think dinner is about ready, Rindy.  But, I bet if you ask Therese nicely, she may just sit and watch a movie with us after dinner.” 

Therese, Carol, and Rindy made their way to the dining room where they sat as Florence brought in dinner.  The roast was excellent, and all three of them talked while they enjoyed the meal.  Therese thanked Florence for the meal when they’d finished. 

“Okay, Rindy,” Carol said.  “If you go take a shower and get in your pajamas, we can watch a movie before bedtime.” 

“Yes!” Rindy squealed, as she ran off to get cleaned up. 

Therese stood. “I think I’ll go get ready for bed as well.  I am a bit beat and this way I won’t have to after we've finished the movie.”

Carol followed Therese as she made her way to the guest room that had an adjoining bathroom.  She watched Therese as she walked across the room and cooed, “You know, it will drive me crazy knowing that you’re naked under the same roof, and I can’t touch you.” 

Therese smiled as she gathered her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom.  “After leaving me in such a state this afternoon, my empathy meter isn’t ticking too highly for you right now.” 

Carol chuckled.  “Fair enough, darling.  Meet you in the playroom?  I hope you like bean bag chairs.”

“Carol,” Therese said, as she was about to leave the room.

“Yes, my love?” Carol replied.

“Today was one of the best I’ve ever experienced in my lifetime.  Thank you for inviting me into your life,” Therese said.

Carol’s eyes misted over as she said, “Thank you for accepting the invitation, my love,” as she closed the bedroom door. 


	14. The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese, Carol, and Rindy have a movie night. In the morning, Therese and Carol take off out west, but not before a few words from Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all the thanks to Ligeria for continued editing, even when I'm a bit spacey.

Carol, Therese, and Rindy chose  _ Mulan _ for their evening cinematic.  Therese and Carol each sat in bean bag chairs next to one another and Rindy dragged her small one in between them.  As Therese looked across at Carol and Rindy, she couldn’t help but imagine a family with them.  A family was a foreign concept to her.  Her family was one she’d created in college.  It was a mishmash group of folks who cared for one another when no one else did.  Their blood was not their bond.  Their bond was honesty, integrity, and some common likes.  But, for the first time, Therese seriously considered maybe wanting a family of her own.  It was scary and exciting, and she smiled. 

After the movie, Carol tucked in Rindy and then came in to say goodnight to Therese.  Therese was nearly asleep when Carol entered the room. 

“Hello there, sleepy head,” Carol said as she entered the room.  “I won’t be long.  I just wanted to kiss you good night.”

They shared a deep adoring kiss and Therese bid goodnight to her lover.  This was indeed a brilliant day. 

Wednesday

Therese woke to giggling.  Rindy wanted to spend some time with her before she left.  Therese groggily looked over at the child and promised to get up. 

“Okay, sleepy head,” Rindy said, “but hurry.  I want to show you my train.  Mommy told me you like trains.”

Therese got up and went through her morning ritual.  She changed into comfortable driving clothes: a pair of jeans and a knit t-shirt, with a v neck sweater over the top.  As she peeked into the play room, she saw Rindy putting together her track. 

“May I help?” Therese asked.

“Of course! Come on Therese, let’s make the longest track ever.”

“That’s quite the goal, Rindy.” Therese laughed. “But we’ll see what we can do.” 

Carol interrupted their fun a short time later when she said, “Rindy, we have to get going.  I’m dropping you off at your father’s before school starts.”

“Aww Mommy, can’t we just go to school from here?  I want to play with Therese,” whined Rindy. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, we can’t.  I promised your father.  Now, let’s move it.”

Rindy hugged Therese on her way out, and Carol cajoled her out the door and into the car.

“I’ll be back in a few, darling,” Carol called from the car. 

Therese waved and went into the kitchen to start packing a few things for the day’s trip. She figured if they brought some sandwiches, snacks, and fruit, it’d make the first day a little easier on them.  While she was packing, she heard Abby arrive. 

“Hey, checkmark,” Abby said, as she came into the kitchen laughing. 

“Really?! Checkmark?” Therese replied in disdain.  “I think you’re capable of coming up with something better.”

“Oh, I am,” responded Abby.  “I just really like checkmark right now.”

“Greaaat! It could be worse, I suppose.” 

Abby nodded in agreement.  “I was going to give you the  _ don’t hurt my best friend _ talk this morning, but then I remembered we already had it.  So, I’ll just remind you that we had it.” She grinned.

“I can’t imagine hurting Carol,” Therese replied, “but I’ll heed your warning regardless.  Maybe when we get back, we can plan something with Carol and her friends and my group of friends as well.  I’d like for everyone to get to know one another.  Dannie is as protective of me as you are of Carol.  We’ve not shared as much time as you two have, but our bonds have been tested.”

“I’d actually really like that, checkmark,” Abby replied.  “You’re growing on me, and I’d like to learn more about you.”

“Oh, would you now?” Carol interrupted their conversation. 

Abby smirked. “Yes, dear.  Don’t worry; she’s totally not my type.”

“I suggested to Abby that when we get back from the road trip, we should all get together so everyone can meet, Dannie and crew, and your friends as well,” Therese said.

“That’d be a great idea, darling. Though my circle seems to be thinning lately.”

“Screw the bitches,” said Abby in response.  “You have checkmark now.  You don’t need them.”

“Oh Lord, Abby.  Really?  Checkmark?” Carol questioned.

“My words exactly,” quipped Therese.  “It could be worse, though, so we should probably just leave it alone.”

Carol watched as Therese carefully packed a cooler for them.  “Should we have a cup of coffee on the deck before we leave?” she asked.

“Yes!” replied Abby and Therese in unison.

“Oh joy, in stereo,” said Carol.  “God help me if you two ever team up against me.”

They made their way out back.  Abby lamented again about not being able to join them, and Carol promised to check in regularly.  At last, Carol and Therese started packing the car.  Therese was a ball of nerves and anticipation as they left New Jersey.

“Put something on the radio, will you?” Carol asked Therese as they she drove them out of the suburban neighborhood.

“Any requests?  I have a ton of music. It’s one of the few things I collect.”

Carol smiled.  “Will you play that song you first played for me? The one by Brandi Carlile.  I’ve been researching her, by the way.  I didn’t know she was queer and married.”

Therese smiled and said, “Yes, she was single when I first started listening to her.  One summer in college Dannie and I saw the band three times.  We followed them through the east coast.  It was a wonderful summer.”   _ The Story _ started playing in the background.

“Oh, do I have competition now?”  Carol asked.  “If we were to meet Ms. Carlile on the street, would you be able to contain yourself?”

“Carol, you’ve nothing to worry about regarding other women.  One, we won’t ever meet Brandi Carlile on the street.  She’s pretty private.  And, two, I see no one else when you’re in a room.”

“Mmmhmm.”Carol grinned.  “I don’t know if I believe that 100%.  She is a beautiful girl.  Those doe eyes of hers are divine.”

“Oh, I won’t argue with you there.” Therese laughed. It was fun to be able to have these types of conversations with Carol.  There was a tinge of jealousy, but nothing serious.  When she talked about celebrity crushes with Alex, she would always get so possessive.  It was hard to deal with when in a relationship.

“So, what about you?” Therese asked.

“What about me?”

“Well, are there any women you have crushes on, love?  Anyone on the street I should worry about?” Therese pressed.

“Hmmm, let me think.” Carol mused.  “Well, I have loved Gillian Anderson for years, and she only seems to get more beautiful with time.”

“She is a great actress, too.”

“And I think Lena Headey is stunning and fun, which is a great combination.” 

“I honestly like her, too.  I have watched  _ Imagine Me & You _ 100 times,” Therese said. 

“Your turn,” Carol prompted.

“For the record, Brandi Carlile is one of many bands we followed around at multiple venues.  It was kind of our thing.  I’m not denying that I think she’s beautiful and talented, but that wasn’t the sole reason for our trips.  Dannie likes her too,” Therese replied. 

“Uh-huh,” Carol joked.

“I also think Emma Watson is really cute,” confessed Therese.  “She was my first real celebrity crush.  I read the  _ Harry Potter _ books and then watched the movies.  She’s also such an unapologetic feminist.  Brains and beauty are a great combination.”

“Ah ha!  I knew there was another.  I think she’s quite adorable, too. What other bands did you and Dannie see in your college years?”

“Who didn’t we see?” Therese replied rhetorically.  “We saw “Lucinda Williams, John Fullbright, Liz Longley, Humming House, Max Gomez, Ivan & Alyosha, The Lone Bellow, Seth Glier, Joshua Radin, Elephant Revival, Over the Rhine, Dawes, Jason Isbell, Shovels & Rope, Delta Rae, Drew Holcolmb, Dar Williams, Tegan & Sara, John Prine, and many more. It was just our thing.”

“That’s a lot of concerts, Therese.”  Carol laughed

“I know!  It helped hone my photography, though.  I would take pictures all the way to the venues and all the way back. And, we got to hear good music in the process.  We had a great time in college,” Therese said, reminiscing. 

“And since then?” Carol asked.

“Since then, I’ve kind of fumbled a bit.  I think I was so focused on college and completing my degree, I rather lost my way when I didn’t have that huge goal in front of me.  So, I just started getting sucked into my daily routine.  I didn’t take a single vacation day last year.  I am a creature of habit, which can be good.  But, it can also be seriously bad. But, I’ve come out of that, and I feel like I’m in a better place now.”

“That’s good, darling,” Carol replied.  “I guess we're both coming into our own in different ways then, aren’t we?”

“I guess we are,” agreed Therese.

They continued to talk about everything and nothing as they drove from New Jersey through Pennsylvania, stopping to look at anything that caught their eye.  Therese had her camera with her each time she jumped out of the car.  They stopped to stretch their legs and grab a bite in a small town outside of Harrisburg when Carol found a little diner and pulled in for the break. 

“This place is cool,” Therese said as she and Carol sat down in a booth. 

Carol agreed, and they both looked over the menu.  Carol settled on soup and a half of a sandwich while Therese decided to go with the diner’s motif and ordered a patty melt.

While they were waiting for their food, Therese took out a bag and handed it to Carol.  “For you,” she said.

“Therese, why on earth did you get me something?  You didn’t need to do that!” Carol exclaimed. 

“I wanted to,” said Therese, grinning.  “Open it!”

Carol withdrew one wrapped item from the bag.  She pretended to shake what looked just like an album.  Carol unwrapped the package and smiled as she saw the vinyl edition of  _ The Story _ by Brandi Carlile. 

“You shouldn’t have, but I love it,” Carol confessed.

“I noticed you had a vinyl record player, and I thought you might like it.  Open the other one, too!” 

Carol unwrapped the second package.  Inside was a matted and framed picture of Rindy, full grin, from her birthday party. 

“Oh, Therese!  How did you get this developed and mounted so quickly?  Wow.  Words don’t do it justice, but this photo is incredible.  It is all of Rindy in one smile.  Thank you so much, Therese!  I love it!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Therese said.  Knowing Carol appreciated her ability to see through the camera lens meant so much to Therese.  “To be honest, she’s incredibly photogenic, just like her mother.  It’s easy to get her good side.”

Carol’s face beamed for the rest of their lunch, and Therese felt as she had climbed a mountain.  Very little made her happier than seeing Carol smile. 

After they’d finished their meal and refused dessert, though the waitress was quite convincing, they loaded back into the car and set on their way.  Despite her desires to stay awake and co-pilot, Therese fell asleep shortly after sunset.  She awoke as they pulled into a hotel in the middle of Pennsylvania.  She didn’t know where she was, and she didn’t care.  She was with Carol. 


	15. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol check into their first hotel. Therese suffers a bit of anxiety when she realizes the enormity of the night before her, and Carol tries to take control again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to Ligeria for her mad editing skills! :)

Carol went in to register at the hotel while Therese cleaned the day’s collection of garbage from the car. She was thinking about how to broach the idea of paying for hotel rooms with Carol.  While thinking about the differences between them, including net worth, Therese realized she never asked Carol if she worked outside of caring for Rindy.  She knew being a stay at home mother was a full-time job, but she wasn’t sure if Carol worked anywhere else.  Well, now she had two questions for her. 

Carol came out of registration and pointed at a room.  Therese grabbed their bags and started carrying them in. 

“I can take a few things you know,” Carol chided Therese.  “I’m not helpless.”

“If there’s one thing I’d never accuse you of being, it would be of being helpless, Carol,” replied Therese.  “And, I know you’re capable.  My grabbing the bags isn’t an expression of me thinking you’re fragile.  It’s an expression of me wanting to do things for you.”

“Oh, you can do things for me, all right. We’ll get to that a little later.” 

Therese blushed and looked around to see if anyone heard them.  “I’m ready for that conversation,” she said in reply.

“Were you just checking to see if the neighbors heard me, Therese Belivet?” Carol asked.  “Am I embarrassing you now?”

“Carol!  Not at all.  Ever since you mentioned the TMZ thing, I’ve been a little more vigilant is all,” Therese said.

“Don’t worry about that, darling.  I met with my lawyer before I left.  He’s meeting with Harge’s attorney, and they are going to draw up a joint statement to release to the press.  However, that may end up causing you more attention than you like as well.  We’re eventually going be spotted together, and we should probably sit down and talk about that.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Therese replied, “but, for now, let’s just get settled.”

“Fair enough,” Carol replied. 

As they unloaded the car and put everything in its place, Carol asked Therese, “Which side of the bed would you like?  Do you run hot or cold?”

Therese blanched a little.  As much as she had dreamt of the first night she would spend in Carol’s arms, she hadn’t prepared for it.  Falling asleep in the car didn’t help.  She wondered if she drooled. 

“I’m a natural heater.  At least that’s what I’ve been told.  I tend to like the cooler side of the room.” 

“Well, that works for me,” Carol replied.  “I’m usually chilly.  It is good to know I’ll have a personal heater, though.” 

After they had everything situated, Therese said, “I have road funk.  I should probably get in the shower.” 

Carol came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her as she did.  She sniffed her ear and said, “I think you smell decadent.” 

Therese laughed and said, “Perhaps your allergies are acting up.  There is no way I smell decadent after all that traveling.”  

“Or I just love your scent.”  She inhaled again deeply.  “Of course, if you’re insistent on a shower, I won’t deny you.  Go ahead, get comfortable.  I’ll shower when you’re done.”

Therese grabbed her cosmetic bag and pajamas from her suitcase and made her way to the bathroom.  As she closed the door, she heard Carol say, “I’ll be right back.  I want to grab something.”

As Therese turned on the shower, she heard the hotel door shut.  She jumped in as soon as the shower was hot and did her best to shower quickly.  When she’d toweled off and put on her pajamas, she came to the realization that she may look incredibly silly.  She was wearing a pair of polka dot pajamas that Dannie had bought her as a joke for Christmas last year.  She ended up keeping the pajamas because they were so comfortable.  Her Wonder Woman novelty cosmetic case probably wasn’t screaming  _ I’m an adult  _ either.  She sighed, and opened the door.  Not much she could do about it now.  She supposed Carol would realize that she was a nerd soon enough. 

The steam from the bathroom billowed around her as she exited the bathroom.  Carol sat across the room, legs crossed in a slip, with a glass of wine in hand and a book in the other.  Therese was blown away at how beautiful Carol looked.  She felt even sillier in her juvenile getup. 

“Well hello there, darling,” Carol said in a husky voice tinged with more than one glass of wine.  “My turn for the shower?”

“Uhm… ahh.. yeah.  I’m done.  All yours,” Therese mumbled.

“What’s that, dear?  Cat got your tongue?” Carol asked as she swayed towards the bathroom. “By the way, I love the Wonder Woman bag.” 

Therese blushed furiously.  “I forgot mine on a trip once, and this is the first one we found.  Not that I don’t love Wonder Woman,” Therese sputtered. 

“There’s wine over there on the desk,” Carol continued, seemingly enjoying Therese being off balance.  “A little birdy told me that wine makes you feel naughty - in a good way.  Why don’t you have a glass while I jump in the shower?”

Therese’s jaw dropped.   _ Et Tu Brute? _ Dannie had spilled one of her secrets.  She wondered what else he had told Carol.  As soon as Carol got in the shower, she was going to blow up Dannie’s phone.  She heard the door click and immediately went for a glass of wine and her phone.

Therese:  _ Traitor! _

Dannie:   _ Hey Therese!  How’s day one?  Traitor?  What? _

Therese:   _ Carol just said that wine made me feel naughty in a good way.  I wonder where she heard that. _

Dannie:  _ Hahahahahahaa.  I did tell her that, but nothing else.  She was trying to decide which wine you might like, and that slipped out.  I’m sorry Therese, but you have to admit it’s funny.  You say it every time you have your third glass of wine. _

Therese:   _ Well, it goes with the theme for the night. I was going to pick up something special to wear at night but ran out of time.  So, I’m wearing my polka.dot.pajamas.  And I brought that fucking Wonder Woman bag.  I am sure I’m radiating intelligence, maturity, and high society right now.  Couple that with your “naughty in a good way” spill, and I’m batting a thousand. _

Dannie:   _ Therese, that woman loves you.  Don’t worry about a thing.  Be you.  You're incredible.  Also, all of those things you mentioned are reasons that I love you.  Chin up, doll.  Get laid. I plan on doing the same. _

Therese:   _ Thanks, Dannie.  That helps.  I think.  Fuck!  You think she loves me? _

Dannie:   _ Shut up and enjoy her.  Good night, doll. _

Therese was mortified.  She was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.  Dannie’s words helped, but they’d just come from a mansion in New Jersey.  As she was trying to think of how she could recover, she realized she was a wine glass in, and Carol was opening the door.

“Okay now,” Carol said as she exited the bathroom.  “Now, where were we?”

To her surprise, Carol was wearing a simple knit robe.  The polka dot pajamas weren’t that bad in this context.  She was afraid, and maybe wishing, that Carol would come out in picture-perfect lingerie.  Maybe another night, she thought. 

Carol grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.  Everything was forgotten the moment she touched Carol. 

“Now that we have your funk washed off, perhaps I can try out my new heater.” Carol opened her robe and let it drop to the floor.  She climbed into bed and gazed at Therese as only she could.  Therese peeled back the blankets and joined Carol in the bed. 

As Carol made to shut the light out, Therese stopped her, saying, “Please don’t.  I want to see you.” 

Carol obliged and took Therese into her arms. 

“I’ve been waiting for this since yesterday afternoon,” Therese said as she leaned in to kiss Carol.  Carol took her face in her hands, returning the kiss.  Sometimes when they kissed, it was similar to their verbal jousting.  Probing and pushing, give and take, submission and dominance.  Therese loved every part of the back and forth with Carol.  It was consistent yet spontaneous.  It was perfect.

“Therese, darling,” Carol whispered,  “take off your pajamas.”

If Therese could record those words, she would play it endlessly in her mind on a loop.  There was no question in Carol’s words; only longing and need.  Therese peeled off her pajama bottoms and unbuttoned her pajama top, flinging them atop of Carol’s robe on the floor.  She snuggled into Carol’s outstretched arm and picked up where they were before Carol voiced her need.  As they explored one another’s mouths, probing and tugging, Carol attempted to push Therese onto her back. 

She pulled away from Carol’s mouth and said, “Oh no.  Not this again.  I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

She slid wryly between Carol’s legs, opening her own knees a bit to open Carol’s legs.  At the same time, she slipped her arm under the small of Carol’s back and lifted her down the bed, so her head barely rested on the pillow.  Carol’s cloudy blue-grey eyes bore into her with innate desire, almost challenging her.  Therese pushed her body down upon Carol’s, and they connected in a kiss that shot through Therese like lightning.  Atop Carol, she pushed against her, with just enough force to arouse and engage her. 

“Therese,” Carol moaned.  “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I have every idea of what I am about to do to you,” Therese replied as she began kissing down Carol’s torso.  She dragged her teeth down Carol’s ribs and back up to her nipple, teasing it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth.  Carol’s hips ground against Therese from underneath her, and Therese couldn’t help but smile.  She kissed back up to Carol’s chin and then started a slow and steady descent down the middle of Carol’s body, slipping back and forth from time to time to tease her just a little bit more.  As she reached just below her navel, Carol groaned.

“Therese, I need you.”

Therese adjusted herself so she would have better purchase on Carol’s lower body.  She slipped her shoulders under Carol’s legs and then slowly propped each of them back with her hands.  Carol was completely exposed to her.  Her scent was intoxicating.  It was sweet, and feminine, and strong.  It was Carol. 

Therese couldn’t wait any longer.  She lowered her mouth to Carol’s heat-rushed folds.  Carol was unbelievably wet.  As Therese adeptly took Carol's clit between her lips, Carol groaned loudly.  Therese could feel her quivering underneath her tongue. She ran her tongue from top to bottom in a slow circular motion as Carol pushed against her.  As Therese’s tongue slid hard and slowly over Carol’s swollen clit, she placed a single finger at the base of Carol’s opening.

“Oh, Therese!” Carol moaned.  “I want you inside of me.”

In time with Carol’s rocking hips, Therese allowed Carol to take first one finger inside of her, while continuing to tantalize her with her mouth, and then another.  She felt Carol tense beneath her as her rocking became faster and her breath started to catch. 

“Oh Therese, my love, I’m going to cum.”

Therese continued her rhythmic dance of mouth and fingers with Carol’s body.  And then Carol bucked and released against and into Therese’s open mouth.  She rocked and twitched against Therese’s hand and jaw until she stopped moving.  Therese slowly removed her fingers from inside of her, and Carol whimpered a bit.  Therese tasted all that Carol left for her in completion before proceeding up Carol’s body to rest with her. 

Carol’s breathing was still irregular as Therese traced circles on her abdomen with her fingers.  She gave Carol butterfly kisses on her jaw line as Carol tried to speak.

“Therese, my love. You are incredibly adept at oh so many things.  But, I feel as though we have found that at which you are best.”

Therese smiled underneath the compliment.  Wonder Woman bag and polka dot pajamas be damned.  None of it mattered now.  


	16. The McKinley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol set out for day two, and learn a little more about one another along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for awesome lightning fast edits! :)

Therese and Carol got little sleep that night in Pennsylvania.  When Therese did drift off to sleep, she was awakened with great pleasure by Carol's warm mouth on various parts of her body.  When Carol would drift off to sleep, Therese would cuddle against her and they would soon find themselves right back where the night had started.   When Therese finally awoke the next morning, she was surprised to learn it was nearly 10:00 a.m.

"Good morning, darling," Carol said, coming over to the bed with a cup her cup of coffee.  "You are so beautiful when you sleep, my angel."

Therese blushed and cuddled up next to Carol.  She'd never imagined a morning like this.  She'd never even known there were mornings like this.  Until she met Carol, Therese didn't think love like this existed.

"I would give anything to stay in bed all day with you," Therese said as Carol played with her hair and sat next to her. 

"I would love nothing more, love. However, I have a bit of a confession.  I'm going to have to do a small bit of work in Chicago."

Therese furrowed her brows and said, "Work?  I didn't know you worked in an office.  I thought your full time job was raising Rindy."

Carol smiled, "That's one of the things I love about you, Therese.  You sometimes take things as they are without question.  Yes, I work outside the house, and sometimes in the office.  You'll remember at one point we talked about me, engineering, and putting it aside when Harge took over his father's business?"

"I do." 

"Well, once he started focusing on the business, I became terribly bored.  He knew that I would eventually go stir crazy, so he asked if I would like to join him at his father's investment company.  I knew I wasn't really interested in the business, but I had to do something to occupy myself.  I ended up working on one of the floors with the traders.  I found out I liked it, but not within the confines of the company.  So, I left my position, took some investing classes, and eventually started investing on my own.  I started a small company which eventually grew into a larger one.  I focused mainly on those things that mattered to women, or a woman's point of view.  I have handed off most of the day to day business management to a more than capable CEO.  However, from time to time, I do make appearances with the company or try to court someone we need in house.  While we're in Chicago, I need to spend a little time convincing a potential employee to come on board.  I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner."

"It's not a big deal, Carol," Therese replied.  "I understand." 

"So, all of that being said, we need to get to Chicago by this Friday so I can meet with the woman." 

Therese smiled.  "So, what you're saying is that I need to get my butt out of bed?" 

"As much as I would also like to lie in bed all day and devour you, piece by piece, yes it's time to get up.  Besides, I'm absolutely ravenous."

Therese dressed quickly and packed up her things.  She and Carol ate breakfast at a small local diner, and were back on the road before noon.    They continued to get to know one another a little bit better while they traveled.  Carol talked more about how her friendship with Abby morphed over the years, and how jealous Harge still was of their closeness.  Therese was an excellent copilot.  They stopped at parks and fruit stands on the way.  Therese would wash and bag the fruit and then feed Carol while they drove.

"If you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to gain five pounds on this trip," Carol joked. 

"I don't think so," Therese replied.  "I'm pretty sure you have one of those metabolisms where you can eat whatever you like." 

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't.  But, if you dangle fruit in front of my mouth like you are, I am going to eat it every time," she declared.

Therese asked Carol about the music she listened to growing up. "I wasn't into much of the music that was popular while I was in school," Carol replied.  "Britney Spears, The Smashing Pumpkins, and R. Kelly really did nothing for me.  Couple that with my complete discomfort at school dances, and maybe you can understand why."

Therese nodded in understanding.  "Why did you go to school dances if you didn't like them?"

Carol smiled and replied, "Because I was expected to.  I was expected to go and to dance with the nice boy who lived down the street.  I didn't know how to tell my father that I was much more interested in his sister, so I went.  I created a face for all of that interaction.  I sold it well."

Therese listened and sighed.  "I'm really sorry you couldn't be who you were.  I didn't say anything about liking women in Catholic school, but there everyone knew who we were.  And, we were supposed to be asexual, so it really didn't matter.  The only time we saw boys was at multi-school events and dances.  I can't imagine being pushed in the other direction consistently." 

They continued to share childhood stories and likes and dislikes as the miles disappeared behind them.  There were so many differences in their history.  Therese couldn't help but think that she was really lucky that she saw Carol on the street that day, and that Carol came into the shop. 

"How much should I give you for the hotels and stuff on this trip?" Therese asked Carol out of nowhere.

Carol furrowed her brow and replied, "Therese, I don't expect for you to give me anything but your company.  I'm in a position where I have more than enough income to cover the trip without the expense impacting me at all."

Therese thought a moment.  Was she okay with Carol doing all of this for her?  If roles were reversed, would she do it any differently?  "This is really new to me.  When I've dated, we've gone dutch, or I've bought, or she's bought.  I’m not really good at allowing people to give me things.  If I get grumpy or you notice it bothering me, call me on it, okay?"

Carol laughed. "Oh, I have no problem calling you on silly behavior.  You'll probably live to regret making that statement."

They pulled into Canton, Ohio as the sun was setting.  Carol glanced at Therese who was flicking through more music she wanted to share with Carol and said, "This seems like a good place to stop, no?  Tomorrow's trip to Chicago should be easy enough?"

Therese laughed and said, "If I actually get out of bed, you mean?" 

Carol smiled and said, "Yes, we'll actually have to leave the hotel, Therese.  How about this one?  The McKinley?  That okay with you?"

Therese agreed and they pulled in.  As Carol checked them in, Therese looked around the facilities. While they were making their way to their room, Therese said, "ooh, they have an indoor pool!"

Carol grinned in reply and said, "I was hoping more for a room service night, but if you want to go swimming, we can do that, too." 

Therese weighed the two for a bit in her mind.

"Don't take too long to decide," Carol joked. "I may get insulted."

Therese laughed and said, "I can't imagine anything better than you, me, room service and a bed." 

Carol cocked her head and said, "Maybe three glasses of wine?"

Therese couldn't help but laugh in reply. 

"Speaking of the peanut gallery, how is Dannie today?" Carol asked. 

"He's doing well.  He's signing the lease on the new place for his coffee shop.  He said he'd go out and have a drink in celebration, but he is too busy.  I really hope he doesn't work himself to death with this build out." 

"He probably will," responded Carol.  "You know you'll have to let him, right?"

"I do," Therese said.  "I don't have to like, it though." 

Carol and Therese spent the night indulging in one another over and over again.  As the clock ticked towards midnight, Therese fell asleep against Carol's chest.  She was contemplating how lucky she was when sleep overtook her.  She couldn't imagine how she slept alone now that she had shared a bed with Carol.  They fit together perfectly. 


	17. The Gayborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese meets up with a friend from college and Carol interviews someone for her investment firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and most importantly, thanks to Ligeria for editing so well and quickly. She is the best. 
> 
> Second, big thanks to all of you. I haven't written daily in likely ten years. You've been so encouraging, I've gotten back into the habit. This is good for me in so many ways. I was really hesitant about putting any work out into the world in any form. Thanks to the AO3 community for being so welcoming.

Friday morning came all too soon.  Carol and Therese both woke reasonably early and grabbed a bite in the hotel before embarking for Chicago.  Since Carol had an appointment at 4:00 p.m., they discussed logistics on the way. 

“I think I’ll go to Boystown while you’re meeting with your potential employee,” Therese said.

“What’s Boystown?” Carol asked.

“It’s the gayborhood in Chicago,” Therese replied.

Carol laughed with such vigor that she nearly spit water out of her nose.  “Is that a real thing?” she asked.

“Carol, yes, there are areas in the major cities that are dominated by gays and lesbians.  Some of us call those gayborhoods.  I have a superb friend from college who originally moved to San Diego after college.  He’s since transferred to a store in Chicago.  I’m hoping we can meet for a beer, and he can show me around,” Therese replied.

“I learn something new every day.  I don’t know why that term is so funny to me, but it really makes me laugh.  What does your friend do?” Carol replied.

“He sells fancy faucets,” Therese answered.

“Fancy faucets? Now you’re pulling my leg.” 

“I don’t know what his business card reads, but he sells high-end plumbing fixtures for a showroom in Chicago.  I didn’t know it was a thing until he told me about it, either,” Therese said. 

“Ohhh, I understand what you mean.  Yes, I’ve bought fixtures like that from those showrooms,”  Carol said.

“If you’d like to meet him, I can rearrange, and we can meet after you meet with your client.” 

“No, no.  Meet your friend.  If you’re still drinking in the gayborhood when I’m done with the persuasive interview, I’ll meet you.” 

“Okay,” Therese responded as her phone pinged.  “Oh, it’s Tommy.  We’re going to meet at Roscoe’s at 4:00 p.m.” 

As Therese confirmed with Tommy, Carol said, “You know, darling. I’ve actually been to very few gay bars.  I’ve visited a few, but mostly when I was out of the country.  This will be a new experience for me.”

Therese smiled and replied, “Well, having dinner served to me in the suburbs was a new experience for me as well.  We have two worlds to navigate now.”

Carol chuckled.  “I guess we do.  I never really thought about it that way, but we grew up so differently, I suppose we’ll have a few of these new experiences to navigate.”

They stopped for lunch in a small town in Indiana.  Carol’s phone had been pinging consistently. 

“Is Abby bored?” Therese asked. 

“She is, and a few others as well, apparently,” Carol answered. 

They were a little ahead of schedule, so after lunch, they stopped at a park for some fresh air.  Therese snapped a few pictures and then started stretching her muscles with some standard yoga poses.  Carol smiled and watched her with more than appreciation in her eyes. 

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Therese.

“Oh, darling.  I certainly am enjoying myself, while thinking of all the things I could do to you in those positions.” Carol grinned. 

Therese nearly lost her balance as she moved into Warrior 2.  “Not fair, Carol.  We have no time for shenanigans today.  We’re on a schedule.”

“There is always time for shenanigans,” Carol said, laughing. 

“You’re going to get shenaniganed tonight,” Therese teased.  “Just you wait.” 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time, love.” 

They continued to joke with one another as they made their way back to the car and got back on the road to Chicago. 

“You know what?  Dannie, the crew and I road tripped to Chicago a few times.  We would get the cheapest hotel we could find, throw some beer and ice in the tub, and grab as many tickets for live concerts as we could.  We would often come for a particular band, but there were always shows the day before or after the original artist.  So, we’d buy tickets for all of them, and stay and watch live music for three or four days and then head back to New York.  I found some of my favorite bands that way,” Therese said. 

Carol smiled and replied, “I love when you talk about your experiences with Dannie.  You light up.  I really can’t wait to spend time getting to know him.  He seems like an amazing young man.” 

“He is pretty special,” Therese said.  “You get a faraway gaze when you share your experiences with Abby.” 

“Some of the best times I shared with Abby were a long time ago.  So a faraway gaze may be an apt description.  Sometimes it’s hard to reconcile.  I enjoyed the trips Abby and I took together so much.  I felt alive for the first time when we toured Europe together.  But, after having Rindy, I knew a different kind of excitement and joy.  I didn’t think I could reconcile those two concepts.  It was as if they were the ends of two separate spectrums.  But, eventually, they shifted closer.  It wasn’t until the other night when you, Rindy, and I were in the playroom watching  _ Mulan _ that I saw those spectrums meet.  I realized that I didn’t have to compartmentalize my loves, but that they could coexist.”

“Thank you for letting me get to know Rindy,” Therese said.  “I know how much she means to you, and what you are offering when you encourage us to spend time together.  I don’t take it lightly.”

“Thank you for understanding those truths, Therese,” Carol said with tears in her eyes.  “Jesus, woman.  I swear to God. I have teared up more since I met you than I have my entire life.  I think you may have supercharged pheromones or something.” 

“I think that maybe you’re just not used to having someone in your life who truly listens to what you’re saying,” Therese replied.  “I say that taking nothing away from Abby, of course.” 

“You’ve probably hit the nail on the head again, darling,” Carol said. 

They continued talking about some of their favorite trips in life as they pulled into Chicago.  Carol valeted at the Drake Hotel and the bellman took their luggage up to their room for them.  It was 2:30 p.m. and they had a little time before either of their appointments.  Carol suggested they have a drink in the suite while she caught up on email.  While Carol checked in at work, Therese checked in with Tommy to make sure they were still on. 

Carol moved to the bed and rested with her arm over her face.  "Before we go out and become who we are to the world, come lay with me, and let us just be Carol and Therese?" Carol asked. 

Therese smiled and joined Carol on the bed.  "I love our moments of just being Carol and Therese," she replied as she fell into Carol's arms. 

Their respite ended all too soon, and Carol changed into a business skirt suit.  Therese opted for more casual attire.  As they left the room, they kissed and wished each other the best. 

Therese caught an Uber to Roscoe's, and Tommy was waiting on a bar stool when she arrived.  They embraced and got comfortable.

"I was surprised to hear you were in town," Tommy said.  "Last I heard from Dannie, you never took a day off.  It now seems that you two have switched roles." 

Therese reminisced on the truth of his statement.  "I suppose that is accurate.  I hope to rectify it, at least concerning myself," she replied.  "It seems you're doing well and have adjusted to Chicago life." 

"I have," Tommy agreed.  "It's a significant change from San Diego.  I miss those winters, but I’m doing so much better career wise here.  What about you - how's work?" 

"I love my job," Therese confessed.  "But, I may be ready for something new.  I've been putting together a portfolio, and I'm thinking of launching a website.  Everyone seems to think I have a great camera eye, so I may as well give it a shot."

"You always took incredible pictures, Therese," Tommy concurred.  "I still have the picture you took at the Damien Rice concert in my living room.  I've collected a lot of art since then, but that picture of him singing  _ Cannonball _ is so remarkable.  Everyone who comes over compliments the photo.  You should get business cards if you are putting together a portfolio and website." 

Therese nodded.  "That's probably an excellent idea. Oh, I should have said something, too.  My… the woman I'm dating may come join us after her business meeting."

Tommy smiled. "Haven't had the girlfriend discussion yet?" 

Therese laughed. "I guess we haven't.  We've been dating for a couple of weeks, I guess.  It's all been organic, and we've not defined anything.  I probably sound like a hippie granola lesbian now."

Tommy chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far, but that's a hilarious comparison.  So tell me about her."

"She's a little older than I am, but I'm not sure how much.  Maybe five years, maybe ten.  She's been in a heterosexual long-term marriage for over ten years, and her soon to be ex-husband is semi-famous.  But, what matters most is she's this amazingly beautiful and loving creature who has found something special inside of me," Therese confessed.

"Oh, now we're having fun!" Tommy grinned.  "Tell me who her husband is. Don't tease."

"Tommy, I'm not sure if they've put out a public statement yet, so mum's the word until that happens, okay?"

"Seriously?  Public statement?  Cross my heart and all that, who is it?"

"Hargess Aird.  I'm dating Carol Aird," Therese replied. 

"Shut the fuck up!  Jesus, Therese, she is fucking stunning. Wow.  Wait, she's coming here?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, after her meeting if we're still here," Therese responded.

"Oh, we gonna be here." Tommy joked. "How the fuck did all of this happen?"

"She ordered a birthday invitation for her daughter, and we were both just taken with each other.  She left her scarf, and I mailed it back.  The next thing I knew we were having lunch in the city and dinner in the Jersey 'burbs," Therese said.

"This is awesome, Therese.  I’m so glad you're happy.  Also, I never thought Alex was any good for you. She seriously did not mesh with your artistic side,"  Tommy said.

"I am happy, Tommy.  I didn't know what it was like to be in love until I met her." Therese blushed.  "What about you?  Did Darren not come with you from San Diego?"

"No, he didn't.  We were distant at best before we left.  It was perfect timing for the change, and may have played into why I was eager to take the job.  But, I have been talking with this cute guy from South Carolina.  He's mousey and adorable.  I may be a bit smitten." Tommy grinned.

"Well, that sounds great," Therese replied.  "It looks like Chicago has been good for you."

They continued to laugh and joke about college pranks, loves, and life experiences from the past.  Therese was so engaged in conversation, she didn't notice Carol enter the bar at first.  However, as soon as she saw her from the corner of her eye, her face lit up. 

"Tommy, this is Carol.  Carol – Tommy." Therese introduced them. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tommy.  Therese has told me a bit about you.  I understand you're quite the man in fixtures,"  Carol said.

"Do not get me started," Tommy replied.  "I could talk your ear off for hours.  It's amazing to meet you, Carol.  Therese has told me so much about you."

"Oh, has she now?" Carol grinned.  "Telling all my secrets, are you, darling?"

Therese blushed.  "Only the good ones."

"Before you got here, I was telling Therese I still have one of her photographs as the primary focus of my living room.  I've been telling her for years how talented she is.  I'm so happy to hear that she's moving forward with a portfolio and website," Tommy said.

"I am happy for her, too," Carol replied.  "She has an innate ability to capture the human soul in more ways than one." 

The three continued talking into the early hours of the evening when the after work crowd started gathering.  As Therese was considering how to exit back to the hotel, Tommy said, "Well, I suppose I should get going. I have a date tonight and should freshen up." 

Relieved, Therese and Carol said their goodbyes as they made their way outside onto Halstead Street after securing an Uber back to the hotel.  Therese held the door as Carol entered.

"Thank you, love," Carol said.  "You know, I may have said it before, but I'll say it again.  I could get used to this."


	18. The Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol wakes up Therese early and teases her all day about a surprise. Therese does her best to guess, but can't come up with anything. Carol and Therese have "the girlfriend" talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Ligeria for same hour editing! It's truly amazing stuff!

Carol woke Therese up on Saturday morning relatively early. Therese opened one eye slowly as Carol has partially drawn back the drapes. 

"Do you have another business meeting somewhere in middle America?" Therese asked. 

"Nope, no more business meetings, but I may have a surprise.  Let's go have breakfast, love."  

She was almost as giddy as Rindy was the morning at Carol's house on the day they left New Jersey. 

"Okay, okay.  I'm up, see?" Therese asked.

"You're up, but you're not moving, darling,"  Carol said, grinning.

"You're intolerable when you are happy in the morning," Therese groaned. 

"And you're adorable when you're grumpy in the morning," Carol responded. 

"Oh gag, we're that couple now."  Therese laughed.

Carol smiled at Therese as she wrapped her arms around her.  "I suppose we are that couple now."

"I was letting Tommy know you'd be meeting us yesterday, and I wasn't sure what to call you," Therese said.

"I suppose we should have that conversation then?"  Carol asked. 

"I guess we should." Therese agreed.

"How about we do that on the way out of Chicago?" Carol questioned.  "This may take some time."

"Jeez, you are really raring to go, aren't you?" 

"I am!"  Carol laughed.

They ate their breakfast at the hotel and left Chicago behind them with the sunrise. 

"I admit, love," Carol started, "I have a bit of a surprise for you today.  I hope you don't hate surprises."

"No, I don't hate surprises," Therese said.  "And we're on vacation, from here on out to places I've likely never seen, so please feel free to surprise me."

Carol was all grins as she drove through the Midwest plains. 

"I suppose we should get back to that conversation we started at the hotel," Carol prompted. 

"Yes," Therese replied.  "It would be a good idea."

"It may surprise you to know that I've never officially had a girlfriend," Carol answered. 

"What about Abby?" Therese questioned. 

"She was a girl and a friend, and we shared a bed for a time, but we were never really girlfriends.  She knew I was married to Harge.  She was just Abby.  It's also likely while it fizzled so soon after it started; that and we were never meant to date," Carol said.

"Well, I have had a few," Therese admitted.

"Is that a term you're comfortable with, then?" Carol inquired. 

"It is a term I'm comfortable with," Therese said, "but you feel like a lot more than a girlfriend." 

"Is there something else you'd like to use to describe one another, love?" Carol asked

"I don't know?  Companion, mate, partner all sound so ... generic." Therese replied.  "I think I prefer to call you my love, or my girlfriend depending on the company.  Are you okay with that?"

"I am quite good with that, darling.  I love both terms.  So, that's that," Carol replied. 

"Now back to this surprise.  What could you possibly have planned out in the middle of the Midwest corn fields, Carol?" Therese asked.

"You, my love, will have to wait and see," replied Carol. 

Carol and Therese continue to talk and joke as they drove through small town after small town.  They did stop from time to time so Therese could snap some pictures.  After one of those stops, Therese glanced back at her every growing pile of used film rolls.

"At some point, I'm going to have to develop this or send it back," Therese said while looking at the pile. 

"Do you still have quite a bit left, or do we need to pick up some more?" Carol asked. 

"I have five or six more rolls. I should be okay," Therese replied. 

"I have a feeling you may want some more for tonight," Carol said.  "We'll stop in the next town and see what we can find.  Do you want to ship some of those back home, or will they be okay in the car for the duration of the trip?"

"I am not sure about shipping them or car safety," Therese said in response to Carol's second question.  "I didn't think it through when we started.  And just why am I going to need additional film for tonight, love?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Carol said.

"Ugh!" Therese pouted.  "I'm usually really better at being patient, but I am not going to be good at being patient with you, I can tell you that right now."

Carol, enjoying her lover's consternation, laughed a genuine belly laugh.  "I think you'll survive, Therese Belivet.  Now turn on some music and take your mind off it.  How about some more of that Brandi Carlile?  Have we listened to her newest record yet?"

They pulled into Waterloo, Iowa just after 2 p.m. 

"Let's get everything unpacked," Carol said, giddy with excitement.  "Then we can have an early dinner before we're on our way to our surprise.  It's about an hour out, so we have to make sure to leave here by no later than 5:30 p.m.  Dress for cool but comfortable, okay, love?"

Therese scowled as she unpacked her stuff and sorted out clean clothes.  "Dress or hoodie, Carol?" she asked while Carol was in the bathroom.

"I would say hoodie to be safe, darling.  I wouldn't want you to get cold."  

That made the process easier.  Therese took apart her camera bag and repacked everything to make sure she had all of her lenses and film.  Whatever they were seeing, Carol had been insistent about the film, so Therese wanted to ensure she had enough to cover whatever the night may hold for them. 

Carol came out of the bathroom in a pair of khaki slacks, a polo, and a cardigan.  Therese didn't think she had ever seen her so casual. 

Carol caught her looking at her.  “Is this okay, love?” 

“Of course, Carol.  I just don’t think I’ve ever not seen you in a dress.”  Therese replied.

“I wasn’t sure how the weather would turn out and don't want to take a big coat, so I figured this would do,” Carol said.

“You look perfectly put together like you always do. And I’ve never been able to take pants off of you, so that will be fun.” 

“Now who’s being presumptive, darling?” Carol quipped.

“So, no clues, still?” Therese asked.

“Nope, you’ll just have to wait and see,” Carol answered. 

They made their way to a small diner in Waterloo.  Therese wasn’t sure if there would be drinking involved or if the surprise just involved the two of them.  Given Carol’s dress and instructions, she figured that they may be outside, or at least in public.  That could mean alcohol was involved.  She decided to eat something significant for their early dinner. 

“Hungry, are you, my love?” Carol asked.

“I figure I should plan for anything,” Therese winked in reply.  Carol was having such a great time, and apparently planned this evening in the middle of small town Iowa.  Therese figured she would just go with it. 

After they finished dinner, they loaded back up into the car and headed south.  Carol again requested Brandi Carlile as they made their way to their destination.  Therese had no idea where they were going, but she was having the time of her life.  


	19. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is revealed, and Therese is lost in so much emotion. A lot happens here that will drive the next few chapters, and starts to lay some bedrock for their relationship. This is the chapter I've been chomping at the the bit to write; this one and the next one. The characters also revisit a song they first listened to in Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her edits and her continued feedback.
> 
> Song featured by both bands:
> 
> Father’s Be Kind by Ivan & Alyosha: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itR77qQaCMg   
> Be Your Man – Ivan & Alyosha: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itR77qQaCMg   
> Wherever is Your Heart – Brandi Carlile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYvwRpqidvY  
> I Belong to You – Brandi Carlile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyWdXez59Wg   
> The Mother – Brandi Carlile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrF4yttb-io   
> The Story – Brandi Carlile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0jiALPCtH8

As they pulled into Cedar Rapids, Iowa, Therese was ticking off in her mind what this surprise could be.  She had never been to Cedar Rapids, and she wasn’t sure what the town had to offer.  She decided not to google anything because she figured it would be a bit like cheating.  So, she sat in the car, content to enjoy the enormous grin on Carol’s face.  Her phone pinged.

Dannie:   _ Hey doll, did you figure it out, yet? _

Therese:   _ No, and I have given up trying.  Do you know what this is all about, Dannie? _

Dannie:   _ Yep, I do.  The good news is that you’ll know soon enough, too.  I hope she snaps a picture of your face.  I can’t even imagine how you’ll react. _

Therese:   _ Okay, that’s a little more frightening, Dannie, what do you mean, how I’ll react? _

Dannie:   _ It’s nothing weird, I promise.  Enjoy yourself, and text me when you know.  Love you, Therese! <3 _

Therese:   _ Okay, Dannie, will do. _

Carol smiled as Therese looked up at her. 

“Well,” Therese said, “you certainly have Dannie wrapped around your finger already.  He won’t tell me anything.”

Carol laughed and said, “I think he’s as excited about this as I am.  I promise the anticipation is almost over.  Thank you for being such a good sport about the whole thing.  It was somewhat a spur of the moment idea, once I looked at the calendar on Wednesday, and I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off. “

As they turned the corner of 3rd Avenue, Therese saw the Paramount Theatre lights, under which the artist was flashing as sold out, Brandi Carlile. 

“This explains all of the Brandi Carlile requests!” Therese squealed.  “Are we going!?!  Is this the surprise?!?!”

Carol laughed and replied, “Yes, darling.  This is the surprise or at least part of it.  Yes, we’re going.”

Therese actually jumped up and down in her seat.  She hadn’t seen Brandi live in years.  And, she would get to see the band perform with Carol.  She couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Oh Carol, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me.  I am SO excited.  I can’t wait until you see these guys perform live,” Therese said.

“I can’t wait to see them with you either, Therese,” Carol replied. 

They parked and started making their way into the theater.  They walked over to the bar and picked up drinks once inside.  Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and led her to their seats, which were just off center in the front row.  The only time Therese had ever been this close was when she and Dannie camped out all day at a general admission show.  To make matters better, Ivan & Alyosha were opening for the band.  She loved Ivan & Alyosha almost as much as she loved Brandi and the twins. 

Shortly after they sat down, the house lights came down.  Not all the seats were filled yet, but Ivan & Alyosha took the stage.  They opened with a beautiful rendition of  _ Fathers Be Kind _ .  Therese pointed out that Tim Wilson (the lead singer) and Pete Wilson (one of the guitar players) were brothers.  Therese sang along to all the songs she knew.  The band introduced a new song and then played a few off of their most recent album.  They closed the set with  _ Be Your Man _ , which Therese sang directly to Carol.  When the band finished, and they started switching out gear for the headliner, Therese and Carol made their way to the bar again.  Therese was on cloud nine, and almost jumping up and down. 

“You want to be my man?” Carol asked as they waited for their drinks.

“Well, I don’t want to be a man, but I am quite comfortable with acquiring a song’s gender regardless of the intent of the songwriter.  I don’t typically change pronouns.  I just own it and sing it,” Therese replied.  “Does that make sense?”

“It does make sense,” Carol replied as she smiled.  “You have a beautiful voice, Therese. Being serenaded by you is quite intoxicating.” 

They picked up a couple of drinks while at the bar so they wouldn’t have to go back.  As they sat in their seats, Therese pointed out Josh’s cello and explained that the cellist had been with the band since shortly after inception.

“Oh!  That explains the strings I always hear,” Carol replied. 

As if on cue, Josh came out and picked up the cello, and the band quickly followed him on stage.  The mood in the room was electric.  Fans screamed when Brandi took the stage, and they opened with  _ Again Today _ .  Therese watched Carol watch the doe-eyed songstress. 

“Wait, the two men are really twins?” she whispered to Therese. 

“Yes, that’s Tim on lead guitar and Phil on bass.  Phil married Brandi’s little sister, and Josh just married Brandi’s wife’s sister.  They’re quite the band that way.  They’re not just band members; they’re family.” 

Carol was enjoying herself as much as Therese was.  In between taking pictures, singing along, and watching Carol, Therese found herself entirely occupied.  The band followed up with  _ Raise Hell _ and then went into  _ Wherever is Your Heart _ .

“Jesus Christ, these are talented people,” Carol said.  There were more than a few moments when Therese would look over to see Carol’s mouth open.  If it wasn’t open, she was wearing a wide grin, or gazing at Therese as she did. 

As the band sang the chorus, Therese whispered in Carol’s ear  _ “Wherever is your heart, I call home.  Though your feet may take you far from me, I know; wherever is your heart I call home” _ with the band as they sang, and Carol’s face lit up again.

Next came  _ The Eye _ , which featured three-part harmony all the way through and was followed by  _ That Wasn’t Me, Hard Way Home, Late Morning Lullaby, _ which was an old favorite of Therese’s and she was surprised to hear it.  The set list continued through, and then Brandi introduced a love song she’d written about her wife,  _ I Belong To You _ .  Therese’s eyes filled quickly as she looked at Carol. 

> _ I know I could be spending a little too much time with you _
> 
> _ but time and too much don't belong together like we do _
> 
> _ If I had all my yesterdays, I'd give 'em to you too _
> 
> _ I belong to you now _
> 
> _ I belong to you _

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese and stood behind her as they listened to the rest of the song together. 

Therese wasn’t sure, but she thought that Brandi looked at Carol more than once.  Who wouldn’t, though?  Her girlfriend was so incredibly stunning and kind; and so many other things.  Her nose burned, and tears fell again as she thought about how much Carol meant to her already.  They stayed wrapped together like that as the band continued. 

Brandi then said she was going to debut a new song that even Therese hadn’t heard.  It was not on an album yet.  She and Catherine, her wife, had had a baby a few years back.  She joked that motherhood is what everyone tells you it is, but it is also a whole lot more, including sometimes being lame.  (Brandi’s words  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrF4yttb-io ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrF4yttb-io) )

Carol nearly choked when she said it.  She also talked about same-sex parenting and Therese couldn’t help but look back up at Carol.  Brandi relayed a story about being thunderous as an individual, and that her daughter yelled at her when saying “Momma” in the same way.  Therese and Carol laughed together, and Therese started thinking about having children with Carol. As Brandi started singing about having kids, she realized what she was getting into with Rindy and Carol.  She smiled as she realized that she couldn’t wait. 

During this song, it was her turn to comfort Carol.  As Brandi sang about losing heirlooms, trashing cars, and seeing things in color, tears rolled down Carol’s eyes.  Therese brushed them away and tiptoed up to kiss Carol on the cheek where the tears had slid down her face.

Brandi broke the mood a bit thereafter singing a cover before switching out to an electric guitar, which usually meant it was time for  _ The Story _ .  But, before the band broke into the next song, she brought her wife out, which was unusual.  Catherine was known to work behind the scenes, especially with The Looking Out Foundation, the charity Brandi and the twins started as soon as they signed their first record contract, but she was rarely on stage. 

Brandi began by stating the same, that Catherine normally was more of a behind the scenes person.  She did say that Catherine had an announcement regarding the Looking Out Foundation.  Catherine took the mic and conveyed that The Looking Out Foundation had received one of their largest single donations that night and that it was six figures.  She also indicated that the donor wanted to stay anonymous, but had also pledged to match any and donations to the Looking Out Foundation for that entire year.  She ended with encouraging everyone to donate and share The Looking Out Foundation’s web page, so they could make the most of the matching donation before handing the mic back to Brandi.

Brandi thanked the anonymous donor and asked the crowd to as well.  Tim and Phil tipped their hats. Brandi then indicated that she usually dedicated this next song to the fans because this trip from the band signing their first record contract to singing the songs and making the records that they wanted to make wouldn’t have happened without their fans.  She then said that in addition to the fans, she would also like to dedicate the song to someone in the crowd tonight who was incredibly special.  She looked over at Therese and Carol and said into the mic, “Therese, this one’s for you.”

Tim’s guitar lick started, and the song she first played for Carol on her back deck came through the speakers in real time.  For a significant portion of the song, Brandi sang to Carol and Therese, and through her tears, Therese figured out who the donor was.  As the song concluded with “It’s true, I was made for you” Therese turned and kissed Carol and whispered three words she’d been waiting for the right moment to say, “I love you.”


	20. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol watch the closing of the concert and Therese gets to meet one of her idols face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to Ligeria for amazing editing. :)
> 
> In preparation, there is going to be some angst coming. I think Therese and Carol's relationship has progressed to the point that it can survive that angst a little better than perhaps 1950s Therese and Carol, but it is in the works. 
> 
> Songs mentioned:   
> Brandi Carlile – Pride and Joy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itvfXJlKFL0  
> Brandi Carlile -- Beginning to Feel the Years - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC-T1QsT5Dc

Well, there it was.  She’d finally said what her heart had been saying for so long now.  Therese could hear her heartbeat in her ears.  It was flooded by the sounds of screaming fans, thunderous applause, and a bit of a ringing sensation.  Therese felt lost in so much emotion. 

It was then that Carol brushed Therese's ear with her lips and said, "I've loved you for a lifetime, Therese.  It just took me a while to find you." 

Therese couldn't move.  She unlocked her knees because she had heard that in intensely emotional situations, knocked knees lead to fainting.  She grabbed her camera and turned it on Carol, capturing a beautiful picture of the stage lights reflecting off of her striking face. 

Brandi thanked the crowd, and the band switched out instruments. Brandi and Josh broke into a familiar intro, and Therese immediately recognized the song  _ Pride and Joy.  _

"This is Dannie's favorite," she told Carol.  "It reminds him of coming out to his parents.  He really connected with it."

Therese and Carol swayed to the music in each other's arms.  As the song came to the close, the band thanked the crowd and left the stage.  The crowd soon erupted with thunderous clapping and stomping, all seeking an encore.  Carol and Therese joined in the applause.

Soon the band came back out.  Brandi grabbed the mic and said, "We have a few more for ya, if that's okay?" 

The crowd responded with enthusiasm as the band started a beautiful cover of  _ Nothing Compares 2 U _ .  Therese glanced at Carol, lost in the experience of seeing remarkable musicians perform at their best.  Next, the band covered  _ Going to California. _

After the second cover, Brandi let the crowd know, "As much as I hate to see this night end, it must end at some point.  I'm afraid they're going to close the doors on us.  I'm going to ask the band to gather around me for one more."

With that prompting, all instruments were shed save a mandolin picked up by Tim Hanseroth, and the entire band gathered around her.  She let the crowd know she planned to do one song without a microphone.  Therese had seen the band do it.  They felt it made the room a little smaller. 

Brandi's powerful vocals echoed through the theater as she started singing the first few lines of  _ Beginning to Feel The Years _ a capella, except for the strumming mandolin.  Tim, Phil, and Josh, cello in tow, gathered around her, adding their signature harmony.  As they broached the chorus, Carol hugged her a little more tightly.  Therese knew this song had quickly become one of Carol's favorites. 

> _ The hard times that I had, really don't seem all that bad _
> 
> _ Yesterday is long ago and far away, _
> 
> _ And I'm beginning to feel the years, but I'm going to be ok _
> 
> _ as long as you're beside me along the way _
> 
> _ Going to make it through the night, and into the morning light _

The band finished their last song and left the stage.  Therese turned to Carol again, wrapping her arms around her waist and facing her.  "I'd hate to see what you could dream if you had time to plan."

"Well, darling, I am glad you enjoyed it.  I have to admit, it ended up being as much a gift for me as for you.  The music was astounding, and seeing your face as you took it all in was worth the price of admission."  

Therese replied, "I suppose we should make our way to the car.  We have nearly an hour's drive, and keeping my hands off you even for that long seems impossible right now." 

"Not quite yet, love," Carol said.  "We have a little bit more of the surprise yet to go, but first, I have to freshen up.  I am afraid I look a mess."

Carol made her way toward the bathroom, and Therese followed.  She may as well get freshened up as well.  She was thankful Carol made the suggestion once she looked at herself in the mirror.  There were tear tracks down her face, and her eyes were a little puffy.  She fixed her mascara and eyeliner and applied a little cool water to the area around her eyes. 

As they left the bathroom, Carol grabbed Therese's hand and led her down a hall to an area that led behind the stage. 

"Carol, are we going backstage?!" Therese asked in hushed excitement. 

"If we can manage it, yes," Carol replied. 

Therese's dimples were fully pronounced as she grinned widely.  Therese nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

"Are you nervous, darling?" Carol asked.

"Uhm, YEAH.  Super nervous.  I am pretty much floored right now.  I can't even speak coherently.  Speaking of which, do you ever get nervous?" Therese asked.

"I do.  I just have many years of practiced control.  Not to dampen the mood, but living in a situation that is completely against your grain allows one to develop certain skills.  Showing little emotion is one I've mastered,"  Carol responded.

As Therese was about to respond, the door cracked open. 

"Hi, is one of you Carol Aird?" the tall blonde with a thick ponytail asked. 

"That would be me," Carol replied, extending her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Therese Belivet." 

Inside Therese's head, a little scream erupted.  My girlfriend, Therese Belivet. This is something she would have to get used to. 

"Please come back with me," the blonde replied as she led them to a room behind the stage.  "The band is looking forward to meeting you, but Catherine wanted to have a few words first, if that's okay?"

"Absolutely," Carol responded.  "We'd be delighted."

Catherine Shepherd Carlile came from around the corner all smiles. 

She introduced herself in an adorable British accent, "Hello, I'm Catherine.  It's so nice to meet you."

Carol again took the lead, "Hello, Catherine, so nice to meet you in person.  This is my girlfriend, Therese Belivet." 

They all shook hands.

Catherine continued, "As I mentioned on the phone, The Looking Out Foundation is incredibly thankful for your contribution.  It's not often we get a sizable donation like this, and we'll be able to do a lot with it.  We're concentrating on community-specific projects right now, in towns the band has visited.  Here in Cedar Rapids, we're working with the food pantry to make sure they have all they need."

"That's wonderful to hear," Carol replied.  "Do your projects then change based on the needs of the community?" 

"We try to reach out through our network of fans and ask them what their community needs.  We use them as a guide.  So, if you have a specific community need, make sure to hit the message boards.  The band and the foundation take a lot of cues directly from the fans," Catherine responded. 

At that, Brandi Carlile came from around the corner.  "Hey there, I'm Brandi.  What Catherine said is true.  We find that our fans are the most generous and genuine people we could meet.  Since we knew that going in, why not confer with them and make sure we're reaching their needs in their communities."

Therese about fainted.  She was in a room with her music idol.  Brandi was even more adorable in person.  She had a few freckles and a tiny gap between her two front teeth. 

Catherine made the introductions. "Brandi, this is Carol Aird and her girlfriend, Therese Belivet." 

"It's great to meet you," Brandi continued.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well," Carol replied, as Therese thought she saw Brandi look Carol up and down. 

"Hey Catherine, can we talk for a moment a little more about what the foundation does?  I may have some more ideas for contributions," Carol said.

"Sure thing," Catherine replied as Catherine and Carol stepped aside for a moment. 

Brandi broke the silence between she and Therese saying, "so, how long have you two been dating?"

Therese replied, "It's semi new.  It has been a bit of a whirlwind.  I'm adjusting slowly, but all of this tonight was a surprise.  We're currently on a cross-country vacation, and I had no idea she had this planned."

Brandi laughed, "Yeah, girl!  She seems like a bit of a handful, but she's fucking stunning if you don't mind me saying so.  The twins even noticed her from the stage."

Therese looked over at Carol, nodding in agreement, "She has the ability to command a room in minutes without speaking, that's for sure," she agreed.

"Are you ready for that?" Brandi asked her.  "I know it's a lot to handle.  She and I have a lot in common that way.  I don't think I could date a woman cut from the same cloth.  It takes a special kind of woman to manage one of us and an even more special one to marry one of us."

"I am." Therese laughed as she responded.  "I can't imagine spending a day without her.  She seems to occupy a lot of space, but it's a small part of her, and not the part I'm most attracted to.  I'm more drawn to that mind wandering, creative, and insecure person I catch glimpses of from time to time; that’s not to say that her stature and beauty aren't to be admired.  They are just pieces of the puzzle."

"Well, I think you're gonna do just fine. You two seem meant for one another, from just our brief meeting," Brandi said.

As Therese was about to respond, Evangeline came running around the corner. "Mommma!!" she hollered.

Therese laughed. "Holy cow, she really does say Momma with an aggressive tone.  You weren't joking."

Brandi cracked up. "I try to tell people.  Isn't it hilarious?" 

Evangeline brought Carol and Catherine back into the conversation with Brandi and Therese.  They talked about Rindy and Evangeline for a minute before the twins came out.  Brandi asked if she and Carol would like to get pictures with the band.  After a few rounds of picture taking, Carol and Therese thanked the group for their hospitality and made their way towards the exit.

"Carol, this was the most memorable experience of my life," Therese said, as they left the theater. 

"I am glad I was able to give you something you've never had, Therese.  Now you know how I feel when you look at me.  I've never felt love like this," Carol said.  "Now shall we get back to the hotel so you can put those beautiful hands all over me?"

And with that, they were on their way back to Waterloo. 


	21. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol arrive home from the concert alive and full of passion. The shower gets a little crowded, and we learn a little more about this AU Carol's proclivities. (Smut in here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Ligeria for her edits. She makes this process so smooth. 
> 
> Again an angst warning. We're going to be building up to some angst in the next chapter or so. It will resolve, but it won't be pleasant for either character.

Carol pulled into the hotel in Waterloo.  It was nearly 1:00 a.m., but neither Carol nor Therese were tired at all.  Therese always felt as though she were baptized after seeing an art show or live music.  It was almost like a rebirth.

Carol opened the door to the hotel, and Therese dropped their evening’s purchases and bags at the door.  As Carol shut the door, Therese started peeling off clothes.

“You’re a bit eager, aren’t you, love?” Carol asked with intent.

“I am, but I also want to get a shower.  I feel like I’ve sweat through five workouts.  I’m a nervous sweater, if you haven’t noticed,” Therese replied.

“Oh, I’ve noticed.  And it’s intoxicating. So you can imagine how the night went for me.”

Therese laughed, turned to Carol and said, “In that case, shall we conserve some water?”

Carol’s eyes darkened in approval and arousal.  “I think that’s a very fine idea indeed,” she responded as she, too, began to undress.

Therese moved into the bathroom and turned on the water.  The temperature outside had considerably dipped since the concert ended, and the temperature shifts between sweating and transitioning from outside to inside had left Therese with a little chill.  She turned to tell Carol it was ready when she noticed she was right behind her.

“After you, Madame,” Carol said.

Therese and Carol climbed into the shower.

“You first,” Carol said as she gently nudged Therese under the shower head.  The water fell over Therese’s pale flesh.  She loosely wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist, and the water pooled between them.  As it did, she bent her neck down and licked a stream of water from Therese’s nipple.  A moan escaped Therese, as she felt Carol’s mouth up on her.  She looked down and saw Carol beneath her and the water flowing over her lips now firmly wrapped around her own nipple.  Therese was awed at the beauty water could create just by carving a path.

Carol pulled back from Therese with a wide wicked grin.  “I suppose we should get clean before we drain the hotel’s hot water heater?”  she asked.  Therese reached for her shampoo, but Carol got there first.

“Allow me?”

Therese nodded as Carol lathered her shampoo in her hands.  Therese moved slightly out of the stream of the showerhead as Carol began to scrub her skull.

“Aren’t you cold?” Therese asked, knowing Carol was outside the water’s warmth.

“Not with you in the shower with me.  In fact, I think I’m a little flushed,” Carol replied.  She continued to lather the shampoo into Therese’s thick hair and then grasped each of Therese’s shoulders and turned her around.

“Head down, love?”  Carol said as she pressed the goose bumped flesh against Therese’s back and backside.  There was no mistaking this moan, as it half caught in Therese’s throat.  She could feel Carol’s pubic hair against her butt.  She reached her arm behind her and pulled Carol more deeply against her.

A groan escaped Carol as well as she pushed her now taut nipples against Therese’s back.  They rocked against each other as the water flowed around them and the last of the suds from Therese’s hair slipped down her body.

Carol stretched her long arm around Therese and between her legs.  She was slick with water and with arousal.  Carol’s fingers soon found a steady rhythm sliding up and down and around Therese’s distended center.  They rocked together under the water as Carol’s fingers quickened and slowed, teasing and enticing Therese closer and closer to release.

Therese was somewhat hesitant to let go, afraid she may slip and fall in the shower when Carol whispered, “I won’t let you fall, my love.  Let go.”

That was all Therese needed to hear as she released with fury.  Her body bucked and quivered in Carol’s capable arms, and Carol did not let her fall.  Her breaths were ragged and heavy as she found her way back into her own feet and her center of gravity.

“Oh, Carol,” Therese said as she dizzily stood once again.  “We should get you under this water.”  Therese turned around and pressed herself against Carol as she guided both of them in a semicircle, moving Carol to where she had just been standing.

Carol tilted her head back and let the water flow over her head and face.  Therese was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful.   As the water streams and droplets spilled and collected over Carol’s milky flesh, Therese wished she had her camera to capture the beauty of nature and humanity. Therese teased Carol’s nipple with the water as Carol wet her hair under the shower head.

She grabbed Carol’s shampoo and said, “my turn.”  She lathered Carol’s blonde tresses until she was nothing more than a vision of a sudsy cloud from the head up.  Therese giggled a bit.

“That funny, am I?” Carol asked.

“You look marvelous,” Therese said.

As Carol dipped her head back into the spout, Therese ran body soap over her breasts, belly and hips.  She scrubbed softly, cleaning every nook and cranny she could find and Carol smiled down at her as she did.  As the last of the soap slid off of Carol’s body, Therese went down on a knee in the bottom of the shower.

“Oh darling,” Carol said as she watched her kneel down.  “I don’t know it’s safe or if we should try this.”

Therese looked up at Carol, gazing over the beauty of her body from her mound to head and said, “Oh, we are doing this,” as she buried her face in Carol’s folds.

Carol whimpered as Therese encouraged her to put a leg over her shoulder.  When she did, Therese probed her tongue fully inside of Carol, tasting the very essence of her being.  She was sweet, strong, and salty, and Therese could not get enough.  She continued to probe with her tongue, rigid and stiff, in and out of Carol, as Carol rocked against her jaw.

Carol grabbed Therese’s hair with one hand, while holding onto the safety rail in the shower with the other, guiding Therese deeper and deeper.  Therese slid up to Carol’s swollen clit and Carol moaned.  She reinforced her grip on Carol’s bottom and stroked her arousal with a smooth and steady cadence.  Therese felt Carol’s knees growing weak as her body became unbending. She pushed into the inflexibility, refusing to yield, slipping up and down as Carol finally relinquished herself into Therese’s open mouth, quivering and shuddering in ecstasy.

Therese held Carol until she was once again steady on her feet, and then climbed her body.  Carol embraced her in a deep kiss tinged with appreciation and anticipation.

“I suppose we should get cleaned up before the hot water does run out,” Carol said hoarsely.

“Probably a good idea,” Therese whispered back, in a full grin.

They washed each other with love and care.  Therese was back under the showerhead now, rinsing off her conditioner.  She looked into Carol’s hazy eyes and asked, “Are you done?”

“With the shower?” Carol asked.  “Most definitely.  With you, not a chance.”

Therese made her way to get out of the shower.

“Darling, would you allow me to dry you off?” Carol asked.

Therese nodded and stood in the shower, waiting for Carol.  The water was off, and the temperature of the room had decreased quite a bit.  Even the hair on Therese’s arm was erect, whether, in response to Carol’s stimuli or the cooler temperature, she did not know.

Carol stood outside the shower and wrapped the towel around Therese’s shoulders, pulling her more closely to her.  She dried her back by pulling the towel back and forth before pulling it up to her chestnut hair.  She ruffled her head gently, removing the excess water.  Therese watched Carol’s body with lust and longing as Carol worked back down her shoulders and over her breasts.  Carol lifted each of Therese’s arms, patting her body down as she did, before moving further down her body.  She gently opened Therese’s legs and ran the towel up and down her inner thighs in advance of gently stroking her center.

“Turn around, please, love?” Carol requested.

Carol continued the process on her back side before asking Therese to turn around once more.  She placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she wrapped the towel around her, and led her out of the shower.

Therese nodded in agreement when Carol asked, “Ready for bed, darling?”

They made their way to the bed, and Therese laid on her back waiting for Carol to join her.

Carol’s eyebrow arched as she looked at Therese.  “How about you lay on your belly.  Our time in the shower has given me some ideas.”

Therese blushed and rolled over, ready for whatever Carol had in store for her.


	22. The Press Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese are jolted from their evening of bliss by some harsh reality back in New York. They work through some difficult news together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligergia for her continued support and editing. She's amazing! :)
> 
> We're turning the corner on angst now. It's about to get real angsty up in here.

Chapter 22

After a night of intense emotion and more intense physical passion in which Therese and Carol experimented with, teased, and fell in love with one another multiple times, the pair woke late in the morning on Sunday.  They discussed travel plans and settled on South Dakota for a destination.  Given the late start, it didn’t make sense to try to chew up too many miles. 

They packed up their bags and Carol’s phone pinged again.  She furrowed her brow. 

“Everything okay, love?” Therese asked.

“Yes, darling.  Harge has been making things a little difficult for my attorney recently.  They have been going back and forth about the press release.  They’ve finally agreed on something.  Would you like to read it?” Carol answered.

“Sure, if you want me to,” Therese replied. 

Carol handed over her cell phone. She told Therese to navigate to the most recent email from her attorney.  Therese did and started reading.

Press Release

> **FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE**
> 
> New York City, New York. 
> 
> Hargess and Carol Aird have released the following statement regarding their marriage.  After many years of marriage, Harges and Carol Aird have decided to divorce.  Following a two-year separation, the couple cites irreconcilable differences as the reason for the final split.  The couple has agreed to joint visitation of their only minor child.  The details of the financial dispensation are still under negotiation, but both parties state there is no reason to expect any change in company performance, and both look forward to continued success. 

After reading the release, Therese asked Carol how she felt about it.

“I’ll be much better when the whole thing is done.  I understand that Harge will be in my life forever, but I’m tired of having him in my personal business.  This drag out of the divorce has permitted him continual entrance into my life.  Our marriage was over long before the two-year separation.  I feared he would get ugly if I pushed him too hard, and for Rindy’s sake, I didn’t.  Recently, I decided that Rindy deserved a happy mother.  I wasn’t happy for a long time.” Carol replied. 

“I can’t imagine how hard it has been on all of you.”

Carol smiled. “I am not going to mince words, Therese.  It’s going to get a little messy.  The press will ask my attorney for additional commentary which she will decline.  Each time we’re recognized in public, we’re going to be photographed.  Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Therese nodded.  “I am not saying it will be it will be easy.  This will be a new experience for me, and I’m sure there will be some growing pains, but this is our life now.  I’m not naive, but I am committed to figuring this out.”

“My angel ... flung out of space,” Carol replied as they continued down the road to South Dakota. 

As they pulled into Sioux Falls, Carol’s phone was pinging again, and Therese’s chimed in as well, as if in stereo.  Therese smiled as she noted the text was from Dannie.

Dannie:  _  Well, I guess someone is famous now.  Not only do I know that you had a great time at the Brandi Carlile concert, but the rest of the world does as well. _

Therese:   _ What?  _

Dannie:   _ The AP picked up a picture of Carol with her arms around you. The headlines of some of these articles are horrific. _

Therese:   _ Are you saying that we’re in national newspapers? _

Dannie:   _ Oh, you’re in national newspapers and on every news blog on the internet.  My favorite is Carol Aird Finds Comfort with Sapphic Songstress and Stunning Brunette _

Therese:   _ Oh shit _

Dannie:   _ Oh shit, all right _

Therese looked over at Carol, who was apparently getting the same news from multiple sources.

“I’m sorry, Therese.  I hate that they are turning what was the best night of your life into a headline,” Carol said as she looked up from the phone. 

“Carol, it is what it is,” Therese replied.  “I’m actually a little relieved.  It’s out there now.  I think Harge knew there was something between us the moment he saw me at Rindy’s party.  Exes aren’t fun, but it’s all part of your package.  We will deal with it.  If you think we need to head back to New York so you can handle this, I’m okay with that, too.”

“I don’t plan on heading back unless we need to. This getaway was necessary for a variety of reasons, and I want to enjoy every moment I get with you.  We’ll be back in New York dealing with this soon enough.  Until then, we’re on vacation.”

Therese’s phone chirped again.

Alex:   _ So, is this the real reason we broke up?  I couldn’t get you to take a single vacation day, and you’re in the middle of nowhere Iowa with a celebrity, front row at a Brandi Carlile concert less than two weeks after we split?  I thought you were different, Therese. _

Therese:   _ Alex, had I known the fact that I am dating someone would make the news, I definitely would have told you.  No, this isn’t the real reason we broke up.  We broke up because we didn’t belong together.  I know you know that deep down.  Don’t make it about this.   _

“Well, speaking of exes.  It seems that Alex has seen the articles as well.  We both have a past, Carol.  I am not afraid of yours,”  Therese said.

“I am glad to hear that, darling.  I am hoping that’s a rational reaction.  Harge can be incredibly cruel and vindictive when he’s angry.  This is going to get ugly,” Carol replied.  “I’ll hold Alex’s angst if you can hold Harge’s?”

“Have you never met a lesbian scorned, Carol? I think if we make it through these next few weeks of flames, we’ll be able to make it through anything,” Therese replied. 

Carol and Therese set up in the hotel in Sioux Falls.  As the evening progressed, Carol’s phone dinged more and more.  They decided to go to dinner and turn off their phones until they finished. 

“I know it’s not healthy,” Therese began, “but I wish we could just ignore all of this.  I wish there were a way to put it a box and pretend it’s not there, and we are just coming out of the concert last night where everything is blissful.”

“I understand what you mean, darling.  I wish there were, too.  And perhaps this is a stark wake-up call that I can’t do that here.  I need to put this thing to bed with Harge and be done with it.  The fact that I’ve allowed him to hang on in various ways for the last few years has been unhealthy at best,” Carol replied.

They decided to shift topics for a bit and enjoy dinner.  Carol ordered a bottle of red wine, and they shared some favorite stories from their respective childhoods.  Therese recounted a time when she first figured out she might like women a little more than men.  Therese looked up halfway through the story and caught Carol’s intense gaze.  She loved when she had present moments like this with Carol. When she felt like she was the only woman in the world and Carol hung on every word she spoke. 

They finished up dinner and made their way to the car.  As they walked through the parking lot, Carol grabbed Therese’s hand. 

“Thank you for being my bright spot in so many ways, Therese Belivet. All of life’s sharp edges are just a little more tolerable when your hand is in mine,” Carol said.

“Thanks for taking a chance on a craft store clerk, Carol Aird.  My life is a much bigger place with you by my side,” Therese replied.

“Let’s hope you still think that way in a few weeks,” Carol quipped, as they got into the car and drove back to the hotel. 

When they got to the hotel, Therese tidied up her bags and answered a few texts from Dannie and Alex while Carol took like what seemed like 100 calls from business associates, public relations personnel, and her lawyer.  Carol sighed as she took a slow drink of their second bottle of wine.

“What a fucking shit show this turned out to be,” Carol said.  “Here we are in nowhere, South Dakota, and everyone I know thinks the world is coming to an end.”

As she finished, her phone rang.  “It’s Abby,” Carol said. 

Therese listened to one side of the conversation.  “Yes, Abby, I realize how fucking mad he is, but it’s time to put on his big boy pants and deal with the real world.  No, I don’t fucking care.  I’m done with his threats.  I’m done hiding from this.  If the company takes a dip because of a little press that he can’t control, he’ll just have to deal with it.” 

When they finally crawled into bed, Therese and Carol we both exhausted.  They faced one another, and Carol smiled at Therese. 

“I’m completely spent.  But, knowing I get to look at you as I close my eyes makes this all the more tolerable.  Thank you for listening to all of that bullshit and being you, darling,”  Carol said.

“I am here for you, Carol,” Therese replied.  “Always.  We will make it through this.” 


	23. The Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds herself up to her eyeballs in Harge's bull; scared and confused, she makes a decision. Abby and Therese get a little one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria. I made this one a little harder on her, but it wasn't on purpose! (We'll get through the angst together, friends.)

Carol and Therese took out the map early Monday morning.  They decided to be a bit more ambitious and shoot for Billings, Montana as an end point for the day.  As they packed up the car, Therese made sure her cameras were within an arm’s length distance so she could shoot pictures.  The weather had turned chilly, and Therese noticed that they’d both dressed a little more warmly. 

“I think we’re officially entering winter,” Carol said as they waited for the heater to warm up the car.

“It’s definitely chilly,” Therese agreed. 

As they make their way through the Midwest states, Therese marveled at the beauty of the landscape, and breathtaking views she’d never seen. 

“I think I’ve always assumed I’d live in the city,” Therese confessed to Carol, “but now that I’ve seen a little bit more of the country, I can understand why people prefer a less urban environment.”

“It is pretty, isn’t it, darling? I don’t know if I could handle being this isolated, though,” she confessed. 

“Good point; there are some modern urban luxuries I may find it hard to live without.”

As they wound through the mountains of Montana, Therese noticed Carol’s phone vibrating and pinging more and more, and her mood darkening each time she read the messages.  As they neared the junction of 212 and I90, Carol pulled off the road and asked if Therese would mind driving for a bit.  Therese complied, happy to give Carol a break.

As Therese pulled back out onto the road, Carol called Abby.  Therese noticed Carol declined to use the Bluetooth this time. 

“I know, Abby.  I understand what he’s trying to do.  No, I don’t think there is any way I can stop him.  I’ve talked to my attorney, and she can’t think of anything either.  No, he threatened alleging abandonment, but I reminded him I had all of our texts back and forth prior to my leaving.  I suppose he thinks this is the only other way to get at me.  I am not sure.  I’ll let you know.”

As Carol ended the call, Therese noticed that Carol’s mood had gone from dark to sour.  The time between Dunmore and Billings seemed to crawl by, but they finally arrived in Billings.  As they piled into the room, Therese breathed a sigh of relief, road weary and apprehensive about Carol’s mood, as she saw Carol open a bottle of wine.  Maybe the alcohol will help take some of the edge off.

“I wish I would have bought a bottle of whiskey on the way up,” Carol remarked as she slipped off her shoe.

Therese nodded and asked, “Is there anything I can do to help, love?” 

“I’m afraid there’s little any of us can do when Harge gets like this.  Both Abby and my lawyer are crafty and smart as a whip, but they are struggling as well.  All we can hope to do now is ride out this storm,”  Carol replied, downing her first glass of wine. 

They talked back and forth a bit, drinking a bottle of wine between them in less than an hour.  Therese decided she should shower, and headed into the bathroom.  While in the shower, she heard Carol’s raised voice on the phone, but she couldn’t quite make out the conversation. 

When Therese entered the room again, she said, “All yours if you’re up for it, hon.” 

“I think that’s probably a good idea,” Carol replied, stripping down before entering the bathroom.  “Open another bottle of wine while I’m in the shower?  I won’t be long.”

Therese uncorked another bottle of wine while Carol was in the shower.  She poured them each a glass and settles on the bed.  When Carol finished showering, she joined Therese on the bed.  Before succumbing to sleep, they finished off another bottle.

Tuesday

When Therese awoke, the sun was streaming through the window, and the room was eerily quiet.  She looked around the room for Carol and knew something was off.  As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that Carol’s suitcases were gone.  Therese jumped out of bed in a panic.  As she ran to the bathroom, the hotel room door opened, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  It was short-lived, however, as Abby entered the room. 

“Abby ... what the ...  what fuc … what’s going on?” Therese stammered. 

“Hey, good morning to you, too,” Abby replied.

“Don’t fuck around, Abby.  Where’s Carol?”

“Therese, she decided yesterday that she needed to go back to New York,” Abby replied.

“And she couldn’t fucking tell me?” Therese asked.

“She wasn’t sure how things would turn out, and she didn’t want to worry you if she ended up changing her mind,” Abby replied.

“That’s horseshit, Abby.  If she needed to go home, why not just say something to me.  God damn, it’s not that hard to have a conversation.  We’ve had 1,000 of them while on this trip,” Therese replied as tears started falling from her eyes.

“What the fuck does this mean, Abby?” Therese demanded.

“Look, kid, I don’t know right now, okay.  Carol has some shit she has to figure out; some deep and complicated shit.  She had me book a ticket in the morning yesterday in case Harge’s ass meter kept rising, and it apparently shot off the charts last night,” Abby answered.

“So what now?” Therese said with what seemed like someone else’s mouth.  She felt as if the world were crashing down around her.

“She had me fly out here to drive the car back.  You’re welcome to ride with me, but if you don’t want to, I’ll get you on a flight from here or from Chicago,” Abby answered.

“I want to be with Carol,” Therese countered.

“Not right now, okay? She has to figure out how to handle this, and she needs a little distance.  Let’s get you packed up and in the car,” Abby said as she started gathering Therese’s clothes.

Therese was in a fog until they stopped for lunch in Broadus, Montana.  As they sat at a café with a window view, Therese broke out of her contemplation for a moment.

“What happened with you and Carol?” she asked.

“It was different,” Abby replied.

“But what happened?” Therese pushed.

“We were together for a while following having to spend the night in the same bed due to circumstances beyond our control, and then it changed.  Sometimes it changes,” Abby replied.

“Do you still love her?” Therese asked, feeling bold in her devil may care mindset.

“Of course I still love her.  I’ll always love her. She’s my best friend,” Abby replied.

“That’s not what I mean.  Are you still in love with her?” Therese pressed.

“Carol will always hold a piece of my heart, Therese.  But no, I’m not in love with her,” Abby answered. 

Therese nodded and went back to staring out the window.

“So, if I go back to New York, I can’t see her?” Therese questioned.

“Not right now,” Abby replied.  “She feels like she needs some distance so she can take on Harge with all of her faculties. She left you this.”  Abby pushed an envelope towards Therese.  Her name was scrawled across the front in Carol’s impeccable penmanship. 

Therese grabbed the letter and ran outside.  She opened the letter and began to read, tears welling up before she even started:

_ Dearest, _

_ There are no accidents, and Harge would have started this game one way or another. Everything comes full circle; be grateful it was sooner rather than later. You’ll think it harsh of me to say so, but no explanation I offer will satisfy you. Please don’t be angry when I tell you that you seek resolutions and explanations because you’re young, but you will understand this one day. And when it happens, I want to be there to greet you. Our lives stretched out ahead of us, a perpetual sunrise. But until then, there must be no contact between us. I have much to do, and you, my darling, even more. Please believe that I would do anything to see you happy. _

_ Always in Love, _

_ Carol. _

 

Therese was coughing by the time she made it to the bottom of the letter.  She felt as if the earth had suddenly lost all of its oxygen.  She had no idea what the fuck the letter meant, and even less of an idea as to when she would see Carol again. 

Abby joined her outside a while later.  She had regained her ability to breathe but didn’t think she could walk to the car.  Abby helped her get there.

Once inside, she turned to Abby and asked, “Is this what your relationship with Carol is now?  You clean up the messes she makes when she loves women like this?”

Abby started and stopped before she started again.  “I’m not going to lie, Therese, I have picked up the pieces for Carol before.  But, this is different.”

Therese chuckled at the torment in the answer she knew to be true as it fell from Abby’s lips. 

“How the fuck is this different?” Therese asked.

“Well, for one, Carol doesn’t go on cross country trips with women she meets at a paper store,” Abby replied.

“Okay, so I got a little more time with her than other people.  How else is it different?” Therese asked, hoping there would be something in one of Abby’s answers that helped her better understand where Carol was, and what she was supposed to do.

“She’s never lied to me - about anyone,” Abby said.

“And?” Therese prompted.

“She lied about you to me.  I knew she was lying.  That’s why I came over that day at her house,” Abby confessed.

“What does that mean, Abby?”

“It says that she knew her relationship with you could hurt me, so she hid it.  She wouldn’t cover up a relationship that didn’t matter to her from me.  I knew she was in love with you the moment I rounded the corner and looked into her eyes,” Abby answered.

“In love with me?  Is this how she communicates when she is in love with someone?”  Therese asked.

“Therese, Carol has never been in a relationship where she was in love with someone, so I don’t know.  Even with me, it was love, but it was something different.  You and I are the only women Carol’s ever introduced to Rindy.  Don’t you see how special that is?”

“I don’t know what the fuck to think, Abby.  That’s what I am trying to figure out.  I wouldn’t leave someone with whom I was deeply in love with alone in a hotel room in the middle of butt fuck, Montana without saying goodbye.  I have no idea what to make of all of this!” Therese yelled as she began to feel sick.

She walked around to the backside of the restaurant and emptied the limited contents of her stomach, as she cried and heaved some more. 

Abby came around the corner with a napkin. 

“I’m sorry, Therese.  I wish there were a simple answer.  For now, we just have to go on trust, and figure it out as we go,”  Abby said.

“Trust.  Funny word, Therese replied as they made their way back to the car.

Therese zoned in and out for the next few days as she and Abby drove back to New York.  She figured she owed it to herself to get as many pictures as she could for her portfolio on the way back.  The truth was, Therese couldn’t face walking into an apartment and her bed after having Carol in it.  She didn’t know how to continue to occupy space without Carol next to her.


	24. The Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese bides time and pushes into her objectives she's created for herself. She misses Carol greatly, but does her best to focus on those things that matter, after hitting rock bottom. Abby plays problem solver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her endless edits. She may feel like she bit off more than she bargained for at this point. :)
> 
> Songs included in this chapter: Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsWsasqIoyk

Therese and Abby arrived in New York shortly before noon on Friday, the day before Halloween.  As Abby helped Therese bring her stuff into her apartment, Therese commented, "At least Carol will get to see Rindy on Halloween." 

Abby smiled and hugged Therese.  "I can see why she fell for you, Therese.  Your initial instinct is pure and kind.  I am sorry for the pain you are feeling right now.  I hope it is only temporary, and this stuff with Harge passes quickly.  I will always be Carol's best friend, but please don't hesitate to reach out to me if you need anything.  Also, once you get back to work, I'd like to order some stuff for our business, if that's okay.  I don't want to contact you at work if you don't want me to."

Therese looked at Abby. "Right now I’m okay with you contacting me.  I can't say that I’ll feel that way next week, though. I'll text you if my perspective changes.  Is that fair?"

"More than fair, kiddo,"  Abby replied as she punched her number into Therese's phone.

"Oh, and Abby?" Therese asked.

"Yes?"

"I preferred checkmark to kiddo for more than one reason,"  Therese said.

They both chuckled sincerely for the first time in a couple of days. 

"Thanks for bringing me home," Therese said as she closed the door on Abby's departure.

Therese dragged her suitcases, cameras, and film to the other side of the room.  She stripped down and jumped into the shower.  When finished, she laid on the bed in which she'd last laid with Carol and cried until her body could no longer produce tears.  The sheer amount of emptiness she felt was indescribable.  She turned on her iPod hoping to lose herself in music, but even that had changed.  As she thumbed through her playlists, she picked  _ Almost Lover _ by A Fine Frenzy and drifted a little deeper into sadness. 

_ We walked along a crowded street, you took my hand and danced with me, images _

_ And when you left you kissed my lips, You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no _

_ I never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me _

_ Goodbye, my almost lover, Goodbye, my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you _

_ Can't you just let me be? _

_ So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, I should've known you'd bring me heartache _

_ Almost lovers always do _

The tears started flowing again.  She wept until she fell asleep.  When she woke, it was dark.  She wasn't how long she was asleep.  She pulled the blankets up around her and once again took in Carol's scent.  She knew she was spiraling, but she couldn't help it.  She'd found that the worst thing about being in love was the deafening sound a heart made when it breaks.  It leaves the world vacant, no walls, doors, pictures or music; just vacant.  She laughed a little thinking of a childhood movie she’d watched,  _ The Never Ending Story _ .  At least they knew the Nothing was coming.  She hadn't seen it coming.  It just took over.

Her phone, which was once pinging, had stopped some time ago.  She didn't look at it.  She didn't want the disappointment of seeing someone other than Carol trying to get a hold of her.  As she remembered Carol's arms around her body, she wrapped herself in her arms and drifted back to sleep. 

She woke again to the sound of pounding on the door.

"Therese!  Therese, open the door, or I'm getting the super!" Dannie yelled.

Therese blinked at the sunlight streaming through the window.  She had no idea how long she had been in bed.  She didn't care.  Every time she opened her eyes, Carol was still gone. 

"Okay, okay," she responded hoarsely.

She got herself out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.  It was chilly in the apartment.  As she shuffled to the door, she thought it might be time to get her sweatshirts out.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door for Dannie.

He hugged her and said, "Jesus Christ, Therese, you had me worried.  You didn't answer your phone, and I've been trying to get a hold of you for three days."

"Three days? What day is it?" Therese asked.

"It's Sunday, Therese,"  Dannie said, looking more concerned. "You seriously don't know what day it is?"

"I just woke up," she said, attempting to play it off.

"You look like shit," Dannie replied.  "When's the last time you ate?"

"Friday morning,” Therese answered honestly.

"Okay, that's fucking it.  Get in the shower; we're going to get something to eat," Dannie replied.

"Dannie, I can't go out right now.  I'll take a shower, but please don't make me leave,” she said as she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, doll, don't cry.  We'll eat here.  I'll go grab something,”  Dannie said in comforting tones.

"Okay," Therese said meekly as she made her way to the shower.

When Therese made it out of the shower, and back into the kitchen, Dannie had brought Mel's take out back and had it ready for her on the table.

"Dannie, I am sorry you had to do this.  I know you're busy with the build out," Therese said dejectedly.

"Don't be silly, doll.  I knew when you finally let yourself fall in love it would be an all or nothing deal.  Ready to talk about it?" Dannie asked.

"Food first?" Therese asked, not realizing how hungry she was.

They ate and talked through all possible scenarios.  In the end, Dannie made an excellent point.  Carol hadn't said goodbye.  Though it seemed like she may be hanging onto a thread, Therese chose to hold on to this. 

Therese spent the next few days developing the film she had shot while on the trip.  Some of it was terribly hard to see.  She had taken some stunning photos of Carol sleeping.  As she watched them come to life through the chemicals, she felt queasy all over again.  But, she pushed through.  She'd always pushed through.  It is what kept her going through the years when it seemed the deck was stacked against her.

She worked with a friend of Dannie's and got her website up and running.  While at work at Paper Crafts & Arts, she created some business cards.  Dannie chose the photographs from her collection for his nook, and by word of mouth, she'd picked up a couple of more sales.  She was gaining confidence and comfort with each step she took. 

Abby was true to her word and ordered some large orders for her business.  She and Therese continued to keep in touch as the weeks rolled by her.  As each day passed, Therese checked her phone less and less for Carol's call or text.  Therese felt she had made significant progress in dealing with everything.  She had seen a few news stories regarding Harge and Carol, but she stopped reading them.  She chose to focus on her work instead. 

About three weeks after Dannie knocked on her apartment door and pulled her out of her misery, Abby walked into the store.  She was carrying another envelope.  From across the room, Therese could see Carol's handwriting.

As Abby approached the counter, Therese started shaking her head.  "Abby, I can't," she began.

"Hi, Therese," Abby said as she tilted her head a bit.  “I came in over the weekend, and you weren't here.  I was afraid you'd taken another job.”

"No," Therese replied.  "I can take weekends off now, which is really nice. If that letter is from Carol, I’m not in a place where I can read it, okay?"

Abby nodded and said, "I understand that, but I am going to leave it with you, okay?  When you're ready, read it."

Therese nodded and took the envelope from Abby. 

"How have you been, Abby?"  Therese asked.

"I'm doing quite well.  I met someone, and it seems we have a lot in common.  Apparently she knows your friend Dannie?  Her name is Genevieve Cantrell," Abby said.

Therese laughed.  "I'm really happy for you.  Dannie has talked about her a few times.  He thinks she's a great gal."

"Oh no, did you date her?" asked Abby.  "I don't do that lesbian crossover dating very well."

"No, we didn't date," Therese replied, laughing.  "Neither of us even asked each other out."

"Thank God," Abby said in relief.  "I do like her."

They caught up a bit more and then Abby took her leave.  Therese fingered the letter from Carol.  She knew she couldn't open it here.  She tucked it in her messenger bag and vowed only to open it when she was ready. 

The day passed quickly, and Therese dropped her messenger bag at the door as she entered the apartment.  She had pictures hanging all over the place and smiled as she looked up at them. Therese had become confident in the work she produced. 

She tidied some things around the apartment as she stacked up the dried photographs and organized them.  Time after time while doing so, her mind drifted back to the letter in her bag.  Finally, unable to take it anymore, she opened the bag and removed the letter.  She ran her fingers slowly over Carol's steady pen strokes on the front of the envelope. 

"I miss you," Therese muttered as she opened the seal.

_ Therese, _

_ My abrupt leaving Montana and the past few weeks must have been utter hell for you.  However, I stand by the decision to leave.  Many things have transpired since I last saw you.  I was wondering if you could find it within your heart to meet with me so we could talk.  I hope you are well.  _

_ Always in Love, _

_ Carol. _

Therese did her best to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't.  They dripped down and stained the pages containing Carol's writing.  In a subtle submission, she walked over and crawled onto her bed, curling up with her pillow and Carol's letter. 

Tuesday

Though a bit off kilter, Therese made it into work on Tuesday.  She didn't call or text Carol, though.  She didn't think she could.  She didn't think she was ready to bear the potential complete heartbreak.  At least as it stood now, she believed that Carol still loved her and wanted her, but their timing was shit.  If she met with Carol and found out the love had faded, she wasn't sure she could cope.

Wednesday

On Wednesday, she received a text from Abby. 

Abby:   _ Did you read the letter? _

Therese:   _ Yes, I read it that night. _

Abby:   _ And? _

Therese:   _ And what, Abby?  I can't right now.  I am okay, but I can't spend time in a room with her.  If she leaves me again, I don't how I'd handle it. Right now I am okay. _

Abby:   _ Do yourself a favor and answer her. _

Therese:   _ I wish I could. _

Dannie called her that night and asked if she could meet him at the nook build out site for lunch on Thursday.  She resisted but finally gave in.  They agreed to meet at 2:00 p.m.

Thursday, Thanksgiving

As Therese walked to Dannie's new nook, she reveled at how well she was doing.  She was proud of herself for not giving in and calling Carol when she wasn't ready to deal with the outcome.  She knew that at some point, she'd have to resolve it, though. 

Dannie met her at the door and welcomed her.  As she entered, she hugged him and held on a little longer than normal in appreciative thanks. 

"It smells like heaven in here," Therese said while she took off her jacket.

"Therese, I want you to know that I planned this with your best interest in mind.  Know I love you," Dannie said.

"Of course, Dannie," she replied.  "Why wouldn't I …”

As Therese turned the corner, she saw Carol, Genevieve and Abby at a long table.  She turned back to Dannie, betrayal evident in her eyes. 

"Hello, darling," Carol said looking directly at Therese, her steady gaze piercing as it always was. 

"Gen, Abby and I are going to sit with Zach in the other room for a few and give you the room.  I love you, Therese," Dannie said as he kissed Therese on the cheek.  He whispered in her ear, "You've got this, doll."

Therese turned to face Carol.  Her instincts said to run.  She couldn't, though.  Once in her presence again, Therese never wanted to leave.


	25. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol finally talk about Montana after much planning by their group of friends. They also end up having a long conversation about expectations and desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her help and encouragement, as always! :D
> 
> I plan on continuing this story from here. It will be new to all of us. One of the reasons I love this story is I identify so many of the characters at various times of my life, Abby, Carol and Therese. I have some ideas for a couple of continuations, and it will be as interesting for me as it is for you as to where they end up.
> 
> Thanks for the compliments and feedback. Your interest in this version of events has led me to continue to write when I really hadn't spent anytime doing so for a long time.

Therese felt as if she was the only person in the world again.  She'd forgotten how intoxicating that feeling was. 

"Let me explain, please Therese. If, when we're done, you choose to walk away from me, I will accept that.  It will not be easy, but I give you my word that I will."

Therese stood staring at Carol for a few moments, lost in thought.  Eventually, she found her voice and the strength to respond.

"I did not come here expecting this, but I will listen to you," Therese said. She heard Carol's audible sigh as she moved towards the table.

"Therese, I am so sorry for leaving you in Montana.  That day is such a blur for me for so many reasons.  I believe I made a horrible decision for a good reason.  I hope you can see that after I am through."

"I hope so, too," Therese said, with conviction.

"Harge started pulling some pretty underhanded tricks.  He threatened to defame you and your work before it even got off the ground.  I couldn't understand how he could know about your aspirations.  But, at the time I was more concerned with his potential actions.  When I didn't respond to his threats toward you, he started threatening those we love," Carol continued.

"I don't have anyone but you and Dannie in my life, Carol, along with a handful of other friends," Therese shot back, with a little anger.

"I know, Therese.  When Dannie started his build out, he was not aware that the company leasing him space was a company under Harge's umbrella.  When Harge learned that Dannie mattered to you, he used it as leverage against me.  He knew that I couldn't live with you internalizing anything that may happen to Dannie as a result of our relationship," Carol said.

This caught Therese by surprise.  She hadn't considered that Harge would go to these lengths. 

"He also threatened Abby's business and tried to use Rindy against me," Carol continued.  "It continued to pile up during the drive that day, and I decided I had to go back and clear my head to deal with it.  At the time, I didn't want to bring you into the fray and have you suffer the potential consequences of our relationship on those we both love."

"You could have talked to me about it, Carol,"  Therese said.

"You are right, Therese.  I SHOULD have talked to you about it.  My ‘fix it’ mindset went into overdrive, and I allowed it to govern my actions and thought process. The entire time I worked on fixing it, my intent was on making my way back to you.  But, after talking to Abby, I became concerned that my actions had consequences, and those consequences were severe.  I can't apologize enough for the pain you've gone through, Therese.  I am so sorry," Carol rattled a bit as she came to the end.

Therese looked at Carol with pursed lips and exhaled.  Everything made a little more sense now.

"After we got back, Harge slipped and I found out he had bugged my car as well as other areas of my personal space.  The reason he knew so much about us, where we were, what we were doing, and how to attack me was because he was listening to us.  I am also deeply sorry for the invasion of your privacy, Therese, of our privacy,"  Carol said.

Therese was startled by this. Therese and Carol shared some incredibly intimate moments in that car.  Knowing Harge heard them was infuriating.  Therese looked at Carol as she processed all that she told her.  She wanted to look at the table, but she would not shrink from any of this truth. 

"When I said we would get through it together, I meant it.  I don't know why you didn't trust me to work through all of it with you," Therese said.

"Oh darling, it wasn't about not trusting you.  I only wanted to protect you," Carol croaked as she began to cry. 

"I get that, and I would want to keep you safe, too.  But, I would trust you to work with me through the problem," Therese said with conviction.

Carol nodded.  "I understand where you're coming from, love.  I've never done this, Therese.  I don't know how to do it correctly.  I just knew I couldn't live with myself if I allowed my past to hurt your present.  I've never been … I've never been in love like this."

Therese blinked back tears as she heard Carol say those words.  "I haven't either, Carol." She sniffled.  "But, we have to talk and communicate otherwise our good intentions will end up becoming bad decisions."

"Is that present tense, Therese?" Carol asked with hope.

"Of course it is, Carol.  I can’t imagine a forever without you in it.  I learned how to put one foot in front of the other, but I didn’t like it.  I soldiered on, but these last three weeks were the most painful thing I've ever experienced," Therese responded, crying in earnest now.  "Everything is so washed out without you."

"Therese, may I come to you?" Carol asked.

Therese nodded.  Carol rounded the table and wrapped her arms around Therese.

"My life was just as empty, my love.  You hold so much space.  You have no idea.  Your presence is towering, complete, and fulfilling.  I didn't think I could breathe without you.  I am so sorry I didn't talk this through with you," Carol blurted out as she kissed Therese's head.

Therese looked up at Carol, and they found each other before all of their miscommunication became a mess.  When Carol’s lips touched her for the first time in three weeks, Therese tasted home.  She felt tears, joy, love, and heartbreak. 

As they broke from the kiss, Therese sputtered, “I want kids.” 

“What?” Carol said through tear streaked eyes.

“I want kids.  I want to have children.  I don’t care who carries them, or if we adopt them, I just want kids,” Therese said.

“I would love to have more kids,” Carol said. 

“I’m throwing out all my deal breakers now,” Therese said, “because I never want to go through this again.”

Carol chuckled through her misery and joy.  “Okay, darling, please tell me your deal breakers.”

“Don’t you have any? We really should have fucking done this before we left cross country with each other.”

Carol smiled and said, “I do have a few.  Please continue with yours, though.” 

“I don’t think I want to live in the city forever.  Getting out of here has made me realize that part of the reason I had become such a creature of habit is because this place makes you a creature of habit.  I’m not blaming the city entirely.  I own my part in it, but I don’t want to live in concrete walls anymore,” Therese said.

“I’ll go wherever you like, and the courts will allow with regard to Rindy’s custody, love,” Carol replied.

“I don’t want to ever go to bed with anything unresolved again,” Therese continued. “I want us to promise to talk to each other, and if we’re not talking, we find someone who will help us talk to each other.”

Carol nodded, “I’m good with all of that as well.”

“That’s all I have right now off the top of my head,” Therese said in conclusion.

“Okay then, I suppose I should start.  I need you to understand that I will do anything and everything to protect Rindy, and until she comes of age, she will drive my life,” Carol said.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Therese replied.

“I want you to promise to get better at asking me for things and at taking things from me.  We came to this relationship from different worlds.  If we are going to be in one world together, we’re going to have to agree that what we bring to the table, we bring to the table equally,” Carol said.

“I don’t know,” Therese said.  “Unless I become a famous photographer, your income will always be greater than mine.  That’s a fact, Carol.”

“I understand numbers, darling, but I need to know that you will work on getting past whatever those numbers are.  I need to know that I am more than those figures.  I need you to know that you’re more than those figures.  I want whatever comes into our home to be our world, and we’ll work together to figure out how to use and apply it,” Carol responded.

“I’ll try, Carol.  It will be new to me.  I’ve always been independent.  But, I will promise to try,” Therese confessed.

“Therese, I don’t want to spend another night without you.  Since we’re laying everything on the table, I’d like to sell the beach house and purchase one together. Our home,” Carol said.

Therese was a bit surprised about this revelation.  They had only known one another for a couple of months.  She wouldn’t even move in with Alex after a year.  She pondered for a moment, and she knew her answer.

“Yes,” Therese said.

“Yes, what?” Carol said.

“Yes, I want to share a home with you,” Therese said. 

“Want to try to solve world peace while we’re here negotiating?” Carol asked.

“No, I’m fucking hungry,” Abby yelled from the doorway.

Carol and Therese both laughed as Dannie, Zach, Abby and Gen came in to greet them.

Dannie said, “Carol, you were right about the chafing dishes. It’s a good thing we set up the food the way we did, or it would all be cold right now.  Can we agree that it’s time to eat?”

Everyone agreed, and they started making up their Thanksgiving plates. 

“Where’s Rindy?” Therese asked.

“She’s with Harge this Thanksgiving.  It’s in the custody agreement.  I’m not happy about it, but at the same time, it provided me some time. I desperately needed it,” Carol replied.

As they all sat down to eat, Dannie cleared his throat.  “I have an announcement!” he said.  “I’ve been kicking around names for my nook, and Therese and Zach know this. I was partial to one in particular but didn’t want to bring it up until the right time.  When Therese texted me from your hotel in Ohio, I fell in love with the name.  Since it’s a hotel in another state, and there are no other coffee shops with the name in the area, the lawyers say we’re good to go.  So, without further ado, cheers to the first meal at McKinley’s.”

They all cheered and clinked glasses. 

“It seems as though we’re all embarking on something new,” Abby said, looking at Gen.  “Here’s to new beginnings.”


	26. The Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese turn a corner and start planning the next steps in their future. They have a lot to figure out and Christmas is also on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're transitioning to a time post what we know. It will take a bit to lay the foundation, but I think we'll get there. Right now they are settling into a routine. 
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria! :)

Because of the holiday weekend, Therese ended up having four days off.  Carol stayed in the city with Therese at her apartment, and they started planning the sale of Carol's house and Therese's career plan.  They ate dinner out on Saturday with Dannie, Zach, Abby, and Gen.

Sunday morning Therese rolled over in bed and said, "For the first time in a long time, I don't want to go to work tomorrow."

Carol smiled at her and lovingly tucked her hair behind her ear.  "I understand, love.  I don't want you to, either.  But, we have a plan now, right?  We're working towards something."

Therese nodded and rested in the crook of Carol's arm.  Together they decided that Therese would give notice at the craft store.  She would work through the holidays if needed because she didn't want to leave Nancy without personnel.  They would travel back and forth from the city to the country depending on their schedules and Rindy's schedule.  In the meantime, they'd look for a place within commuting distance.  Key components were enough rooms for Rindy, guests, an office for Carol and an office/darkroom for Therese.  Dannie had proposed Therese work at his coffee shop in some capacity after she left the craft store, and agreed to provide the option of working from home except when her presence was needed.  This would allow her to continue to hone her photography skills, and to spend time with Rindy and Carol.

"I suppose we should get up if we're going to meet Abby and Gen for lunch," Carol said.

Therese sighed and agreed.  "Fancy or regular?" Therese asked as she started getting dressed.

"No dress code," Carol said, laughing.  "Wear whatever you want."

Therese opted for jeans and a sweater, her standard go-to when she wasn't sure what to expect.  Carol took the bathroom first and came out looking flawless as always.  Therese scooted in next and applied some minimal makeup and styled her hair.  Carol's perfume lingered after she left.  Therese loved using the bathroom after Carol and loved all of the thoughts and senses provoked by the scent of the perfume.

"Are you daydreaming already?" Carol asked, watching from the doorway.

"A little bit," Therese confessed.  "I can't help what you do to me."

Carol took Therese in her arms and said, "So it's my fault, darling?"

"Most definitely," Therese said as she nuzzled into Carol's chest.

Carol kissed her forehead and said, "We better leave before we find a reason not to.  Abby would have my ass if we didn't show up."

They met Abby and Gen at a new restaurant Therese hadn't been to before.  It blended Hispanic and Japanese food, with traditional dishes from each culture as well.

"What are you going to have, checkmark?" Abby asked Therese.

"Really, Abby, are we back to that?" Carol asked.

Abby nodded.  "It's gonna stick.  It fits."

"What do you call me when I'm not around?" Carol asked.

"Depends on the day,” Abby retorted.

"At least you're honest," Carol replied.

"To a fault," Abby quipped.

Therese and Gen exchanged glances.  They'd become accustomed to the verbal gameplay between Carol and Abby during their meetings.

The waitress came and took their orders.  Carol ordered an ahi tuna salad and Therese tried a teriyaki chicken bowl.  They would often get something different when ordering at a new place and then try a little from each other's plates.

"So, Gen and I were thinking of hosting a Christmas Eve party in the burbs.  What do you guys think?"  Abby asked.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Therese replied immediately.  “While we were in college, we would have themed Christmas Eve parties. Dannie and I haven’t done it in years.  It would be fun.”

“Harge has Rindy on Christmas Eve, and we get her on Christmas Day, so we’re free without a babysitter,” Carol said.

“What kind of themes did you do, checkmark?” asked Abby.

“For quite a few years, we did costumes, and then a white elephant present.  One year I got a Hillary Clinton nutcracker.  She cracked them between her legs!” Therese laughed.

“That sounds fun!” Gen replied.

“We also did an ugly sweater thing, and another year, we all dressed up as elves.  We ended up going out to a club that night and messed with people’s heads,” Therese continued.

“I like the costumes and white elephant idea,” Abby replied.  “It’s a little tamer for a first annual, and I think I can handle putting it together.  Want to make the invitations, checkmark?”

“I can do that,” Therese replied.

After they had finished discussing and planning the event, Carol said, “I am excited about spending our first Christmas together.”

“Me too, love,” Therese said, as she leaned against Carol.

“Oh, gag.  Get a room,” Abby joked.

Monday

Carol stayed with Therese on Sunday night, leaving in the morning to head back to the country.  They tentatively planned for Therese to come out on Wednesday, depending on her schedule and how the week looked.  Since Carol had Rindy for the weekend, Therese decided to head out to the country at week’s end.  It would be a busy schedule for the time being, but one they were both committed to making it work.

When Therese got to work, she started working on Abby’s invitations for the Christmas party.  She texted back and forth a few times to make sure she had all the information correct and then processed the order.  Nancy arrived in the afternoon, and Therese decided it was best to broach her with the news sooner rather than later.  After finishing with a few customers, she poked her head into Nancy’s office.

“Hey, Nancy, I was wondering if you have a minute or two.”

Nancy smiled and said, “Of course, Therese, please come in.”

“First, I want to thank you for being so flexible with me during the past few months.  I know that with my vacation, schedule changes, and then folks we had here looking for interviews, it’s been a bit rough,” Therese said.

“Well, the news interest actually brought in customers, so I’m not complaining,” Nancy said with a smile.

“I have some good news and bad news.  The good news is that I have my website up and running, and I’m starting to make some income that way.  The bad news is, I’ll likely be moving out of the city by the end of the year, and will have to stop working full time in the city,” Therese said, getting a little choked up as she relayed the news to her employer.

“As I said, Therese, I knew this day would come.  Do you know when you’ll be moving on?”  Nancy asked.

“I figured I’d stay on through the holidays.  I don’t want to leave you in a busy season,” Therese replied.

“I appreciate that, Therese.  If you can stick with us through Christmas Eve, I’d appreciate it,” Nancy said.

“Absolutely, and if it turns out you need me longer, just say the word.  I’m happy to work with you as you transition me out,” Therese continued.

“Thanks so much, Therese.  I’m so ecstatic that you've found your way, Therese,” Nancy said with genuine conviction.

“Thanks, Nancy,” Therese said as she went back out onto the floor.

When she got home, she fired up Skype and called Carol and Rindy.  They were in the playroom at the house, and Rindy squealed when she saw Therese on the tablet.

“Hi, Therese!  Mommy and I went house hunting today!  We found three.  Isn’t that exciting?!” Rindy said.

“Three already?  Holy cow, you two are great house hunters.  Which one was your favorite?” Therese asked Rindy.

“I like them all. They all are really pretty and have playrooms.  But, I like the one on the beach the best,” Rindy said.

“And, what about you, love?” Therese asked Carol.

“They all have potential, but I’m partial to one.  I’ll send them to your phone, and maybe we can swing by when you come out Wednesday?  The realtor said she would give us the lock box codes if she weren't available.  I thought if you’re up for it, I’ll pick up Rindy from school and then swing into the city to get you.  A couple of these houses aren’t going to be around long, and if we’re on the same page, I’d like to make an offer,” Carol said.

“Sounds great,” Therese replied.  “I gave notice to Nancy today.  It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.  As of right now, I’m working through Christmas Eve.  She was sweet about the whole thing,” Therese said.

“Still nervous about being unemployed?” Carol asked.

“Yes, I am, but I’m more excited about the future and what it holds.  I’m very structured, so having a full-time position has kind of been my foundation.  I’ll have to learn to find that elsewhere,” Therese said.

Rindy worked on homework as Therese and Carol worked out logistics. A little after 9:00 p.m., they agreed to call it a night so that Carol could get Rindy in bed for school.

“I miss you terribly, darling,” Carol said, as she leaned in towards the tablet camera.  “It is nice to be able to see you with Skype, but it’s not the same thing as being in a room with you.”

“I miss you, too. But, it’s just temporary.  We’ll be together soon.”

“I love you, Therese Belivet,” Carol said as she signed off.

“I love you, Carol Aird,” Therese replied as she shut down Skype.

She sighed and set her tablet on the nightstand as she drifted to sleep with thoughts of Carol permeating her mind.

 


	27. The House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese busies herself with work while daydreaming about time with Carol. Carol, Rindy and Therese go house hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for editing, as always. :)

Wednesday

Therese was distracted at work but did her best to focus and make sure that she gave her clients the best she had to offer.  She was excited about seeing Carol and Rindy and going to look at a house with them.

As she thought about the prospect of buying a home with Carol, she smiled.  She never really thought she'd be a homeowner.  For a very long time, she figured she would live in the city forever.  In retrospect, she would have come to the same conclusion about wanting to leave the city on her own, but the cross country trip with Carol made it apparent that much sooner.  

Therese had never been a "u-haul" lesbian, but as she looked at her situation with Carol, she realized that everything was happening incredibly quickly.  Usually, Dannie would give her shit for this type of situation.  But, Dannie was completely behind her in this.  This solidified her resolve regarding her relationship and its progression.  Dannie never pulled punches and always told her the truth, not what she wanted to hear.  He joked that he knew she would eventually end up a suburban housewife with a bun in the oven.  

She'd always wanted to be a mother, but never really saw a road to motherhood in her future.  For a short time, in her junior year of college, she considered artificial insemination on her own.  She decided against it, however, when she realized she was having a hard time making ends meet alone; with a child, it would just be that much more challenging.  

She was pulled out of her musings when the bell rang, and another customer came in.  She glanced up at the clock and saw it was nearing 5:00 p.m.  Thankfully the client's request was simple, and Therese pulled the supplies she needed.  After finishing with the customer, Therese locked the door and turned the sign.  She checked in with Nancy and then slipped out the back.  Carol and Rindy were waiting for her across the street in Carol's car.

"Hello, love," Carol greeted her.

"Therese! Therese!  I got to come into the city," Rindy said excitedly.  

"Hi love," Therese said as she kissed Carol's cheek before turning to Rindy.  "You did.  I am so thankful you came to pick me up.  Are you ready to go look at our new house?"

"I can't wait, Therese.  Can we have Christmas in our new house?" Rindy asked.  

"I'm not sure about that," Therese said.  "Buying a house takes some time, but we will have Christmas together no matter where we are."

"Okay, Therese," Rindy said as Carol started speeding out of the city.

"No promises," Carol said, "but if we choose one of these, Christmas in the new place is not out of the question.  A couple of them are up for quick sales, and with cash, there are no financing hoops to jump through."

"Is that even possible?"  Therese asked.  

"It can be," Carol said with a smile.  

Soon the trio was pulling into a two story house sitting on an acre bordering the beach.  It wasn't the mansion in which Carol and Rindy currently lived further down the coast, but it was beautiful.  The realtor met them at the door with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you an adorable family?" she said as she unlocked the door.

Carol smiled and replied, "Why thank you, Vanessa.  I am quite fond of them as well."

As they entered the house, Vanessa said, "As I explained earlier, this house is a little bit older and hasn't been updated, but it's got great potential."  

Vanessa led them through the house, from room to room.  As she did, Therese imagined items and belongings in each room.  

Rindy grabbed her hand and said, "Therese, this is going to be the playroom.  We can watch  _ Mulan _ at night!"

Therese grinned and picked up Rindy.  "We sure can, pumpkin," she said.

Carol positioned herself behind Therese and put her hands on her shoulders.  "I am showing you my favorite first.  From the moment I first walked in, this house felt like our home to me. It has a little of everything but isn't extravagant.  I feel like it's a compromise between our two worlds," she whispered into Therese's left ear.  

Carol was right.  This house was a great compromise between Carol's world and her world.  It was beautiful yet simple.  

"Carol, I don't know much about real estate, and I'm happy to defer to you here.  I would be completely happy raising a family with you in this house," Therese said.  

Carol looked at Rindy and asked, "What about you, my little darling?  What do you think?"

"I love this house, Mommy!" Rindy squealed.

Carol turned to Vanessa.  "Well, I guess that's that.  Can you draw up everything?  We can sign tonight."  

Vanessa smiled. "I drew it up this afternoon. I knew you loved this place and figured it might save us some time.  I just need each of your signatures where I've flagged the paperwork."

"Each of our signatures?" Therese asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes, darling,"  Carol said.  "We can't own a home together if you don't sign."

"Uh … well.  Vanessa, would you mind showing Rindy the back deck again?" Therese asked.

Vanessa smiled and obliged.  "Come on Rindy, let's see what type of outdoor toys you'll need in your new house."

As they left, Therese turned to Carol.  "Carol, this is a significant investment.  You don't need to put my name on the property."

Carol replied, "Remember that conversation we had about me being more than figures and us coming into this relationship together?  Buying this house together is part of that for me.  I need you to know that there is no doubt where I stand concerning our relationship and our family.  This house is OUR home.  I don't want to live in it if we don't own it together."

Therese nodded at the profound implication of the process.  It was all extraordinarily real now.  

"Having second thoughts, love?" Carol said, a hint of nervousness betraying her usually confident demeanor.

"Not for a second, Carol.  I can't wait to live in our home with our family,” Therese replied.  

With Therese's confession, they called Vanessa and Rindy back into the house and signed the documents.  Soon, Therese would be a homeowner for the first time in her life.  

As they piled back into the car, Carol turned to Therese. "I think we need to celebrate.  What should we have for dinner?"

Rindy chimed in from the backseat. "Ice cream!"

Therese laughed and said, "Maybe for dessert, Rindy, but my stomach is hungry.  I forgot to eat lunch today."

"That’s not good for you, Therese!" Rindy said with furrowed brows.

"Oh god.  She furrows her brows just like you do.  I'm in for it with the both of you, " Therese said, laughing.

Carol smiled. "You’re in for it all right."

As they left their new home, Carol suggested they try a restaurant in the new neighborhood.  They settled on a place down the street and soon Therese's hunger pains were subsiding.  

After they had ordered dessert for Rindy and the waitress left, Rindy said, "Mommy told me that you two love each other, and you will have the same room."

Therese nearly choked on her water.  She coughed and said, "That's very true, Rindy, I do love your mommy."

Carol laughed and said, "Well, that cat is out of the bag.  I did have a conversation with both Rindy and Harge about the living arrangements.  I meant to discuss it with you this weekend, but we were a bit preoccupied."  

Therese blushed a bit and replied, "I'm glad we're all on the same page then.  How about that ice cream?"  

By the time they made it to Carol's beach house, it was time for Rindy to go to bed.  As Carol suggested as much, Rindy began protesting and begging for a movie with Therese.

"We will have plenty of nights with movies with Therese," Carol said. “Now up to the bath with you.”   Before leaving, she turned to Therese and said, "I picked up a couple of pair of pajamas for you in case you forgot to pack anything.  There's a dresser on your side of the bed."

Therese smiled and thanked Carol and then made her way to the bedroom.  She figured she might as well shower while Carol was in with Rindy.  As she pulled open the drawer, she couldn't help but laugh.  Inside were two pairs each of polka dot pajamas and Wonder Woman pajamas.  She felt like Wonder Woman tonight, so she pulled a pair of those from the drawer and made her way to the shower. 


	28. The Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol spend a fun night of new adventure in Carol's house. Warning, smut with penetration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. Please know this is a little late not because of lack of interest or story ideas. I was in an accident at lunch on Thursday, and I've been fighting with adjusters. Not caused by me, no injuries, but a PITA nonetheless. And Sat was my bday, so we've been adulting outside the house. I'm over it and ready for some much needed introverted time, so more coming at you soon.
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria as always, for editing, even while she's on vacation.

Chapter 28

As Therese was exiting the bathroom in her new pajamas, Carol was coming in. 

“I see you found my present,” Carol said.

“It was incredibly sweet, love,” Therese said, smiling.  “But, you know we have Christmas coming up.  Now that you’ve bought the perfect present and I’m spoiled, what could possibly be better?”

“Oh, I can think of plenty of things … that could be better,” Carol said with cloudy gray eyes. 

“Speaking of Christmas,” Therese continued,  “do you think we should have a discussion about how we’ll handle purchasing and giving presents?”

“I hadn’t thought of it,” Carol replied honestly.  “I’m not quite used to this boundaries and communication thing.”

“I’m not too good at them either,” laughed Therese, “but I hear it gets easier.” 

They sat on Carol’s bed and started an in-depth conversation about how they should handle Christmas, their time with Rindy, and their times with their friends. 

“Is there anything you want for Christmas?” Carol asked. 

“I’ll be happy just sitting with you and watching Rindy open her presents,” Therese said.

“Sharing Christmas with you and Rindy will make me happy as well,” Carol said, “but, I think we should make sure there are presents under the tree for more than just Rindy.”

“Good point,” Therese said.  “You know all my likes and dislikes. I just can’t think of a single thing I need right now.  I feel like I have every material possession I could ever long for, and I have you and Rindy.  If I think of anything else I want, I promise to tell you, though.”

“I can’t think of anything I need, either, love.  I’m sure we’ll need some stuff for the new place, but I’d like to decorate that together if that’s okay with you?” Carol asked.

“Of course, but I’m not the best interior designer.  I tend to take a picture and incorporate those colors into the room,” Therese said.

“Well, I think that’s a great place to start,” Carol said. 

“Speaking of starting,” Therese began. 

“Oh, are we there now?” Carol asked, scooting closer.

“I think we are.  We’ve had a lovely evening.  Rindy is in bed.  We’re buying a house.  We’ve discussed Christmas ideas and more.  We’re there,” Therese said.

“Oh, this pleases me,” said Carol.  “Ever since that night in Waterloo, I’ve had my mind on something; maybe tonight is the night we give it a go?  Are you up for a little experimentation?”

“I’m putty in your hands, as always, my love,” Therese quipped back. 

“Then let me get you out of these fabulous Wonder Woman pajamas and into something a little more accessible,”  Carol cooed.

She slowly unbuttoned Therese’s pajamas, intentionally brushing her fingers ever so lightly across her hardening nipple.  Therese’s intake of breath was deliberate and audible.  This pleased Carol and she smiled with a sense of accomplishment as she slid the shirt over Therese’s shoulders and off of her arms.  After placing it on the bottom of the bed, Carol slipped off the bed and made her way to the bedroom door.  She turned the lock on the knob.

“Just in case Rindy decides to join us unannounced,” Carol said.  “I don’t feel like sharing you right now.”

While Carol was locking the door, Therese lifted her hips and slid off her pajama bottoms, folding them with her shirt.  Carol sauntered back towards the bed.  As she did so, she began to lift her pajama gown over her head.  Carol pulled it up over her legs and then her hips.  When Therese caught a glimpse of the golden curls nestled between Carol’s shapely thighs, she groaned and smiled. Carol continued to pull the gown over her head.  Therese could see Carol’s nipples were erect with arousal, and this pleased her.  She would never get tired of looking at Carol’s beauty, clothed or unclothed.  As she watched Carol move back across the room and to the dresser, she could feel herself growing wet with anticipation, even without direct contact. 

“Remember that feeldoe we bought? I’d like to try it again, but a little differently,” Carol said as she pulled out the feeldoe and a butterfly stimulator out of the dresser drawer. 

“You still game?” she asked as she laid the butterfly stimulator on the bed under the top sheet about midway on the bed. 

“Oh, I’m game, love.  Tonight should be fun,” Therese teased in reply. 

“Can you turn over for me again, darling?  Position yourself just over that stimulator.  Make sure it won’t cause you any discomfort,” Carol directed.

As Therese rolled over on the stimulator and positioned herself so the stimulator pushed up against her swollen clit, Carol moved behind her on the bed.

“Open your legs a little now, love.  I’m going to put the vibrator plug in the feeldoe, too, okay?” Carol asked.

“Sounds exciting, love.  What’s gotten into you?” Therese purred.

“I think it has been there.  You just revved me up a little bit more tonight than usual,” Carol said, as she lowered herself over Therese.

“This may be dangerous.” Therese said, provoking Carol even more.

“Oh, it will be dangerous,” Carol replied, as she lifted Therese up by the hips.  “I am going to put my body weight on you and then turn on the stimulator.  Let me know if anything is uncomfortable, darling.”

As Carol turned on the stimulator, Therese moaned.  She felt Carol pushing against her and then felt pressure as Carol released her body weight onto Therese. 

“Is this too much?” Carol asked.

“Uh, no.  It feels amazing,” Therese answered.

Carol lifted herself back up off Therese and began to insert one end of the feeldoe into herself.  She moaned as she slid it in, and Therese involuntarily kegeled as she watched Carol over her shoulder.  Next, Carol pushed the vibrating mechanism in underneath and into the feeldoe and turned it on. 

“Jesus Christ.  This is the most amazing invention ever,” Carol said huskily, as she warmed some lubricant in her hands and spread it over the other end of the feeldoe. 

“If you don’t get inside me soon, I’m going to cum from watching you,” Therese said, half joking.

“I intend for you to cum many times tonight, my love,” Carol said in response, as she pulled Therese’s hips up again before gently parting her folds.

“Oh yes,” Therese said.  “I want you inside me, love.”

Carol nodded and said, “I’m going to enter you slowly.  Let me know if anything is unpleasant.” 

Carol placed the tip of the feeldoe on Therese’s wet opening and slowly slid inside her. She pulled out slightly and pushed in again before laying down on Therese’s back.  Therese was on fire with stimulation.  She could feel Carol’s nipples, stiff with excitement against her back.  The butterfly stimulator hummed against her clit, and Carol began sliding deep inside her, and then slowly back out again, in a smooth cadence.  Carol continued this motion as she whimpered against Therese, thick with arousal. 

While moving deep inside of her again, Carol whispered in Therese’s ear, “I know you’re ready.  Let go, love.  Cum for me.” 

Therese released as if on command and Carol thrust into her more deeply.  Therese had to fight screaming out loud.  She muffled herself with the mattress as she jerked against Carol. 

“I’m not going to stop after you cum,” Carol let her know.  “If it’s uncomfortable, let me know, and I will.” 

The only sound Therese could get out was, “kay” in response. Carol slowed her rhythm following Therese’s climax and started to build all over again.  Therese could feel Carol’s golden hair, wet and tangled with both of their wetness, push against her base with every smooth stroke of Carol’s strong hips.  Carol nipped at Therese’s ear. 

“Oh Therese, you feel so fucking good,” Carol said into her ear as she pushed with more speed in and out of her.  Therese could feel Carol getting closer to climax as her voice became husky and her breaths became erratic. 

“I’m almost there, darling,” Carol said as her thrusts became more and more dominant.  “Can you come again with me?” Therese pushed herself down against the butterfly vibrator and bit down on the sheet.  Carol pushed with more and more strength and intent, and Therese could feel herself building inside. 

“God damn, Therese,” Carol said as she released and thrust deep inside Therese with the feeldoe. 

Therese moaned in ecstasy at the same time, and they jerked in unison as they both released with incredible intensity.  Carol laid atop Therese for a few moments following their discharge.  They were both breathing heavily, panting with exhaustion and complete delight. 

“I’m going to have to pull this out of you,” Carol said.  “Can you push with me, love?”

Therese did as Carol withdrew the feeldoe from her, as she reached around and turned off the butterfly. 

“I think my clit is permanently distended,” Therese said with a halfhearted laugh.  “Good god, woman.” 

Carol smiled in triumph as she rolled over and slowly removed the feeldoe from herself and switched off the vibrator. 

“Good God is right,” Carol exhaled.  “The things you do to me, love.”

“I do to you? I think you have that backward.”  Therese laughed. 

They both lay in bed for some time catching their breath.  After a bit of recovery, Carol made a move to get out of bed. 

“Oh, I don’t think you’re done,” Therese said, with a wicked grin on her face.  “You just lay there for a bit.  I believe that it’s my turn.”

Therese lowered herself between Carol’s legs and started their dance all over again. 

An hour or so later, Carol said, “I suppose I should go wash these before Rindy tries to jump into bed with us in the morning,” as she made her way to the bathroom. 

“You’re doing much better than I am if you can move,” Therese said with sincerity. 

After Carol put their toys back in the dresser, they both dressed in their pajamas and slid back into bed, pulling up the blankets.  As they lay together, they discussed the new house, their life, and the upcoming holidays.  Soon, Therese curled up in Carol’s arms and drifted off to sleep completely content. 


	29. The Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese prepares for her move out of the city, finding life outside the big city walls more interesting in many ways. She teases Carol a bit, and they both prepare for the Christmas Eve costume party at Abby's. Costume planning and revelations as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria as always for editing! <3 Much appreciated.
> 
> Holiday party and more to come soon. :)
> 
> Songs: Sophie B. Hawkins - 32 Lines - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36kRDlqKaIc

Chapter 29

Morning came early for Carol and Therese, as expected.  Rindy, excited at the prospect of spending some additional time with Therese before school, came barreling in Carol's room at 6:30 a.m.  Therese opened one eye and groaned as Rindy jumped in between them, excited to start their day.

Carol seemed to wake up immediately upon hearing Rindy's voice, or perhaps her footsteps. 

"Good morning, pumpkin.  Ready for breakfast?" she asked Rindy.  "What time do you need to be at work, Therese?"

"Yes, yes!  Breakfast with Therese!" Rindy chanted.

"I told Nancy I may be in a little late, and we were looking at a house last night.  I'd like to be there as soon as possible, but I intended on taking Rindy to school with you if I can,”  Therese replied.

"Yay!  Can you come in and see my classroom?" Rindy asked.

"Not today, Rindy, but I will soon enough.  I am only working in the city for a few more weeks.  After that, I'll be able to spend more time with you and Mommy." Therese replied.

Carol smiled as she watched the exchange between Rindy and Therese.

"Well, enough talking then," Carol said.  "Let's get some breakfast."

When Therese shuffled into the kitchen, she noticed a new housekeeper. 

Carol said, "Oh you haven't been introduced, have you?  Therese, this is Amelia.  She's come on.  Florence has decided to work with Harge."

"Oh.  Ohhh.  Sorry, pleased to meet you, Amelia," Therese said.

"What would you folks like for breakfast?" Amelia asked.

"Pancakes!" Rindy yelled.

"Sounds like pancakes," Carol confirmed.  "Therese, why don't you have a seat at the table?  I'll grab us some coffee."

"Yes, please," replied Therese. 

Carol brought in two steaming mugs of coffee and sat down next to Therese as Rindy sidled up to the chair next to them. 

"This is nice, isn't it?" Carol asked Therese.

"It is." Therese beamed back at Carol.

The pancakes were soon ready, and Therese couldn't help but smile throughout breakfast.  This time in the morning with Carol and Rindy was new and so fulfilling.  She felt like a page in her book was empty until the two of them came into her life, and now a new chapter had been written. 

As they finished up, Carol scooted Rindy into her room to get her backpack. 

"Hurry now, Rindy," Carol said.  "We don't want to be late for school.  Therese, are you about ready?"

Therese grabbed her bag and headed for the door.  Soon after, Rindy came running around the corner and out the door.  They piled into the car and headed for Rindy's school. 

Rindy's school was a towering brick structure.  Therese was not surprised that she went to private school, but she was somewhat surprised at the rustic nature of the building.  A lot of the newer private schools had gone modern in design, and she found the school's traditional character to be comforting and attractive.

Before Rindy jumped out of the car, she first pecked Carol's cheek and then Therese's with a quick kiss. 

"Bye Mommy!  Bye Therese!" Rindy said, as she jumped out of the car and made her way to class.

Carol smiled and rested her hand on Therese's inner thigh as they left the school drop off area. 

"This is nice, darling," Carol said.

Therese grinned back at Carol as they made their way into the city.  They discussed logistics and the rest of the week as they drove.  When they were within about 15 minutes of downtown, Therese decided to turn on some music.  She grinned inwardly as she selected a taunting number. 

The music and lyrics started and Carol tilted her head while listening.  Therese looked over at Carol with smoldering eyes as Sophie B. Hawkins serenaded them. 

_ I want your hand across my belly, I want your breasts upon my back _

_ I want your pain to rip right through me, I am your death, you are my wrath _

_ I'll take your hand beyond the threshold, I'll take your gifts as art of fact _

_ I'll take your tongue right down to my throat, You are my loss, I am your map _

_ I find your eyes, they give me shelter, I find your lips, they give me peace _

_ I find your need to take me over _

_ Open my heart, I'll tell you stories, Open my legs, I'll read your mind _

_ Open my mail, I'll tell you're forty, You are my fate, I'm your design _

_ I'll lead you over, the city burning, I'll lead you home to province town _

_ I'll lead you down the soft dunes yearning, You're my vision, I am your sound _

"Oh, you are rotten!" Carol said as she listened to the lyrics and the driving beat.  "Did you have this planned, my little vixen?"

Therese nodded and started laughing. 

"You shit!" Carol replied.  "Today is going to be incredibly long.  Are you sure you can't come back out to the country tonight?"

"I wish," Therese said with a sigh.

"So you did this knowing you would leave me longing for days?" Carol asked.

Therese's dimples poked through as she nodded assent before confirming verbally, "I certainly did." 

"Oh, my love, payback is indeed a bitch," Carol said as they pulled up in front of the store.  "Kiss me goodbye, and get your rotten tush to work."

They shared a kiss full of longing and promise before Therese exited the car. 

"I love you, Carol," she said as she made her way to work. 

"I love you, Therese," Carol replied before pulling out. 

\-------

The next few weeks flew by.  Therese and Carol were commuting quite a bit in order spend as much time together as they could.  While in the city, Therese was able to do some shopping for Carol and Rindy, as well as Dannie, Zach, Abby, and Gen.  The three couples found themselves spending more time together on the weekends, and Therese enjoyed the company of her friends as well as her quality time alone with Rindy and Carol.

While Therese was in the city, she was on the continual lookout for the perfect Christmas present.  She knew that Carol wouldn’t care one way or another about the material nature of a gift, but Therese wanted her to understand just how much this new start meant to her.  She looked throughout the many shops Manhattan had to offer, but she just didn't connect with anything. 

Finally, after much searching, Therese decided on a more original gift.  Carol loved calla lilies. One of Therese’s friends from college was a glass blower/metal worker.  They’d met in the Campus Pride group.  She commissioned a large glass/metal calla lily photo frame for the new house.  It would allow them to add pictures on as their family grew but came with three frames built in. 

While shopping, Therese found some fun  _ Mulan _ toys for Rindy; a memory of their first movie together.  She also found Dannie a great tie, as he was a tie collector extraordinaire.  He was always searching for something unique.  She didn't know Abby quite well enough to find something as personal, so she chose a bottle of wine for Abby, Gen, and Zach. 

After completing her Christmas shopping list, Therese breathed a sigh of relief.  This year's Christmas list proved to be the most time she spent shopping in her lifetime.  Her friends exchanged simple gifts throughout college, but this was completely different.  She always spent time finding something for Dannie, but for the most part, he was the only one who warranted that much of an emotional and time commitment.  Additionally, the city was so unbelievably busy during the holiday season.  The added foot traffic on the already crowded streets was enough to drive Therese bonkers.  Each night when she shut her apartment door, she heaved a sigh of sincere relief and checked another day off the calendar until her move to the country. 

She'd spent as much time as possible boxing up her small apartment in the evenings after work.  She didn't have a large amount of stuff but packing it all took time.  She smiled at the memories she'd collected this far in her life, and sometimes got distracted while sorting through items before putting them in boxes.  It looked as if their move-in date would be after Christmas, but Therese planned on staying with Carol for the most part following Christmas until they moved.  She couldn't wait to have some more quality time with Carol and Rindy.

Rindy had three weeks off from school.  She was spending the first with Carol, except for Christmas Eve, and then would be with Harge for ten days.  Carol and Therese kicked around ideas for a vacation but hadn't settled on anything.  The conversation brought to light the fact that Therese did not have a passport.  Carol initially suggested Italy, but that was nixed.  Therese dutifully filled out her application for a passport and wrote their new address for the first time when completing the information section.  As silly as it was, she couldn't wait to get mail at the new place. 

Also, as Therese and Carol prepared for Christmas, they were also planning for Abby's big Christmas Eve party.  As a joke, Therese suggested that she dress as a checkmark.  Carol loved the idea.  Therese agreed to do it if Carol would wear an exclamation point.  After a little resistance, Carol agreed.  Her bargaining chip was allowing her friend to make the costumes.  Having the costumes made required they both be measured to ensure the costumes fit.  Jeanette was a professional tailor, and this was a new experience for Therese.  It was worth it, though.  She couldn't wait to see the look on Abby's face when they arrived for the party. 


	30. The Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some angst, planning, and readjustment, Therese and Carol are settling back into their lives and their new life together. We return to the witty banter without the edge of looming threat or uncertainty. 
> 
> Abby is thrilled with the choices Carol and Therese made for the Christmas Eve Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria, the ever constant editor. You are a blessing!

Christmas Eve

Carol and Therese had picked up their costumes on the night before Christmas Eve.  If possible, the exclamation point made Carol look even taller than she did normally.  Jeanette positioned the center of gravity in the checkmark at the base and the first bit of extension, so Therese didn’t get top heavy.  As it was, she had a significant portion of her costume hanging over the right side of her body.  Rindy loved both of them and wanted Therese and Carol to wear them for Halloween next year.  Carol provided the standard “we’ll see” answer, and they managed to weasel their way out of a promise.  A “promise” in Carol’s book was something you couldn’t back down from, so she used it sparingly. She explained this to Therese when they met because of Rindy and their “P” word policy. 

As they packed up the car for the ride to Abby’s, Therese was buzzing with excitement. 

“I am going to have my camera out as we walk in the door because I want to capture her face,” Therese said to Carol.

“She is going to lose it.  I swear,” Carol said, sharing in Therese’s excitement. 

They barely were able to get the costumes in the car.  Upon Carol’s suggestion, Therese packed an overnight bag.  Carol figured they’d be drinking a lot, and she had a room she often stayed in when she stayed the night at Abby’s house. 

As they pulled into the driveway, there were already 12 to 15 cars lined up.  Abby’s house was nearly as large as Carol’s and Harge’s. 

“Has Abby ever been married?” Therese asked Carol as they parked. 

“Almost,” Carol said.  “She started dating a guy our junior year of high school.  They actually did everything together.  Well, mostly everything.  They were like two peas in a pod, and were engaged shortly after we graduated.  However, when they got to college, Abby discovered girls and he found life outside of a private school.  They split amicably, but it was initially a surprise to everyone.  Since then, she’s always been chasing one skirt or another.”

“Has she ever settled down with someone?” Therese asked.

“She dated a woman in France for about a year.  But, their relationship was unconventional by American standards.  I guess you would call it an open relationship.  I think Abby enjoyed the freedom but also longed for stability, so when the novelty wore off, she got bored.  I believe she’s capable of monogamy.  I just don’t think she’s found the right person for that long term relationship yet,” Carol replied earnestly.

“What about Gen?” Therese queried. 

“I think Gen has potential.  I never make an assessment until Abby’s girlfriends last six months.  When they get past six months, I start looking at them differently.  She isn’t a womanizer, mind you.  Her timing is shit, and she isn’t always the best judge of character.”

Therese nodded. She had a few friends who fell under the same umbrella.

“Would you mind staying with the car while I run up and see if Abby is occupied?  I’ll have her housekeeper occupy her until we get our stuff in if she’s not busy,” Carol explained.

Therese agreed, and Carol slipped inside the front door.

While she was gone, Therese texted Dannie to see if he and Zach had arrived yet. 

Therese:   _ Heya, handsome, are you here yet? _

Dannie:   _ Heya, doll.  No, we’re on the way.  These fucking suburbs are hard to navigate.  I don’t know how you lesbians do it. _

Therese:   _ I’m pretty sure there are maps, and I know Zach has a GPS.  _

Dannie:  _  Fair enough.  We’re about twenty minutes out.  I can’t wait to see your costumes.  I hope you like ours. _

Therese:  _ Can’t wait.  See you soon! _

As she finished up with her final text, Carol came back out. 

“Okay, love.  We’re on.  Let’s get these inside, and we can get in them once we are in the bedroom,” Carol said.

“Should I bring the bags, too?” Therese asked.

“Let’s bring in everything,” Carol replied.

As they entered Abby’s house, Therese was shell shocked.  The Sapphic theme was apparent.  The first piece of art on the right was a painting of a woman’s chest, bare and exposed.  Directly in front of them was a life-sized sculpture of a curvy woman feigning modesty.  

“Holy cow,” Therese said in a bit of a squeal.

“Yes,” Carol said, laughing, “she is queer without apology.  It started out slowly and then came to fruition with a bang.”

“The art is beautiful,” Therese said as she followed Carol through a few hallways, up some stairs, and into a room. 

The room was modern and classic all at the same time.  There were greens and blues in all of the fixtures, and on a dresser in the corner were two pictures of Abby and Carol.  One was when they were what seemed to be about 14.  They were both in sundresses sitting on a dock with their feet in the water.  The other looked to be about ten years old and was from somewhere in Europe.  The architecture looked Italian or Spanish; Therese couldn’t tell which.

“These pictures of you two are great.” Therese said, with a small pang of jealousy for all of the memories Carol had with Abby.  She didn’t begrudge Carol her friendship, but at the same time, she wished they had similar pictures. 

“Ah, yes.  Through the years,” Carol mused.  “We have spent a ton of time together.  No matter what happens, Abby is always there.  She has been my constant through so much.”

“I am happy you have her,” Therese replied with sincerity.

“Okay, enough reminiscing,” Carol said with a grin.  “Let’s get into these costumes.”

Carol took off her blazer and started unbuttoning her shirt.  Therese loved watching Carol’s hands work the buttons.  She stared at Carol as she removed one article and then the other.

“Hurry up, slowpoke,” Carol chided.

“I can’t help if your undressing distracts me.” 

As Carol unzipped her skirt, Therese craned her neck for a better look. 

“You’re going to get a cramp leaning over like that, love.  Now get dressed!  You get to see me undress for the rest of our lives,” Carol said.

Therese stopped for a minute at the meaning of those words.  They were indeed planning a life together, but they hadn’t discussed the word “forever” with any sincerity.  It was implied in many of their discussions, but to Therese’s memory and knowledge, this was the first time she heard it out loud.

“I do, don’t I?” Therese said rhetorically. 

“Yes, darling,” Carol agreed, pausing for a moment as well, perhaps pondering the same significance.  “Now, get moving!”

Therese got undressed and slid on a pair of golden leggings with a matching shirt.  Carol had the same for under her costume.

“We look like two bananas,” Therese mused.  “I hope I get to peel you later,” she said, almost snorting at her corniness.

“Goodness, Therese.  Do you have a case of the sillies?” Carol inquired.  “Did you start drinking before we left the house?”

“No, I didn’t!” Therese laughed.  “I’m just in a superb mood.”

They laughed a bit at the joke.  Therese helped Carol zip up her costume first since Carols's was easier to put on.  After they had Carol ready, she helped Therese get into hers and get comfortably positioned.

“You ready to walk in that thing?” Carol asked.

“I guess so,” Therese said, looking for her camera.  She spotted it across the room and grabbed it.

“Just one minute,” Carol said as Therese reached for the door.  “I want to christen the checkmark before anyone else gets to see her.”

“That sounds kind of like peeling a banana.” Therese laughed, attempting to put her hands on her hips.

Carol couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of half hand on hips checkmark and then burst into full blown giggling hysterics.

“Is it really that funny?” Therese asked.

Between bits of laughing, and bending over as a question mark, Carol said, “Yes, it is!”

Eventually, Carol regained her composure and wiped the tears from her eyes which had formed as the result of the sincere laughter. 

“Ahhhhha.  Goodness.  May I please kiss the checkmark before we leave the room and join the rest of society?” Carol asked. 

Therese ambled towards her fit induced lover and leaned in for a kiss. 

“I love you, Therese Belivet,” Carol said as she withdrew her lips from Therese’s. “I never in a million years imagined being at a Christmas Eve party I looked forward to attending, yet here we are.”

“I love you, Carol,” Therese said in reply as she opened the door.  “I am glad we’re here.  Now let’s go make Abby’s night.”

As they slowly made their way down the hallway, Carol burst into another fit of laughter.  They rounded the corner into the grand room in which the majority of the party was being held and all eyes turned on them.  From the back, Therese could hear Abby’s maniacal laughter.

“Shut the front fucking door, checkmark!” Abby yelled, as Carol nearly fell over with laughter. Therese had the camera ready and caught all of the interaction from Abby’s realization to her tandem reaction with Carol.  Both Carol and Abby laughed to the point of having to sit down, which was quite a feat considering Carol’s costume. 

“You’re a good fucking sport, checkmark.  You two are going to win this costume contest!” Abby laughed. 

As everyone regained their composure, Dannie and Zach made it into the room. 

“What the actual fuck?” Abby said as the boys walked into the crowd.

“Siegfried and fucking Roy?” Carol said, in tune with Abby’s inquisition.

Under Dannie’s right arm was a plush white tiger. 

Abby and Carol immediately started their laughing fits again, and the crowd joined in. 

“Gen and I will have to up our game next year,” Abby said.  She and Abby had dressed as Thelma and Louise and looked incredible.  

“I think we all could use a drink,” Carol said as the friends exchanged hugs.

“Before we get sloppy, can we get a picture?” Therese asked.

“We can absofuckinglutely get a picture, checkmark,” Abby said in response.

“In retrospect, this costume may not have been the best idea,” Therese mused aloud.  “I’ll never live down checkmark now, will I?”

“Not a fucking chance!” Abby replied with conviction.

Therese showed one of Abby’s friends how to use her camera and the group posed for pictures.  Therese asked that she take multiples so she could choose the best and touch it up if need be.  After the impromptu photo-op, they all made their way over to the bar. 

“Abby, is everyone here gay?” Carol asked.

“For the most part, a bit bent if not gay,” Abby replied.

“And what does that mean?” Carol inquired.

“There are degrees of queer here, but everyone has it,” replied Abby.

“I think that this is my first real gay party,” Carol replied.

“I think it is, too, unless you count our summers in France.” Abby quipped.

“Those don’t count.  I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing back then,” Carol replied.

“You never did,” Abby responded.

They smiled at each other in genuine friendship, and Therese scanned the room.  She saw a few familiar faces, but most of them were new.  As she turned back to Abby and Carol, the DJ started playing, and the merriment began in earnest.

While watching people couple up to dance, Therese felt Carol behind her. 

“You’re the best checkmark ever,” Carol whispered in her ear.

“I’m nothing without exclamation,” Therese replied.


	31. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, contests and libations are enjoyed at Abby's party. Carol gets a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY so much to Ligeria for her editing wonders. :)

Abby’s friends had come up with some incredible costumes, and Therese and Carol enjoyed getting to know some new friends.  Soon it was time for the white elephant gift.  So many people brought gifts with them that it seemed as though it would never end.  Towards the end, Abby started calling people two at a time.  Carol and Therese ended up with a nice bottle of Bushmills Single Malt Whiskey, which was one of Carol’s favorites.  Therese sipped various gin drinks throughout the night but was doing her best not to get too tipsy. 

After the white elephant gift exchange wrapped up, the DJ started playing music again. 

Smiling, Carol asked Therese, “Do you dance?  Let me rephrase, do you like to dance to this type of music?”

“I’m not really into club music, but understand the appeal.  When we were younger, all of the gay clubs we visited played dance music exclusively.  It wore on me and reminds me of a different time in my life.  I associate it with college.  I’ll go with Dannie to clubs and sometimes dance, but I usually just drink and watch when it plays.”

Carol pointed out a couple of women who were roughly Therese’s age dancing against each other seductively.  “Did you dance like that?” she asked.

“Not in a checkmark suit.” Therese laughed.  “But, I suppose I did.  I tend to lose boundaries when I drink a lot, so I try to keep a nice steady pace.”

“Lose boundaries, huh?” Carol asked.  “Well, that does sound exciting.  Perhaps I’ll have to ply you with a little more alcohol and see what this version of Therese is like.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find out, but likely not tonight.  I’m a little out of my element, and I wouldn’t want to embarrass you or Abby,” Therese said.

“Darling, you couldn’t embarrass me.  As for Abby, I think I saw her dancing on the table a little bit ago, so I’m pretty sure you’re in the clear there as well,” Carol said with a chuckle.

After a few up-tempo numbers, the DJ slowed down the music a bit.  Therese smiled as she heard Ray LaMontagne’s signature honeyed voice coming from the speakers. 

Carol looked at her. “And this?  Would you dance to this?”

Therese smiled and said, “Of course.  I didn’t realize you wanted to dance, love.  You should have asked.”

Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and led her to the middle of the room.  They swayed among the other couples to  _ Let It Be Me _ .

_ Feels like you're always coming up last, _

_ Pockets full of nothing and you got no cash _

_ No matter where you turn you ain't got no place to stand _

_ You reach out for something, and they slap your hand _

_ Now, I remember all too well _

_ Just how it feels to be all alone _

_ You feel like you'd give anything _

_ For just a little place you can call your own _

_ That's when you need someone, Someone that you, you can call _

_ When all your faith is gone, It feels like you can’t go on _

_ Let it be me, Let it be me _

_ If it's a friend you need, Let it be me _

As awkward as it was dancing in a costume, Therese loved how it felt to share a dance with Carol.  Carol always placed her steady hand at the base of her back but led her gently and subtly with her body.  It was like stepping into a perfect fitting glove. 

Carol whispered into her ear, “I’ve had few opportunities to dance with a woman I love.  I love dancing with you, darling.” 

Therese tilted her head and looked up at Carol. “I love dancing with you, too.”

Their solitude was interrupted shortly thereafter when Abby tapped Therese on the shoulder asking to cut in.  Therese smiled as she released Carol’s hand. 

“She’s all yours, Abby,”  Therese said as she started to make her way off the dance floor.

“Be careful what you say there, checkmark,” Abby replied.

As Therese was making her way off the floor, she noticed Gen.  She lifted her eyebrows, questioning whether or not Gen wanted to join her and she nodded.  They met halfway, laughing at their girlfriends talking excitedly in the middle of the room. 

“Are you having fun?” Therese asked Gen.

“I’m having a great time.  Abby sure knows how to throw a party,” Gen replied.

“You make a great Louise,” Therese said. 

“Ha!  Thanks.  I was worried I couldn’t pull it off.” 

“Not at all.  You two are adorable,” Therese confessed.

As Gen gazed back over at Carol and Abby, she asked Therese, “Do you ever get jealous of how they interact?” 

“Carol and Abby?  No.  I know what they had is over, and I’m pretty comfortable in my relationship with Carol.  But, when we first started dating, and I wasn’t sure of anyone’s inclinations or intentions, I was a bit jealous.  I didn’t understand the relationship, and they weren’t that revealing, so it made it hard to navigate,” Therese replied.

“Sometimes it feels like there is something more there for Abby,” Gen said.  “Sometimes when she’s stressed, and I can’t reach her, she’ll call Carol, and I feel a little rejected.”

“I can understand how you might feel that way, but I think if you give it time, you’ll see that isn’t their intent at all.  They’ve navigated this world and life together for so long; it’s second nature to them.  Abby and Carol went through some gruesome stuff together.  Their bond has years of history.  It will take us both some time to understand it, but as someone who is invested in my relationship with Carol, I can honestly say right now that I don’t see Abby as a threat to that relationship at all.  I think if you look at it with a different light, you might see it the same way.  And, I hope this conversation helps.  If you ever need to talk about it, I’m happy to be here for you,” Therese answered. 

“Thanks a lot, Therese,” Gen responded.  “Talking to you helped me a lot.” 

“Happy to help,” Therese said with a smile as the song ended. 

They broke contact and Therese found her way to Carol.

“That conversation looked a little bit intense,” Carol said as she grabbed Therese’s hand.

“It was a little thick.  I think Gen is trying to understand Abby better.  She may be ready to start looking at it long term,” Therese said.

“That’s good. I think Abby’s more stable when she’s in a routine and having a steady girlfriend usually leads to a routine for her.”

“She has a hard time understanding your relationship with Abby. I told her that it isn’t anything more than a lifetime of friendship.  Maybe she just needed to hear it from another source.”

“That’s silly. Abby and I are friends.  Our dalliance passed.  We had a moment in time, and that’s all it was,” Carol said.

“I know that now.  But, I didn’t know it when I first met Abby.  Let’s be honest, Carol, you and Abby are both incredibly intimidating women.  You’re strong, confident, and know what you want,” Therese said.

“There’s more to both of us than that outer shell, though,” Carol replied.

“I know that now, and I think Gen’s getting there, but it does take a bit to navigate.  You both shine a beautifully brilliant light.  If you don’t know how to approach it, it can be blinding.  And when you are together in a room, it’s even brighter,” Therese explained.

“That’s a beautiful explanation, Therese,” Carol said as she pulled her close.  “I’m lucky to have you, and I’m lucky that you understand my relationship with Abby.  I may take that for granted, but I don’t mean to.  From your perspective, I can see how the relationship might be intimidating for an outsider.”

Therese smiled. “I’m just glad we’re committing to talk things through.  I’m sorry Gen is having doubts right now.  I want you to know I have none.  I'm not sure if I’ve vocally said those words, but I do it now with intent.”

“I’m glad we’re committed to talking through things, too,” Carol replied.  “Now, about those boundaries coming down.  Can I get you another drink, love?”

“You’re bad.  And yes, I’d like another,” Therese answered. 

Therese watched Dannie and Zach dancing to a club beat while Carol went to them more drinks.  While Carol was gone, a woman Therese had not yet met came and sat next to where Therese was standing. 

“Hi!  I’m Stella.  Are you a friend of Abby’s?” she asked.

Therese reached out her hand in greeting, “Actually, I know Abby through my girlfriend Carol, but I guess in a roundabout way, yes.” 

“I was wondering if you two were together,” Stella said, looking over at Carol.  “Have you been dating long?” 

“A couple of months,” Therese said as she smiled. 

“I’m a couple of months too late then,” Stella said as she winked. 

A moment later Carol came over and subtly positioned herself between Stella and Therese.  Without waiting for Therese to introduce them, Carol reached out her hand.  “I’m Carol Aird, a pleasure to meet you.”

Therese smiled and said, “Stella, this is my girlfriend, Carol.  Carol, this is Stella.  She’s a friend of Abby’s.”

“Nice to meet you, Stella,” Carol said smiling, but with little warmth.

Therese thought she spotted a little jealousy in her lover’s cloudy eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Carol,”  Stella said, and then inclined her head toward Therese.  “You’re a lucky woman, you know.  Those green eyes of Therese’s could steal a girl’s heart.”

Therese swore she saw a flash of blue fire in Carol’s eyes as they narrowed in on Stella’s.  “Yes, I am a lucky woman.  I’m well aware of how captivating Therese’s eyes can be.”

The air was feeling a little thick.  As Therese was thinking of what she might say to break a little tension, Abby came over, more than a little buzzed and draped an arm around Therese and Carol. 

“Stella, isn’t it sickening how beautiful Carol and Therese are together? Like seriously? NO ONE is this fucking happy,” Abby said.

Carol laughed and hugged her friend close.  “Enjoying the libations, are you, my friend?”

“Why the fuck not?  It’s been a bitch of a year, hasn’t it?” Abby asked.

“Indeed it has,” Carol replied. 

“I think it’s time to count the votes for the costume contest,” Abby said.

“Sounds like a great idea to me.  Therese, do you want to help her with the count?” Carol asked Therese. 

“Sure thing! Come on Abby.  Let’s count some votes.  I might even take this off after, and blind you with my awesome banana suit,” Therese said. 

As they walked over to the ballot box, Therese looked back over her shoulder and saw Carol in a cool conversation with Stella.  Her girlfriend was indeed jealous. 

Therese and Abby emptied the box and tallied up the votes.  After they had a final number, Abby hushed the room and got everyone’s attention.  Gen came over next to Abby, and Carol joined Therese. 

“Okay, we have three prizes for the costume party.  Without further ado, your third place winners are Lauren and Bobbi as Lily Tomlin and Jane Wagner.  I could tell that would be a crowd favorite,”  Abby announced.

Bobbi and Lauren came up and got their prize, and Therese quickly grabbed her camera and started snapping pictures. 

“Next, we have the second place winners.  I have to say; I about spit out my fucking drink when I saw these guys walk in.  In second place, Dannie and Zach as Siegfried and Roy,”  Abby said in laughter.

Therese snapped a picture of Danny and Zach with Lauren and Bobbi.

“And finally, we have our first place winners.  This is hysterical because my friend and I have a text code about our conquests.  We simply send each other a checkmark.  When Carol and Therese met and finally… well, when Carol finally broke the seal  _ if you know what I mean _ , she had Therese text me a checkmark.  Since then, I’ve called Therese checkmark.  They ran with that and came in these incredible costumes.  Congratulations to our punctuation and symbol marks, Carol and Therese, forever also known as checkmark.”

Therese turned bright red, and Carol laughed as they accepted the envelope from Abby. 

“Now, continue to drink, dance, and eat.  We have a lot of food and a lot of booze left.  Be gluttons!” Abby said in closing. 

Carol grabbed Therese around the waist and said, “Come here, my little checkmark.”

Therese smiled and looked up at Carol.  “Congratulations on your ingenious costume idea.”

“It would have been nothing without your beauty and wit within it, my love,” Carol replied. 

“Get a room!” Abby said behind them, loudly.

“Oh, we have one of those,” Carol said with a smirk. 

As Carol and Abby continued to poke back and forth, the DJ started playing the song Therese first played for Carol at her house.  Immediately, Carol broke conversation with Abby, grabbing Therese’s hand and taking her out on the dance floor. 

“You’re not getting out of dancing to this with me, darling,” Carol said as she wrapped her arms around Therese.

“I wouldn’t want to,” Therese said as they held each other close and Brandi Carlile’s  _ The Story _ echoed in Abby’s makeshift ballroom. 


	32. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese enjoy their first Christmas together with Rindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to Ligeria for editing! :)  
> Just got back from a mini vaca for the 4th, myself. Just a warning, there is going to be a difficult story line coming with Abby. Thanks again for all the positive and constructive feedback!

Chapter 32

Carol and Therese woke up on Christmas Day, though they were still feeling a bit of the night’s festivities.  Carol was scheduled to pick up Rindy at 10:00 a.m. at Harge’s.  Though Carol initially argued with Harge over the late pickup time, she mused later that it was likely a good thing.  Leaving the costumes at Abby’s for a later pickup, they packed the trunk with their bags and made their way to Harge’s.

“Are you sure he’ll be okay?  I don’t mind staying at Abby’s and having you swing back by to pick me up,” Therese said.

“I don’t care if he’s okay, love.  And he’ll have to get used to it sooner or later.  You’re in my life and in Rindy’s.  Interacting with you is part of the package now.  He doesn’t get to dictate my life any longer,” Carol replied. 

As they pulled into a gated drive, Therese’s stomach roiled a bit, and she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or last night’s gin. 

Carol spoke into the mounted microphone, “It’s Carol, for Rindy.”

Her voice was clipped and to the point.  Therese noted the edge in her tone and hoped she’d never be on the other side of that intent.

“Come on in, Ms. Aird,” a deep male southern voice replied. 

As they pulled up to the house, Therese could see Harge outside holding Rindy’s hand.  Carol put the car in park and exited the vehicle in what seemed like one smooth motion. 

“Merry Christmas, Harge,” Carol said, without warmth, as she opened her arms to invite Rindy.

“Merry Christmas, Carol,” Harge intoned, equally cool.  “Is it necessary to bring your current …”

Carol cut him off before he could finish.  “Don’t start.  It’s Christmas.  And you may as well get used to it now rather than later.  She’s not going anywhere.”

As if on cue, after embracing her mother in a huge hug, Rindy squealed, “Therese! Therese!  Can we watch Christmas cartoons?” as she ran towards Therese, open-armed. 

“We certainly can, Rindy,” Therese said as she scooped up Rindy and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Shall we?” Carol asked Therese with a building light in her eyes.

“Would you like to discuss her return?” Harge asked as Carol was getting Rindy settled back in the car. 

“Are we meeting on New Year’s Eve or New Year’s Day?” Carol asked. 

“I thought we agreed it would be New Year’s Eve,”  Harge said.

“Believe it or not, I’m flexible, Harge.  How would you like to handle it?” Carol replied, coolly but absent antagonism. 

“Well, I figured we’d both be out on New Year’s Eve, so it really wouldn’t matter.  I have clients to entertain, and I’m sure you’ll be  _ busy _ as well,” Harge noted with an edge.

“So which day then, Harge?” Carol asked.

“Let’s meet on New Year’s Eve in the morning,” Harge said.

“Thank you.  I’ll drop Rindy off here, as I’m not sure where we’ll be.  We may be moved into the new house the first of the year.  We’re closing this week,” Carol replied.

“It makes more sense than either of us heading out on New Year’s Day hungover,” Harge agreed.

“See you then,” Carol replied as she sat in the driver’s seat.

Harge shut the door for Carol and waved to Rindy as they motored out of the driveway. 

Carol whispered softly to Therese, “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Therese nodded.  It definitely could have been worse, but Therese didn’t trust Harge at all. 

Soon, the trio was pulling into Carol’s house. 

“Can we open presents right away?” Rindy asked.

“We can open presents soon,” Carol replied.  “Before we do any of that, I am going to make Therese and I some breakfast.  Would you like anything, darling?”

“I ate at Daddy’s,” Rindy answered.  “Will you play with me while Mommy is making breakfast, Therese?”

“Of course, Rindy,”  Therese answered. 

They made their way to the playroom.  Therese couldn’t help but smile as Rindy quizzed her on Disney knowledge and what she wanted for Christmas. 

“Mommy and I went shopping for you, Therese, but I can’t tell you what we bought for you because I am old enough to keep a secret about a surprise,” Rindy confessed to Therese.

“Oh, you did?  Don’t I get any hints?” Therese said.

“I can hear you,” Carol said from the doorway. 

“Busted!” Therese said as she and Rindy laughed.

“Come eat?” Carol asked.

Therese and Rindy made their way to the kitchen, Rindy’s small hand in Therese’s.

“Mommy said secrets about surprises are good secrets, and it is okay to have them.  But other secrets aren’t always nice, so we shouldn’t keep secrets about important things,” Rindy said.

“I think your mommy is very wise,” Therese said.

“And bossy,” Rindy said, devoid of emotion.

“Bossy?  Me?” Carol feigned indignation.

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Therese replied.  “Some might find bossy women attractive.”

“Oh, we’ll have to explore that one a little further later, darling,” Carol cooed in the voice reserved for her flirtation with Therese.

When they’d finished eating, they made their way over to the Christmas tree.

“Can I be the present passer outer?” Rindy asked.

“Of course,” Carol said as she and Therese sat on the floor together with their backs toward the couch. 

Rindy dutifully sorted each present into piles. 

“Wow!  My stack is huge compared to yours!” Rindy exclaimed.

“It looks like someone spoiled you,” Carol agreed, looking in Therese’s direction.

“I couldn’t help it.  It’s our first Christmas together, and there were so many things I wanted to get for her,” Therese said.

“It’s okay, Therese,” Rindy replied.  “I don’t mind if you get me a lot of presents.”

Carol laughed. “I bet you don’t!”

Rindy started opening her presents, and Therese grabbed her camera to capture the moment.  She ripped open paper and boxes, exploring and enjoying each treasure within.  Rindy hugged Therese and Carol after she opened each package.  Therese was surprised that she saved the largest present for last.  As she peeled the paper back from the box, her eyes lit up.

“A train set, Mommy?” Rindy exclaimed.

“Yes, I thought you might like it,” Carol said, her smile broadening with her daughter’s joy.

“I do like it!” Rindy said.  “Will you both please open your presents so we can play with my toys?!”

Therese and Carol laughed. 

“You first,” Carol prodded.

“No way,” Therese replied.

“Together then?” Carol asked.

“Always,” Therese replied as she started peeling off the paper in tandem with Carol. 

Carol opened the smaller present from Therese first.  It was a Christmas ornament Therese made at the paper store.  It was a block with something different on each side.  Two sides held the scripted first letters of all of their names, R, C, and T.  And on the last block, the date, and the words Our First Christmas.  On top, Therese had screwed in an eye hook and then tied it off with fabric ribbon. 

Carol smiled and said, “This is beautiful, Therese.  Thank you so much.”

Therese opened the first box from Carol.  Inside was a key chain with two keys. 

“One key is for the new house, and the other is for the Tesla,” Carol explained.

The keychain was inscribed with what looked to be GPS coordinates.

Therese looked questioningly at Carol.

“You’ll have to plug them in to see where they lead,”  Carol prodded. 

Therese grabbed her phone and punched in the coordinates.  It was the corner of the street where she first saw Carol exit the café with Abby. 

“You noticed me then?” Therese said, tears filling her eyes.

“I would notice you in a crowd of thousands, Therese.  Yes, that is the spot where you first caught my attention,”  Carol said.  “Now turn it over.”

Therese read the back with tears now sliding down her face and around her nose.   _ These stories don’t mean anything when you’ve got no one to tell them to.  It’s true; I was made for you.  <3 C _

“This is an amazing gift, Carol. Thank you so much,” Therese said. 

“You guys aren’t supposed to cry on Christmas,” Rindy said, with concern in her voice.

“I am sorry Rindy,” Therese said in comforting tones. “I’m crying because I’m so happy, not because I’m sad.  Is that okay?”

“I guess so, Therese,”  Rindy replied, “But seeing you cry makes me sad.” 

“I’ll see if I can get it together then,” Therese said, laughing. 

Next Carol opened her larger gift from Therese.  It was the sculpted calla lily photo frame.  Carol gasped as she pulled it out of the box.

“Therese, this is beautiful!  I love calla lilies, and I love this frame.  Where did you find it?”  Carol asked.

“My friend from college made it.  You’re a hard person to shop for.  We can add photos on as our family grows, but for now, there are three.” Therese pointed out.

“Our family is going to grow?” asked Rindy in delight.

“Cat’s out of the bag now!” Carol laughed.

“I hope so,” Therese said in reply to Rindy’s question.

“Like I’ll have sisters and brothers?” Rindy asked with equal excitement.

“We hope to give you sisters and brothers,” Carol answered Rindy. 

“That’s the best Christmas present ever!” Rindy said, jumping up and down.

“You have one more present,” Carol said as she nudged Therese. 

“Okay, okay,” Therese replied as she started to open it. 

As Therese opened the box, she laughed as she pulled out a Wonder Woman cosmetic bag.  Hers was a little overused, and she smiled at Carol’s thoughtfulness.

“I do like Wonder Woman, but the reason I used that traveling bag was because it was all I had.  I didn’t even think about it until we were in the room.  I was a little embarrassed,” Therese confessed.

“I’m glad you brought it,” Carol replied.  “It allowed me a glimpse inside that amazing mind of yours.  You are my Wonder Woman, Therese Belivet. I hope you always show your true self to me, and I never give you cause to hide it.”

Therese smiled into Carol’s gaze.  “Thank you so much, love.”

“Open it!” Carol said.  “There’s something inside as well.”

Therese opened it.  Inside were plane tickets to Seattle.

“Oh wow, Carol!” Therese exclaimed.  “Seattle?  This is wonderful.  Thank you.”

Carol pulled Therese into an embrace and kissed her forehead. 

“Apparently, Catherine enjoyed our time together.  She and Brandi invited us to their New Year’s Eve show in Seattle, and after party.”

“What?!?!?” Therese exclaimed. “We are going to spend New Year’s Eve with Brandi and Catherine?”

“We are,”  Carol replied.

“Are you two done being mushy?” Rindy asked.  “Let’s put my train set together.”

Carol laughed and said, “I guess we can save some mush for later.” 

Therese and Carol cleared out space around the Christmas tree and started building the track. 

“My father loved train sets,” Therese murmured. 

“Did he?” Rindy asked.  “Did you build train sets with him like we are doing now?”

“I did, Rindy,” Therese replied.  “Those are some of my fondest memories.”

“Well,” Carol said, “I think we’ll have to make some more.”


	33. The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol pack and shop for furniture. Therese senses something is amiss with Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. Back in the swing after being on vacation. Here are a couple of chapters with some Abby strife setup. 
> 
> Many thanks to Ligeria for being on top of things and making me look good. :)

**BETA** **COMPLETE**

Chapter 33

The week following Christmas passed quickly for Therese and Carol.  They concentrated on boxing up Carol's beach house.  Carol went through the process of donating a lot of her effects from her life with Harge to a local charity.  She kept those things that held particular meaning, and anything tied to Rindy.  Therese was a bit concerned at first as their new house was much smaller, but when they had finished sorting and organizing the lot of it, more was getting donated than moved. 

Saturday

Therese was settling into a routine with Rindy and Carol in the mornings.  Rindy usually woke them both up, and then Therese spent time with Rindy in the playroom while Carol made coffee.  As she watched Rindy play, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like in Rindy's early years.  She was daydreaming a bit when Carol came into the room with her coffee.

"You looked like you were far away," Carol mused.

"I was wondering what Rindy's early years were like," Therese replied.

"Lots of nights of little sleep," Carol said, laughing.  "She wasn't one of those kids who got the hang of sleeping through the night immediately.  I learned to catch sleep when I could."

"Tell me more," Therese coaxed.

"Well, she was quite smiley," Carol continued, "which always made up for the nights of little sleep.  When she was first learning to hold her head up, she was so bobbley, and I couldn't help but laugh.  She loved her swing, and I was known to fall asleep on the floor next to it." 

Therese laughed as Carol recounted Rindy's baby years. 

"Here's hoping her sisters and brothers don't suffer from the same affliction," Therese said.

"Sisters and brothers?  Just how big of a brood are you planning, darling?" Carol asked. 

"It's not something I've thought about until recently.  But I think I would like at least one more girl and a boy.  Maybe five or six?" Therese laughed as Carol's jaw dropped.

"Did you want to start a daycare while you're at it?" Carol asked.

"Might as well," Therese laughed in response. 

Rindy was excited about the move as well.  The last thing they needed to pack up was Rindy's playroom.  They left it for last as it was where she spent a large portion of her time.   Carol had arranged to have the contents of the old house as well as Therese's boxes delivered to the new place while they were in Seattle.  Later in the afternoon, all three would go to the city to pick out furniture for the new place, and have dinner with Abby, Gen, Dannie, and Zach. 

"You two should probably get ready for our trip into the city," Carol said.

"Good point.  I'm a slow poke today," Therese confessed.

She stood, grabbing her coffee, and made her way to Carol's bedroom.  There was little left unpacked in the room now, save the bed and some things in the bathroom.  Therese grabbed some jeans and a sweater from her bag and dressed quickly.  She met Carol and Rindy in the hall, and they made their way to the car. 

"I'm glad you're driving," Therese said as they started out for the city. 

"Why, Therese?" Rindy asked.

"Because the roads are slippery," Therese answered Rindy.  "Your mommy is much better at navigating the wintery weather than I am."

"Mommy is good at a lot of stuff, huh, Therese?" Rindy asked.

"She sure is," Therese agreed.

Carol was able to find parking relatively quickly.  The city was busy, but the commuter traffic was light this week.  As they entered the furniture store, Carol quizzed Therese about her home furnishing preferences. 

"Honestly love, I have no preference for the most part.  My home décor was simple by budget and by design.  I have many opinions about a lot of things, but furniture isn't one of them.  I'm glad to choose pictures to go with your choices, though," Therese confessed. 

"Oh, no you don't," Carol replied.  "I'm going to get some input from you."

"I need some shelving for the dark room," Therese said.

"That's not input," Carol replied.

"Pretty sure it counts," Therese countered.

"Absolutely not," Carol quipped. 

Therese sighed, resigned to the fact that she would have to look at home furnishings for the next few hours.  They made their way through each aisle as Carol sought the perfect accommodations for the new place.  Therese did her best to offer honest input when she genuinely liked a piece of furniture.  Carol ended up choosing many items with a mid-century modern theme.  Therese dissuaded Carol's initial inclination of purchasing a white living room couch set. 

"We have one child, and we're planning on more.  Do we really want white?" Therese asked.

"Good point, love.  See, it's a good thing you came with me."

Therese had to admit that the midcentury modern furniture was elegant and simple.  It combined Carol's desire for the perfect look and Therese's preference for simplicity.  As they approached the front door, Therese thanked Carol for including her in the process. 

"I confess I was less than thrilled about shopping for furniture, but I’m glad I came with," Therese admitted. 

"I'm happy that you did, too.  I want our house to reflect both of our likes and interests.  I can't wait to see which photos you choose to add once we get everything settled," Carol said with a grin. 

"I'm looking forward to it, too," Therese replied.

"And now we're off to find some blinds and window treatments," Carol said in anticipation.

Therese stifled a groan and followed.

By the time they sat down for dinner with the crew, both Therese and Rindy were spent and hungry. 

Therese slid in next to Abby, and Carol grabbed the seat by Dannie, putting Rindy at the end of the table between them.  They all greeted each other, and Therese quickly began to scan the menu. 

"Your best friend did a number on me today," Therese said to Abby. 

"She is hell on wheels when shopping," Abby admitted.

Therese noted there was no checkmark greeting from Abby this time, and even her response was a bit less enthusiastic than normal.

"Well, we'll be set when we get back from Seattle." Carol mused.  "Also, Abby, I have great news.  I was able to snag two more tickets as requested."

Gen squealed as Therese looked at Carol a bit puzzled.

"Abby asked that I see if we could bring guests to the party in Seattle.  Catherine was kind enough to get us another set.  I asked Dannie if he and Zach wanted to join us, but they both already have commitments," Carol said.

"Oh, Carol, that's great!" Therese explained. 

"Thanks so much," Abby said, still somewhat subdued.  "I'll book the flight as soon as we're done with dinner."

Gen was bubbly throughout dinner, talking with Carol and Abby about what to wear and where to stay.  Therese ironed out some plans with Dannie for McKinley's and agreed to start coming into the city a few days a week starting at the beginning of the New Year.  As the crew finished up dinner and their plans for the next few days, Therese paid particular attention to Abby. She was beginning to worry. 

When Therese, Rindy, and Carol were in the car, Therese asked Carol about Abby in hushed tones, careful not to alarm Rindy.

"Did Abby seem okay to you?" Therese questioned. 

"She was a bit quiet, but she does have her moods.  It's not something I'd be overly concerned about, love," Carol replied.

"If you say so," Therese replied, but she couldn't keep the concern from her voice.

"I'll make sure to pay attention while in Seattle," Carol promised. 

As they pulled into the driveway of Carol's house, Therese looked back at Rindy, fast asleep in the back seat. 

"I think you shopped her to sleep," Therese said half joking.

"Good, I might get some quiet time with you, then.  It's been a while." Carol grinned.


	34. The Seattle Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol agrees that Abby isn't quite acting like Abby. Therese gets a taste of the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby continues to act unAbbyesque, and there is more to come. 
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for mad skills, as always!

December 31

Carol and Therese were up early on New Year's Eve.  They needed to get Rindy over to Harge's and then make their way back to the house before they headed to the airport.  The exchange was relatively painless, and Therese rode with Carol again.  She figured she might as well do so whenever Carol was delivering Rindy, as there would likely come a day when she would need to drop her off as well. 

A town car was waiting at Carol's house upon their arrival.  They hurriedly grabbed their bags and jumped in.  On the way, they discussed their plans for the rest of the day.  They purposely booked an early flight so they could catch a nap before the show.  Abby and Gen were on an earlier flight, but had a layover, so Carol and Therese would make it Seattle a little bit earlier. 

"Did you tell Abby that we were going to take a nap pre-show?" Therese asked.

"I did.  She didn't even joke about it being code for something more sinful.  I am beginning to think you might be right about her behavior,"  Carol replied.

"I usually trust my gut about these types of things, and something is amiss," Therese agreed. 

Therese and Carol arrived at the airport with plenty of time.  They checked their bags and made their way to their gate.  As they made their way around the bend toward security, Carol swore under her breath. 

"Are you ready for trial by fire, love?" Carol asked as she grabbed Therese's right hand firmly with her left.

"Huh?" Therese asked as she looked around. 

Without warning, camera flashes started flickering before her eyes.  Therese was temporarily blinded and stopped moving.

"Mrs. Aird, Mrs. Aird, care to comment on the recent reports of your divorce?"

"Mrs. Aird, is it true you are now the majority shareholder of Airdka Investments?"

"Mrs. Aird, how long have you been carrying on with your lesbian lover?"

Therese felt peppered by the questions, the attention, and the cameras. 

Carol whispered into her ear, "We need to keep moving toward security; they can't follow there."

Therese attempted to locate security and move toward the line.  Carol placed her left hand on the small of Therese's back and gently held her right hand while directing her. 

As they broached the security line, Carol said, "The majority shareholder of Airdka Investments is a company; not a person.  I'm sure you're well aware of that ownership.  I made all the statements I plan to make through my press release relating to the divorce.  And, the next time you refer to my girlfriend, please refer to her by name, Therese Belivet.  We've been seeing each other for some time now, and yes, it is serious.  That's all you'll get from us today, folks.  Now, if you'll be kind enough to allow us to get to our flight, I'd be most appreciative," Carol said. 

Therese and Carol made their way through the first class security line and once on the other side, Therese finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit.  That was intense," Therese confessed. 

"I'm sorry, love.  Someone else must have been here, or someone gained access to our itinerary.  Either way, I would have preferred to give you a heads up before you first experienced that," Carol replied.  "They'll likely be on the ground when we land now, too."

"Will this happen every time we're out?" Therese asked.

"No, I don't think so.  I don't think I'm that interesting.  I was able to function pretty anonymously in New York.  I think once the divorce news dies down, we'll be less hassled.  Part of the issue now is the stock hasn't settled.  Once everyone sees the company function as it was before the divorce, we'll be yesterday's news,"  Carol answered. 

"Okay.  I'll probably do much better with it in Seattle, knowing what to expect." 

Boarding was called shortly after they reached their gate.  Therese had never flown first class before, and she was surprised at how different the service was and how much more comfortable the first class chairs felt.  While in flight, Carol worked on her laptop, and Therese worked on some of the digital pictures she'd taken.  The press again met them at baggage claim, but it was much easier for both of them to navigate this time. 

As they found their car, Carol said, "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, that wasn't so bad," Therese agreed. 

"Ready for our nap?"  Carol questioned. 

"Yes, I’m more tired than I thought I would be.  I've never made this flight, and didn't realize how taxing it could be," Therese replied. 

Therese and Carol settled into their hotel by 3:00 p.m. and they both immediately jumped into bed, preparing to nap.  The hotel was beautiful and sported a modern design with a view of the harbor.  As she drifted off to sleep in Carol's arms, Therese thought about how quickly she had become accustomed to living life as Carol's significant other. 

Therese woke with a start a couple of hours later as her phone buzzed a wake-up call. 

"Ugh," she said, as she reached over and shut it off.

Carol was just opening her eyes as well, and she tugged Therese close.  "Are you sure you wouldn't rather enjoy some alone time before we make our way over to the Triple Door?"

"You drive a hard bargain.  I would love some alone, unmuffled alone time with you," Therese said with a smile. 

"I suppose I should be patient and wait until after the party," Carol said as she smiled and kissed Therese's nose. 

"We can conserve water, though," Therese said, as she extricated herself from the bedding.  "There is a drought." 

"You're so socially conscious, darling.  You know how that arouses me," Carol said as she joined Therese now in the bathroom. 

They showered relatively quickly and were soon dressing for the evening.  Therese had been unsure as to what to wear but settled on a black dress with lace flowers adorning the neckline and a pair of open-toed black pumps. 

"Now that really isn't fair," Carol said as she looked Therese up and down.  "You are so incredibly beautiful, love.  You beauty never fails to astound me."

Therese blushed in earnest. 

"I hope you brought something warm to wrap around yourself.  It's not warm out there," Carol continued. 

"I did, but the reviews said it is quite warm inside," Therese replied.

Therese busied herself getting into her shoes and transferring the items she would need for the evening to her matching purse.  When she looked up again, she saw the love of her life in a stunning red dress.  It was simple and understated, but radiant at the same time. 

"You take my breath away," Therese said as she met Carol's eyes. 

"Let's hope I can keep that up," Carol quipped in return.

"You will," Therese responded.

Soon, they were making their way to the Triple Door for the evening's pre-party and dinner.  As they were getting out of the car, Therese saw Gen and Abby headed toward the front door. Carol caught Abby's attention before the duo entered.  They greeted each other with hugs and entered the building together.  The entryway was exceptionally dark, and Therese nearly lost her balance as they walked inside.  To the right was a bar/restaurant, and the host informed them, they could also sit at their table inside the venue and order dinner. 

"I don't see any press that will bug us - how about we eat at the tables?" Carol asked.

"Sounds good," Abby agreed.

Once they were seated and ordered some dinner, Carol started quizzing Abby.  "So, did you two get any sleep or were you wrapped in sheets all afternoon?"

"I was pooped after the flight and the layover, so I fell asleep as soon as we got here.  Gen read for a bit, though." 

Therese noted that the usual give and take between Carol and Abby was noticeably absent.  She looked over at Carol, and they shared a knowing glance.  Therese thought Carol was about to poke some friendly fun in Abby's direction when Catherine came up behind Carol, kneeling at their table. 

"Thanks so much for coming," Catherine started. 

Carol immediately stood up, and they embraced in a hug.

"Thank you for the invitation.  Therese and I had been kicking around a vacation idea, and this ended up fitting into the schedule perfectly," Carol said.

Catherine made her way to Therese and embraced her as well.

"I just wanted to say a personal hello before everything gets underway," Catherine said as she smiled.

"This is my best friend, Abby, and her girlfriend, Gen," Carol said.

Catherine smiled and said, "It's so great to meet you.  Will you two be able to join us after the show is over as well?"

"We'd love to," Abby said. 

"I better get back before anyone misses me.  Enjoy dinner and the show.  We'll see you after.  If you like, just stay in your seats, and one of us will come get you," Catherine said.

"Sounds like a plan," Carol replied. 

As Catherine made her way back around tables and waved hello to other patrons at the tables, a squeal escaped Therese.

"I still can't believe we're here!" Therese said, unable to contain her excitement. 

Gen clapped and said, "Me either!  I can't wait for the show!"

As if on cue, their food arrived. 

"We should all make sure to get enough food in our stomach.  I have a feeling this will be a long night," Carol said. 


	35. The Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Gen, Therese, and Carol enjoy a New Year's Eve show in Seattle, and Therese thinks she discovers the source of Abby's distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therese offer to help Abby may end up complicating matters or helping. I guess we'll see. :)
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria as always! :)

Chapter 35

After dinner, Abby, Gen, Therese and Carol made their way to their seats.  The Triple door was the epitome of urban sheik.  The four were seated in a plush half-moon booth near the front of the stage.  The only thing between their table and the stage was a row of single seats, which lined the front of the stage.  Similar half-moon booths surrounded them and stretched behind them in a gradual incline.  All seats in the venue had a direct line of site to the stage, but their view was quite spectacular. 

Shortly after being seated, Brandi came out alone to welcome the crowd.   She thanked everyone for coming to the New Year's Eve benefit and then gave a history of what the Looking Out Foundation was able to do for people across the world as a result of donations.  She showed a short clip of the Looking Out Foundation in action, including references to the Fight The Fear Campaign, which provides women free self-defense classes and was founded following the murder of Teresa Butz in Seattle.  Next, Kim Bogucki spoke about The If Project, also funded by the Looking Out Foundation.  After Bogucki's presentation concluded, Brandi returned and invited the crowd to purchase raffle tickets and to make a quick trip to the restroom before the opening act took the stage. 

"I think I'm going to make use of the break and go to the bathroom," Abby said, excusing herself. 

Gen soon followed leaving Carol and Therese alone for a moment. 

"This venue is spectacular, " Therese said to Carol.  "I've been to many small venues, but most were designed for general admission and standing crowds.  This one is different.  It feels intimate." 

Carol nodded. "I agree.  I don't think I've been to a small venue built like this specifically for live music.  Usually, these types of spaces are carved out for a theater.  I have a feeling we'll be catching more shows here in the years to come."

After they pointed out some of their favorite features, Therese said, "I think the drinks are going right through me.  I'm going to run to the restroom quickly.  Can I get you anything?" 

"I'm fine, dear," Carol replied.  "Just hurry back so you won't miss anything." 

Therese excused herself and made her way to the bathroom by the bar, hoping the line would be shorter.  She felt victorious as she noticed only a few women in line.  As she broached the bathroom, she heard raised voices coming from within. 

"Can't you just let me have one night without being fucking Debby Downer?  I swear to fucking God, this is supposed to be fun!"

Therese paled a bit as she recognized Gen's voice.  As her diatribe continued, Therese's expression grew stony.  Gen was berating Abby verbally.  She considered stepping in, but figured it would just make matters worse at this point, and she wanted to talk to Carol first.  She decided to find the other restroom so Gen and Abby wouldn't know she was outside listening.  When she made her way back their booth, she glanced at Carol and then Abby.  Abby's face looked indifferent and distant. 

Carol offered to get up, but feeling that Abby could use her best friend's closeness, Therese asked Carol to scoot over. 

"Is it time for another round?" Carol asked upon their return.

"Yes, please!" Therese said enthusiastically, monitoring Abby as she did.

"Can't hurt," Abby said with little emotion. 

Therese flagged down their waiter and put in their order.  Shortly after he returned, Brandi returned to the stage announcing Lucy Schwartz as the band's opener for the evening.  The mousey brunette and her band started their set with I Want The Sky. 

As the evening progressed, Therese did her best to enjoy the music and the company, but the conversation between Abby and Gen was still present in the back of her mind.  By the time Brandi and the twins took the stage, Abby seemed to be in better spirits, and she started to enjoy herself in earnest. Brandi played all of their favorites, including a haunting cover of Creep.  Just before midnight, the servers passed out glasses of champagne and the band invited the crowd to count down the seconds to the New Year with them. 

Therese and Carol joined in unison with the crowd. "3 … 2 … 1 ..." They then blew the noisemakers which they found on their table at seating.  Immediately after ushering in the New Year, Carol leaned in close to Therese.

"Harge and I never spent New Year's Eve together.  There was always a business function or clients to entertain," Carol said.

"I've usually spent it alone, in crowds … I'm not alone this year," Therese said as she smiled up into Carol's gaze as Carol brushed her fingers along Therese's jawline and brought her mouth up to hers for their first kiss of the New Year. 

When they broke, Therese glanced over to see Abby and Therese engaged in similar behavior, which was a bit perplexing considering what she had overheard earlier in the evening. 

"Get a room!" Carol joked as she elbowed her long time friend in the ribs.

"Back off, Blondie!" Abby said, turning her head and smiling at her best friend.

The band played a few closing numbers and then bid goodnight to the crowd.  Abby and Gen started gathering their belongings and preparing to leave.

"We're not going anywhere yet," Carol said, as they started moving out of the booth.

"Oh?  What are we doing then?" Abby asked.

"Catherine said to stay put and she'd come grab us after the crowd disperses," Carol said.

"We get to meet the band?" Gen asked in eager anticipation.

"No promises, but that's my understanding," Carol replied. 

About twenty minutes later, Catherine peeked around the corner to see who was left in the venue. 

"Hi, ladies!" she said in her standard British accent.  "The band is finishing up their post-show ritual, and then we can head to the bar if that works for you?"

"Sounds like fun!" Carol said. 

Within a couple of minutes, Brandi, Phil, Tim, Josh, and the rest of the crew came around the corner.  Brandi came right over, hugging Carol and Therese in greeting.  Carol and Brandi took turns making introductions. 

"We’re heading to the bar and were hoping you’d continue the New Year's celebration with us?" Brandi asked.  "We’re in our hometown with babysitters, so it might get a little rowdy," she continued. 

"Sounds like a plan," Carol said. 

Brandi and Catherine lead the way, and soon the group broke off into conversations.  Therese and Hannah, Tim's wife, started talking about cameras and shooting conditions. 

"Did you get any good pictures tonight, Therese?" Hannah inquired.

"I hope so.  I shot enough," Therese replied.

"Did you shoot film or digital?" Hannah continued.

"Both.  I was a film only buff for a long time, but recently, I've learned to appreciate the ability to manipulate the photographs for personal and professional use," Therese replied.

"Yeah!  I saw your website.  Your work is amazing!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You saw my website?"

"Yep.  I think Carol passed it on to Catherine.  On one of the legs of our road trip, I saw Brandi and Catherine looking at your work, and I got nosey." 

"Oh, well thank you very much for the compliment.  I like your work as well," Therese said.

"Do you prefer to shoot inside or outside?" Hannah asked.

"Depends on the mood, I think," Therese said.  "I like to shoot where there's a story to be told."

"Me, too!" 

The two continued to chatter about cameras, natural lighting, and finding the perfect shot.  Therese was relaying her story of seeing Carol for the first time as a result of how the light hit a window, causing her to glance in Carol’s general direction.  As Therese relayed the story, she noticed Carol in conversation with Brandi's sister, Tiffany. 

"That's an incredible story," Hannah said.  "I bet that's one of your favorite shots."

"It's the one on the cover of the website," Therese confessed. 

Therese noticed Gen and Abby deep in conversation with Brandi when Phil came around the corner with shots of whiskey. 

"If you can get Therese to drink whiskey, you may be my new best friend," Carol said with a smirk. 

Therese scowled in return.  "I'll drink it.  It's just not my favorite." 

"I understand where she's coming from, but I've learned to love it.  There's always a bottle of Jameson around when we're on tour," Catherine confessed. 

"To friends old and new," Brandi said in salud, once they all had shots in their hands. 

This continued for a few more rounds, and that's when the night got a little hazy for Therese.  She woke the next afternoon in the hotel room with a raging headache. 

As she cracked open an eye and winced, Carol said, "Oh hello there, my party animal."

"What happened to my head?" Therese asked.

"Likely a bottle of Jameson, my love," Carol said, as she laughed. 

"I didn't drink a bottle of Jameson by myself."  Therese shook her head, quickly stopping as the pain increased.  "Fucking A.  Ow!"

"There is water on the bed stand next to you.  Drink it," Carol said. 

Therese complied.  "What time is it?"

"A little after four.”

"What?!? What time did we get in?"

"I think we said goodbye to Brandi and Catherine around 9:00 a.m." Carol laughed.

"Did you sleep?"

"I did," replied Carol, "but I can hold my whiskey."

"Oh please.  Kiss my ass." Therese joked.

She moved her mouth around her tongue a bit and then said, "I didn't get sick, did I?"

"Amazingly, you didn't.  I was surprised.  After the fifth shot, you seemed fine," Carol responded.

"Oh Lord.  It's coming back to me."

"Yes, you are quite the amorous drunk, darling," Carol said as she burst into a belly laugh. 

"Oh fuck.  I hope I didn't make a fool of myself," Therese replied.

"If you did, we all did.  There wasn't a sober person in the group.  Thankfully, we were all in the same hotel, so getting back wasn't difficult.  I do feel for that driver, though," Carol said. 

"Thank God."

"Keep drinking that water and your headache will subside," Carol said, handing Therese some Excedrin. 

"How were Abby and Gen at the end of the night?" Therese asked.

"Just fine as far as I could tell.  No worse than any of the rest of us."

"When I went to the bathroom last night before the show started, I overhead Gen yelling at Abby.  If Abby replied, I heard nothing in return.  It was almost like she was just taking it on the jaw, which doesn't seem like her," Therese said.

"What?!  Why didn't you say anything?" Carol asked.

"I wasn't sure how to handle it.  Once I figured out it was Gen's voice, I went to the other bathroom.  I was going to talk to you about it when we got back, but the show started within a few minutes.  I thought about pulling you away after, but they seemed to be in better moods, so I didn't know if I should," Therese said.  "I’m sorry.  I probably should have said something right away or confronted Gen at the Triple Door."

"No.  The way you handled it was probably best.  This might explain Abby's recent behavior, though.  She usually doesn't take shit from anyone,"  Carol said. 

“If you’d allow me, I’d like to try to talk to her about it. But not until after this headache fades.”

“That is likely a good idea.  I’m a little confused as to why she hasn’t discussed it with me,” Carol said.

“That’s part of the reason behind my request.  We’ll see how it goes,” Therese replied. 


	36. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Abby go shopping and share an intense conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a little bit of work on my plate, and I've been researching what I plan on doing next. Also, had a bit of a time getting into Abby's head, but I got there, through Therese. Next update won't be so long. I hope you enjoy, and always thank you for the feedback.
> 
> Much <3 to Ligeria for editing. :D

Chapter 36

Therese finally made it up and into the shower around 6:00 p.m.  Shortly thereafter, she changed and was ready to meet the crew for dinner.  Therese and Carol made their way to Six Seven and met up with Abby and Gen, as well as the rest of the group from the night before.

“Hey folks,” Therese said in greeting.  “Just want to say that I am not responsible for anything I said last night, as I was drunk off my ass and I never drink whiskey.”

“Oh no,” Brandi said.  “We’ll hold you to what you said, and we intend on corrupting you with more whiskey.  You were hilarious.”

“Worse than I thought then?” Therese questioned, looking at Carol.

“I found you adorable,” Carol said with her trademark grin.

“We all were in rare form last night,” Catherine agreed.  “Thankfully, we didn’t break anything, and no one in the press found us.  I scavenged the web when I woke.” 

“That’s good to know,” Abby said.  “Though I'm not sure if it’d hurt or help my business.” 

They all ordered while recounting their favorite events from the night before.  Therese wasn’t surprised to learn that there were many things she’d forgotten.  Hydrating was helping her regain her memory, and she wasn’t completely mortified. 

As dinner came to a close, Brandi and the crew dismissed themselves, as they only had babysitters for the evening, and Carol, Therese, Gen and Abby made plans for the next day. 

“Gen, I thought that maybe you could come with me to look at a few things for the new place?” Carol asked. 

As if on cue, Therese said, “Abby, I’d love to hit a couple of frame shops.  Maybe you can help me find something business appropriate for McKinley’s?  I have a good eye for photography, but you have a lot more experience with what goes well in a business.” 

“Sounds great, checkmark.  I need to shop for a few things for my business office as well, so we can kill two birds with one stone,”  Abby replied. 

“Thanks, Abby!” Therese said, “I appreciate it.”

They made their way back to the hotel, and Therese and Carol were both in bed and fast asleep before midnight. 

When Therese awoke the next day, she dressed in jeans, a sweater, and a pair of calf length boots Carol had picked up for her the day before. 

“My little hipster,” Carol said as she appraised Therese.  “I do think the look highlights some of your best features.”

“Oh really?”  Therese asked.  “And what might those be?”

“That tomboy slim figure and your perfect ass,” Carol said without hesitation. 

“Well, at least it fits something.  It’s hard to find clothes that accent what I have when I don’t have hips,” Therese admitted.

“Oh, you have hips,” Carol said, as she inched up behind her.  “I love them best when they are bucking against me.” 

“Recovered from our night of carousing, are you?” Therese asked playfully.

“Indeed I am, darling.  I look forward to taking those jeans off of you when you and Abby return from shopping,”  Carol quipped.

“Is that a promise, love?” Therese asked. 

“Yes, yes it is,” Carol said huskily. 

Therese noticed that her arms again had goosebumps.  Carol never failed to excite her, regardless of how many times she heard her voice or felt her skin. 

“Now, get out of here before I make you late,” Carol said. 

Therese kissed Carol with passion before leaving.

“That’s really not fair,” Carol said as she released Therese.

“I’ve never claimed to be fair,” Therese said.

“We’ll see,” Carol replied.  “Now scoot.”

Therese met Abby in the lobby of the hotel, and they made their way to downtown Seattle. 

“I don’t recover as quickly as I used to,” Abby admitted as they made their way into their first shop. 

“They say health is the first thing to go.” Therese laughed.

“You ass!” Abby replied. 

They looked through a great selection of frames and pieces for Abby’s office.  They each chose a few items, asking to have them shipped back to New York, before heading to the next shop.  After finishing up, Therese asked Abby if she was hungry. 

“I’m starving.  I didn’t eat breakfast,”  Abby confessed.

“Me either,” Therese replied.  “Let’s grab a bite.”

They ducked into a cute little restaurant near Pike’s Place and were quickly seated.  After they had ordered, Therese figured it was time to broach the subject. 

“I have a confession,” Therese began.

“Oh, this should be good,” Abby said.

“When you and Gen made your way to the restroom pre-show last night, I came shortly after seeking the same,” Therese said.

Abby looked over her tea with a raised eyebrow.  “And?” she questioned.

“Well, I overheard Gen yelling at you in the bathroom.  I didn’t realize it was the two of you.  Once I did, I made my way to the other restroom. I was worried me being outside would be uncomfortable,” Therese said.

“And this isn’t?” Abby laughed. 

“I don’t think so.  I am sorry if it is.  But, I wanted to lend an ear or shoulder if you’d take it,” Therese replied.

“Oh, the wise young checkmark is going to give me relationship advice?” Abby said with sarcasm.

“I don’t mean it that way, Abby.  I mean that I heard some of the rude things Gen said to you, and as a friend, that’s not okay,” Therese said.

“What do you know about what’s okay in a relationship?” Abby questioned, with a little heat.

“I admit that I’m not super experienced in long term relationships, Abby, but I do have quite a few friends, and I have been in a few relationships.  I know that talking to one another the way Gen spoke to you is not healthy and not okay,” Therese replied. 

“She was just blowing off steam,” Abby said. 

“Was she really?” Therese questioned.

“Look, she’s got a temper.  I know it might be hard for you to understand, with you and Carol all lovely fucking dovey all the time, but it’s not perfect for everyone,” Abby admitted.

“It’s not perfect, but it doesn’t have to be abusive.” Therese continued.  “You are one of the strongest people I know.  You don’t have to take that type of ridicule from anyone.”

“Oh, you should have heard Carol in her younger years.  She had a tongue made of acid,” Abby said.

“Deflect all you want, Abby, but this isn’t about Carol.  Or is it?” Therese questioned. 

“Oh God, now what?” Abby shot back.  “This isn’t because of Carol.”

“Let me say a few things, and then you tell me?” Therese asked.

“Go right ahead; nothing’s stopped you thus far,” Abby said. 

“I don’t think you ever resolved everything between you and Carol.  I mean, I know you were friends, and I know you’ve been friends for a long time.  But I also know when you two went separate ways regarding sharing a bed, it was a one sided decision.  You wanted the relationship to continue.  I also think that for a long time, you thought that when Carol finally found a way to leave Harge, you would be the one to be there for her, and there was a chance the romantic part of your relationship would continue.  I don’t think you ever put that to bed.  I’m not jealous of it, Abby.  I was at first.  I was jealous of your history.  But now I realize that you are part of what makes Carol so incredible.  Her history with you as friends and lovers is all a part of what I’m attracted to, and I don’t begrudge either of you that time or your continued friendship.  But, I don’t think you’ve ever grieved the loss of the romantic part of the relationship.  I think that maybe you’re taking shit from Gen because you haven’t processed, and you just don’t care because you need someone near right now, and if that’s it, that’s fine, but call her on her bullshit,”  Therese said. 

“Oh, you’re an armchair therapist now?” Abby said as her dark brown eyes bore into Therese’s. 

“No, I’m not, but I am a friend, Abby. I am a friend who benefited from you being a friend to Carol, and I’m incredibly thankful.  I intend on being a friend for a long time, and I would hope, as a friend, you would do the same for me.”

Abby sighed and tears formed in her eyes.  “There is a ring of truth in some of the things you’ve pointed out, Therese.  I won’t lie, and I won’t deflect.  I just don’t know if I’m at a point where I can handle confronting all of it right now,” Abby finally confessed.

“You don’t have to confront any of it right now,” Therese said.  “That’s not why I brought it up.  I have seen verbally abusive relationships in the past.  The problem with allowing them to continue and not speaking up is that they can break even the strongest of women.  Look at Carol and Harge.  Carol is one of the strongest people I know, and she took a hell of a lot of verbal abuse from that man.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Abby said. 

“I’m sure I don’t.  But, my point is made.  Dannie went through something similar.  I won’t stay mute and let you get torn down, Abby,” Therese pleaded.

“Thank you, Therese.  I will talk to Gen about the tone and the way she speaks to me.  I am aware that she is not my forever love, mind you.  She is my right now love, though.  And I need you to respect that.  I will work through things with her, and I appreciate you calling me on what you heard and saw,” Abby said.

“And Carol?  Will you sit down and talk things through with her as well?” Therese asked. 

“This is weird.  You’re too fucking sweet, and too fucking accommodating,” Abby said. 

“No, I’m not.  You are.  You came and found me when the woman you were in love with needed me,” Therese said.  “What I’m doing pales in comparison to that courage.”

“I will talk to Carol, but Gen gets pissed whenever we spend any time together,” Abby said.

“You realize that’s bullshit, and it has to stop?” Therese questioned.

“Well, I figured since Carol found Miss Perfect For Carol, I should find some way to spend my time,” Abby said.

“I don’t want to take Carol away from you.  Having friends outside our relationship isn’t just important, it’s necessary.” Therese said.

“So, you want Carol and me to have our one-on-one time?” Abby asked. 

“I do.  I didn’t when we first met, but I certainly do now,” Therese said.  “I also want to spend time with Dannie apart from Carol.  I don’t want to be that all consumed couple.  What would we have to talk about if we were?”

“Fair point, checkmark,” Abby said.

“And, if you’re comfortable, Mal is amazing,” Therese said as she slid her therapist’s card across the table.

“Seriously?  A therapist?” Abby questioned. 

“Strong women need therapists.  Unyielding, able women go to therapists,” Therese said.  “And she’s good.  She calls you on your bullshit.”

“She must be, given how hard you came at me,” Abby said. 

Therese laughed. 

“In all seriousness, Therese, thank you,” Abby said.  “I’m sure I would have gotten here eventually, but I’m glad I’m here now.”

“Me too,” Therese said with a smile.  “Now let’s eat.”  


	37. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese attempts to recover from her hangover and relays her conversation with Abby to Carol. Carol and Therese contemplate the future, accidentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I've updated. We went camping, work has been crazy, and I've been working on a project for a friend. I also did a little research on another project. I started writing a Carol/Scully crossover. It's still infantile, but I have enjoyed it thus far. I'm not abandoning this one, though. Cheers! Thanks to Ligeria, as always, for editing. :)

When Therese arrived back at the hotel, Carol was still out with Gen.  She took advantage of the time to enjoy a long and much needed hot shower.  She was still feeling the effects of the prior night and was emotionally drained after her conversation with Abby.  Therese was a quiet, reserved, and introverted person for the most part.  Though she enjoyed her time with their friends and cherished the intimacy, she also knew she would need some time to recoup.  After finishing her shower, she wrapped herself in the hotel's plush robe, positioned her chair facing the shore just off of Seattle, and pulled out a book she was halfway through and settled in to read.   

A short time later, Carol walked into the room to see Therese with her feet up, arm over the chair, the book on the floor and fast asleep.  She smiled as she quietly shut the door and dropped the day's bounty inside the closet.  As she slipped her shoes off, she noticed Therese’s eyes flutter open and turn toward her.

"How can a mere task like taking off your shoes cause me to smile so completely?" Therese asked.

"I love when your eyes smile, darling," Carol replied, "but I'm not sure why me taking off my shoes would illicit such a thing."

"When other people take off their shoes, they just take them off.  You somehow do it with grace and sex appeal," Therese said.

"Now you're just being silly," Carol scoffed as she moved to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey.  "Hair of the dog?" she asked Therese.

"Oh god, no," Therese replied.  "A thousand times, no."

Therese picked up her book from the floor and replaced her bookmark as she placed it on the table beside the chair.  She removed the towel from her hair and ran her fingers through her now nearly dry hair.

"I'd intended to read and relax for a while.  I didn't think I would fall asleep," Therese confessed.

"You looked so completely at peace when I entered.  I didn't mean to disturb you," Carol said.

She took a slow drink of her rye whiskey and sat on the chair next to Therese.

"How was your luncheon with my best friend?" Carol inquired.

"It was nice, actually.  She bucks a lot, but she eventually gives in,"  Therese replied.

"Figuratively or literally?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Both," Therese said with a giggle.

"I brought up the conversation with Gen, what I overheard, and at first, she told me to mind my own business.  But, I pushed.  By the time we'd finished our conversation, she had agreed to talk to Gen, and maybe even make an appointment with my therapist."

"Wow, you are some sort of miracle worker.  Abby prefers drowning her feelings in alcohol and anonymous sex.  She has never been one to talk about relationships.”  

“Well, I think there’s a little more at stake here, and I didn’t let her off the hook.  Also, I know most of the diversion techniques.  I’ve tried them with my therapist,” Therese said.

“So, you’re telling me that not only was Abby receptive, and talked to you about the unhealthy nature of her relationship with Gen, but she agreed to go to therapy to get help?”  Carol inquired.

“We got into a lot more than her relationship with Gen, and she didn’t say that she would go to therapy.  She said she would consider it,”  Therese answered.

“What else did you get into?” Carol asked, now genuinely surprised.

“I told Abby that I felt that she had some unresolved stuff with you, too, and she needed to approach it.  I got the impression that she knows that Gen isn’t her forever love, but that she’s also comfortable in enjoying her for the moment, which I took no issue with; that's not uncommon.  I did take issue with the verbally abusive behavior, and I asked Abby to be careful,” Therese said as she moved to the closet.

“Wait, unresolved issues with me?  What does that mean?” Carol asked.

“It means, I think you and Abby need to have a long conversation about how your relationship has evolved over time.  I don’t believe that you've actually defined it,” Therese said as she thumbed through clothes.

“You know, darling, you don’t always need to define everything,” Carol said as she took another drink.

“You’re right, and you may not.  But, sometimes providing some definitions and nudging out the gray area isn’t necessarily a bad thing.  Are we going out again tonight?” Therese asked.

“Not sure, do you want to?” Carol asked.

“I wouldn’t mind some quiet time here.  But, I’m happy to go out with Gen and Abby if you like.  I think I’m getting peopled out,” Therese answered honestly.

“Let me call and see what she has on her agenda.”

After Carol had finished her call with Abby, she relayed the information received to Therese.  Abby and Gen were planning on going back to New York the next day.  It was their original plan, but Carol thought at one point Abby may extend.  Since it was their last night in Seattle, Carol agreed to meet Gen and Abby for dinner.

Therese settled on a pair of slacks and cardigan for dinner.  She wasn't sure where they were headed, but she was sure her girlfriend would look impeccable.

"Don't you look adorable," Carol said as she looped an earring into her ear.

"Uh, thanks?" Therese questioned.

"Yes, it was a compliment.  I've become accustomed to your jeans and sweater look.  Don't get me wrong; your standard look is adorable, but I'm somewhat partial to this look as well," Carol replied.

“Am I becoming predictable?” Therese asked.

“Darling, you’ve always been a creature of habit, but we both know that I’m not telling you anything you don’t know or haven’t heard before,” Carol replied.

“Truth is … I’d honestly rather stay in tonight and just cuddle,” Therese said as she slipped on a pair of lace-up dress shoes.

“Cuddle?  Is that all?” Carol asked.

“Well, of course, I’d love to do more than cuddle, but I just want to snuggle in tonight with you.  It seems like we’ve been going nonstop since we met.  I am looking forward to life at a little slower pace,”  Therese said.

“Do you think we’re moving too quickly?” Carol asked, attempting to cover genuine concern.

“No, I don’t think we’re moving too quickly at all, my love,” Therese said.  “But we’ve been in a bit of a whirlwind since we met.  First the trip across the country, then the issues with Harge, and of course, me leaving my job. It seems as though we’ve been jumping from one thing to the next.  It may sound incredibly boring, but I’m looking forward to settling in and becoming a family,” Therese said.

“My one-time city girl is ready to settle down behind the white picket fence?”  Carol asked, teasingly.

“I think so,” Therese answered.  “At least for a little while.”

“Ready to nest, are you?” Carol asked.

“I may be,” Therese replied.

“Next thing, you’ll be telling me your biological clock is ticking,” Carol mused.

“Well, now that you mention it ...” Therese began.

“Are you feeling the need to add a member to our family, Therese?” Carol asked, a little flushed.

“I’m just messing with you.  Yes, I’d like kids, but I don’t think we need to start right away.  And besides, I’m pretty sure you’ll be the one carrying them,” Therese said with a laugh.

“Oh ... wait, what?  I’m going to carry our children?”  Carol asked, somewhat exasperated.

“It is fun to get a rise out of you!” Therese laughed.

“You shit!” Carol shot back.  “Seriously, though.  Would you want me to carry?”

“You know what they say?  There’s a little truth in all jokes?  I would love to see you pregnant with our child, Carol,” Therese confessed.

“Have you thought about it?” Carol continued questioning.

“I have.  I think you must have been incredibly beautiful while pregnant,”  Therese replied.

“Well, I always wanted more children,” Carol admitted as a gentle smile danced across her lips and eyes.

“We’ll have plenty of time to discuss this.  For now, let’s get moving, so we’re not late,” Therese said, looking at the clock.

“Good point, darling,” Carol replied as she gathered her coat and purse.

Walking to dinner, Therese grabbed Carol's hands and moved close to her body as they walked down the street.

"I never felt comfortable holding hands with anyone in public, until I met you," Carol admitted, as they turned the corner to the restaurant.

"I've never wanted to hold someone's hand the way I do with you," Therese admitted.  "I do a lot of things differently with you."

"Oh really? Like?" Carol asked while they walked.

"Like enjoying time spent together regardless of what we're doing." Therese said.  "And, being completely comfortable, no matter what we're doing."

"I'll have to work on that last one.  I want to keep you on your toes," Carol said, smiling.

"I should clarify.  You do keep me on my toes.  But, I know that I want to be with you, in your company, always.  Sometimes I don't feel completely confident, but I trust you, and I'm ready to stretch my comfort as long as you're with me," Therese explained.

Therese held the oversize door as they walked into the restaurant.  "After you, my love."

"Thank you, Madame," Carol grinned, as she walked inside.

"Anytime, beautiful woman," Therese said as she giggled.

Abby waved to Carol and Therese, and they made their way to the back of the restaurant.

"This place has THE best sangria," Abby said, as they all sat down.

"Ugh, no way,” Therese said.  "I'm keeping it alcohol-free tonight.  I'm still in recovery mode."

"Come on, Checkmark!  You are young.  Let's do this thing,"  Abby said.

"No way, you and Carol can have all the alcohol," Therese said with finality.

"You're going to have to train her liver," Abby said, grinning at Carol.

"She's her own woman.  But, that said, I do like my whiskey," Carol said as she caught the waiter's attention and ordered drinks.

Gen frowned at Carol and Abby's back and forth, while Therese took pure pleasure in the exchange.

"When you two get back home, I'm going to need to borrow Carol for a weekend, Checkmark," Abby said.

"Be my guest, Abby.  If you don't mind allowing us to finish the move first, I'd be forever grateful, though," Therese admitted.

"Not a problem.  But, I've been thinking about a project that requires Carol's engineering mind.  It may require a night away, though,"  Abby continued.

"Okie dokie,” Therese said.

Gen looked at Therese slack-jawed, and Therese just smiled.

"What are we hungry for tonight?" Carol asked Therese.

"Carbs.  I need something significant in my tummy,"  Therese said solemnly.

"That's probably a good idea.  I figured the nap would help you, but you still seem a little sluggish," Carol said.

They talked throughout dinner about plans upon their return home.  Therese shared her photography plans and her plans for working with Dannie.  Abby and Carol ironed out the details regarding their weekend away.  Full with friendship and dinner, the quartet made their way back to their rooms.

“Anything on your agenda tomorrow, Carol?” Abby asked as they prepared to go their separate ways.

“Not that I know of.  Do you have time for breakfast before you leave?” Carol asked.

“I think so,” replied Abby.  “Regardless, I’ll ring you in the morning.”

Therese watched as Abby and Gen retreated to their room.  She was spent, and couldn’t wait to snuggle with her love.   **  
**


	38. The Recovery - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol spend a day in bed, recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for editing! :D A little smut for the smut fans. :)

Therese woke the next morning completely surrounded by Carol.  She had cocooned herself during the night into nearly a fetal position, and Carol's lanky body was wrapped around her from behind.  She smiled at the familiarity and comfort of waking up with her lover. 

Carol nudged her ear with her chin and said, "Good morning, darling.  Did you get enough sleep?" 

"Mmm, mmmhmm," replied in response.  "I feel a bit refreshed. Have you heard from Abby?" 

"They are going to hit a museum on the way to the airport, so you have me all to yourself.  She said she would catch up with us once we return to New York," Carol replied.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Therese asked, eyes still closed. 

"There is none.  We have a couple of more days here.  If there is something you'd like to see, we'll do it.  If not, we'll stay in bed until we return to New York," Carol said.w

"In bed with you for three days?" Therese asked.  "I could get used to that." 

"Me too, darling," Carol replied, as she slid her hand over Therese's arm and down the line of her hip.  They'd both become accustomed to sleeping nude while at the hotel, a practice that would change once they returned home with Rindy in the house. 

Therese's body had reacted to Carol before her mind had a chance to.  She subconsciously drove her hips into Carol's core behind her.

Carol whispered into her ear, "Your body is telling me you're awake.  I am going to take advantage of that."

"Can you capitalize on the willing?" Therese asked, as she reached behind her and pulled Carol's hip into deeper contact with her own. 

"If you stay right there and don't move, we may just be able to do this together," Carol replied, as she started grinding into Therese's backside.  Carol's hand slid down between Therese's legs, parting the dampened folds adeptly. 

"Oh, Carol." Therese said, as Carol's fingers slipped over her swollen center with ease. 

Carol rhythmically pushed against Therese's backside in cadence with her strokes of Therese's sweet spot.  Therese's arousal grew exponentially both from the stimulation Carol provided and the growing heat and wetness she felt pushing against her.  She rocked against Carol with more urgency as she felt herself coming closer to release. 

"Oh, Carol.  I’m going to cum." 

"Yes, darling.  Now.  Cum for me, Therese."

They both released in a crescendo of moans and whimpers, reaching a pinnacle in unison.  Carol's hand slowed, but she didn't remove it from in between Therese's legs, and Therese felt herself pulsing against it. 

"What a wonderful way to wake up," Therese whispered. 

"I have to agree,"  Carol replied.  "I look forward to many mornings like this in our future."

"Me, too, my love," Therese said as she sighed against Carol's strong enveloping arms. 

"Don't get me wrong," Carol began, "I love sex, and I love release, but with you, I'm utterly insatiable."

"I find I can't keep my hands off you, either," Therese mused.

"Seriously, though.  Lust comes and goes, but with you, it just keeps coming.  Each time you release against my mouth or hand, I want more,"  Carol confessed. 

"I hope that never changes," Therese said as she snuggled back against Carol.  As she exhaled, Carol started moving her hand again. 

"Again?"

"Again."

"In that case," Therese said, as she turned to face Carol, she was once against struck by how stunning her girlfriend was.  Her eyebrows arched in natural compliment to her face and gorgeous blue-grey eyes, which right now were a full storm.   And that smile … that smile that seemed to go on for days and welcomed her into all that those lips had to offer. 

"And where did you just go?" Carol asked, smiling as Therese faced her. 

"I got lost in all that is Carol once again." 

"I don't know what that means, but I'll take it, darling,"  Carol said, sliding her hand over Therese's buttock and tracing her way to her thigh.  Once there, she pulled Therese's leg over her own hip and, without preamble, entered Therese.   Therese gasped in answer, biting on her bottom lip.

"I don't think so, give that to me," Carol rasped, as she brought her lips to Therese's mouth, coaxing her lip back out.  She traced the line of Therese's lower lip with her tongue as she continued to move in and out of Therese's slippery center.  She tugged gently on the lip with her teeth, and Therese's quick intake of breath was all Carol needed to know that her lover wanted more.  Therese dug the heel of the foot Carol had draped over her own hip into Carol's back as she pulled her fingers more deeply inside her. 

"I can't get enough of you, Carol," Therese said as she thrust against Carol's skillful fingers. 

"I hope you never do," Carol replied, her voice tinged with longing and need, as Therese felt Carol push her over onto her back.  Carol continued to thrust inside her as she pressed herself against Therese and kissed her deeply.  Therese purposely contracted and released her muscles against Carol's fingers, knowing it would drive her wild. 

"God damn, Therese," Carol responded immediately with lustful need. 

As if in response, Therese felt herself building again.  She wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and brought her body to meet each stroke of Carol's fingers.  She moaned into Carol's kiss as she began to let go again.  Every muscle in her body contracted and her ears started ringing as felt gave herself to the crashing wave.  She clung to Carol as her body continued to convulse against her.  Carol slowly pulled her fingers from inside Therese, and started moving down her body. 

"And what do you think you're doing now?  I can't even handle your breath against me without experiencing involuntary spasms," Therese said. 

"I'm just going to clean up the beautiful mess I made," Carol said with a devious undertone.

Therese had no fight left in her as Carol moved between her legs, spreading them wide open.  She started licking from her mid thigh and up Therese's leg. 

"You taste divine," Carol said against Therese's inner thigh. 

Therese laughed, knowing she had no defense, and allowed herself to simply enjoy Carol's mouth against her skin.  Once done with the task she'd set out to complete, Carol rejoined Therese at the top of the bed. 

"Did I wear you out already, darling?" Carol asked.

"Not a chance, my love," Therese replied as she gently pushed Carol onto her back.  "I'm not even close to being sated."

"Oh, lucky me, indeed," Carol said, as Therese moved atop her, but was soon silenced by Therese's mouth upon hers. 

Therese kissed Carol with intent.  Every time their mouths met, Therese felt she were part of an unscripted dance to music only she and Carol knew.  She could easily get lost, but didn't allow herself to.   She stayed focused on what she'd intended and broke away to kiss towards Carol's ear.  As she moved her mouth, she lightly brought her fingers up Carol's rib cage, and then floated over her nipple, now taut with want.  Kissing down Carol's milky skin, responding to the map Carol gave her in moans and gasps, Therese took the nipple into her mouth.  She suckled and kissed at first, and then nipped and tugged a bit teasingly as Carol began to move her hips against her. 

Feeling her lover's need, Therese continued to make her way down Carol's long body, pausing as she often did at her hips.  She loved this part of Carol the most.  She liked to drag her teeth ever so delicately over the skin on Carol's hip bone.  She could see the physical reaction Carol had each time she did so as her skin prickled and she gasped.  In response, she traced Carol's hip with her tongue in infinity loops as she made her way down between her legs. 

She slid both arms underneath Carol's legs, and without introduction, took Carol into her mouth.  Carol's response was audible and physical.  She felt Carol's hands grab the back of her head and push her even more fully against her.  In response, Therese brought one hand around to close on one of Carol's nipples while sliding two fingers inside of her in rapid succession. 

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Therese," Carol whimpered as Therese pushed inside of her while teasing her nipple and moving against her pulsing nerve center with her tongue.  She responded to Carol's body as she always did, and soon Carol started bucking against her mouth.  As she did, Therese pushed more deeply inside of her.  Carol groaned in release as she clamped around Therese's fingers and bucked against her jaw.  When Carol finally stopped pulsing against her, Therese removed her fingers.  Carol pulled Therese up into her arms, kissing the top of her head. 

"I hope I didn't pull your hair too hard," Carol said.

"If you did, I didn't notice,"  Therese replied. 

"Therese, darling, you are indeed my angel, flung out of space,"  Carol said.

"I'm still not sure what that means," Therese said.

"Me either," Carol confessed.  "Now, I'm famished. Should we order something to eat?" 

"Yes, please," Therese said as she slid her hand between Carol's legs. 

"That's not going to satiate our need for sustenance," Carol joked. 

"It's going to satiate some need, though." Therese laughed, and they started their dance all over again.  


End file.
